A Hiccup in Time
by sammygirl1963
Summary: The Winchesters go on a hunt for a demigod who can manipulate time. The hunt backfires on them leaving Sammy in a toddler form with his adult mind still intact. Can John and Dean protect little Sammy until he is returned to his adult form? Angst/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**A Hiccup in Time**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**Author's Note: **This story is a step away from what I usually write. It will be a de-aged story where Sam is outwardly transformed by a demigod into a three year old, but still retains the mind of a twenty-two year old. The story takes place right after the episode Salvation and John will be an integral part of the story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Dean and Sam followed their dad in his black, two door 1986 GMC Sierra Grande pick up truck, they contemplated the hunt ahead. They were on their way to Wintonville, Georgia to investigate the possible sighting of a Kupua demon who had been terrorizing the small town. Upon doing some research, Sam had found that Kupuas were considered to be demigods who had cruel and vindictive spirits. These demigods were also known to be tricksters who enjoyed tormenting their with utmost satisfaction before consuming their bodies at a later time. In the last year alone, the Kupua they would be hunting had supposedly tortured and killed eleven people. While that in itself meant the thing had to be taken care of, Sam was worried about another aspect he had found while researching. According to a couple of articles, Kupua's at one time had the power to manipulate time to their advantage. He had mentioned this to his dad, but John just shrugged it off as hearsay since it had never really been proven.

"Dean, I'm not so sure about this one. I think we should call Bobby and see what he thinks. Something just feel off about this hunt to me" Sam said after reaching over to turn down the radio. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach over the last few hours and he just couldn't seem to shake it. He wasn't sure why, but he just knew something would go wrong with the hunt.

"Everything is off about you little brother" Dean smirked a he reached out to pat Sammy on the knee. He couldn't help but feel that Sam's nerves were getting the better of him. Things had been a little tense after their last hunt in Salvation, especially after their dad had learned about Sammy's visions.

"Come on Dean, I'm being serious here" Sam stated as he rolled his eyes at Dean's playful banter.

"What's got you upset Sammy, did you have another one of those freaky visions in your dreams?" Dean asked knowing that Sam had slept for half of the journey. He hadn't noticed Sam acting restless in lumber and hoped he hadn't missed anything where his brother was concerned.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I have this feeling, sort of like you know something is going to happen but you don't know what or when" Sam replied as he fiddled with a hole in the knee of his jeans realizing just how stupid he sounded.

"Sam I'm sure nothing's wrong, but if it will make you feel better I'll talk to dad about calling Bobby when we get to the motel."

"Thanks Dean" Sam replied as he returned his focus to the road ahead. At least Dean had been willing to listen to him, now they just had to convince their dad.

Focusing on the truck ahead Dean turned on his right turn signal and followed his dad's truck off of the interstate just outside of Atlanta. They had been on the road for the better part of twelve hours and needed to stop for the night. As his dad pulled off the road and into a motel parking lot, Dean groaned at the sight of it. The outside of the building looked like it hadn't been painted in years and half of the lights in the vacancy sign didn't work. "Great, looks like dad has picked another fleabag motel. I bet the beds will have lumpy mattresses with the springs poking through"

He watched as his dad returned from the motel office and followed him down to the end of the building where he parked in front of door 118. He and Sam climbed out of the car and stretched as their dad got out of his truck.

"Here Sammy, go unlock the door" John said as he tossed him an actual key instead of the keycards that newer places used to unlock their doors. "Dean will get your things for you."

"Gee, thanks dad" Dean groaned tired from the long drive as he walked to the back of the Impala to get his and Sammy's duffle bags along with the weapons that needed cleaning.

Upon walking into the door, Dean was surprised to see how nice and tidy the room looked. Glancing over to the beds, he noticed that they were both queens and that they actually looked like they were in pretty good shape. He walked over and placed his duffle bag at the foot of the bed furthest from the door knowing his dad would want the one beside the door. "I call dibs on this bed" Dean replied with a smile as he looked over at Sammy with a smug look upon his face. "Sorry bro, but it looks like you get the roll-away this time.

"Sorry Ace, but they didn't have any roll-aways and since there is no way Sammy will fit on the couch over there, it'll all yours for the night"

"That's just frigging great" Dean replied with a pout thinking about how uncomfortable his night was going to be.

'It's alright Dean, I'll take the couch" Sam replied as he shrugged out of his jacket and placed it over the chair by the wall. "I probably won't get much sleep anyway."

"And that's just why your taking the bed kiddo" John said as he lay on hand on Sammy's shoulder. "Don't think I haven't noticed how little sleep you've gotten over the past few nights. I need you fresh for this hunt and that means getting a full night of sleep, something you won't get if you're too cramped on the couch.."

"But dad, I can…"

"No Sammy, dad's right. You do need your rest kiddo since you're beginning to look like a raccoon around the eyes. Why don't you go get first shower while dad and I talk." Dean encouraged his younger brother.

"Yeah, okay" Sam said as he pulled a clean pair of sweats and boxers from his duffle bag before walking into the bathroom.

After he watched his brother close the door, Dean talked to his dad about Sammy's concerns. In the end, they both decided that the lack of sleep probably played a huge part in the way that Sammy was feeling, but John promised to consider making the call tomorrow morning. Deciding to call it a night, they shed their jeans and was just getting settled when Sam came out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

"Time for bed son" John announced watching as Sam rolled his eyes before quietly slipping into the empty bed on the left bed. "G'night boys" John whispered before turning out the light and setting in for a good night's rest.

A few hours later however, John was instantly awakened by a rustling sound. He threw the covers off of his legs as he sat up on the bed, He could see the shadow of someone moving silently across the room and slowly reached under the pillow on his bed to grab his pistol.

"S'okay dad, it's just me" Dean whispered as he walked over towards his baby brother's bed where Sam was moving restlessly about. "Sammy's been having trouble with nightmares ever since I picked him up from Palo Alto. "Relax tiger, you're safe" Dean said soothingly as tried to ease Sammy back into a deep sleep before he could awaken fully.

John rubbed a hand across his face as he saw Dean sit on the edge of Sammy's bed and card his fingers through Sammy's hair. He heard him whisper words of encouragement and felt slightly out of place watching his oldest care for his youngest in a way he should have been doing himself.

"Go back to sleep dad, I've got him" Dean said as he smiled at his dad in the dark not knowing if he could see it. Sam had always been his responsibility and he saw no reason for that to change now that their dad was back in their lives. Dean sat beside his brother and comforted him until he heard the sound of deep even breathing indicating that Sam had relaxed fully into sleep once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Early the next afternoon found the Winchesters on the outskirts of Wintonville State Park where the last attack had been reported. The park encompassed five hundred acres of dense foliage providing plenty of coverage for the Kupua demon to make its attacks. Grabbing the gear they needed for the hunt, John and his boys set off on foot following the west end hiking trail where most of the bodies had been found.

As they made their way further into the park, John began to notice intermittent demonic symbols carved into the trees. "Watch your backs boys" John whispered as he ran his fingers over what appeared to be a centaur's head with symbols that he didn't recognize. Taking lead position once again, he followed the path of broken branches and trampled grass hoping it would lead them to the demon's hideout.

They had hiked approximately ten miles when they happened upon an open area surrounded by large boulders that seemed out of place. On the boulders, John noticed what at first appeared to be graffiti but on second glance appeared to be demonic incantations. "Shit" he whispered as he realized his big mistake upon recognizing a few of the symbols--he had just led his boys right into a trap in his eagerness to find the creature quick. The demon had protected it's habitat making sure all who entered would pay.

"Let's get the hell out of here" John shouted just as a lightning bolt appeared out of the clear blue sky and struck a tree causing it to fall and hamper their escape. He watched as his boys dove for cover in different directions before taking shelter himself behind the nearest boulder. As he heard the creature chanting, he yelled to check on his boys. "Dean, Sammy, are you boys okay?"

He was relieved to hear the voice of his oldest call out that he was fine and waited for Sammy's to confirm that he was also okay. Upon hearing no sound, he became anxious. "Dean, can you see your brother?" he hissed as he heard the Kupua finish the incantation it had been voicing over the past couple of minutes.

"No Sir" Dean stated as his eyes scanner the area where he had seen Sammy dive for cover. He wondered if Sammy had accidentally hit his head on something and knocked himself out. He was just about to make his way over to the area when he heard the demon begin to speak.

"And so the mighty hunters have arrived thinking they could take on the majesty of all that is me. You hunters should no by now that no good comes of all the time you spend chasing us demigods down. Since you seem to have so much time on your hands, I give you something to fill that time." The demon stated in vain satisfaction as it snapped it's fingers. Suddenly a child of approximately three years of age appeared naked in the middle of the clearing sitting on his little behind.

"What the hell did it mean by that?" John questioned as he looked at the child when suddenly he realized just how familiar the child looked with his curly brown locks and expressive, puppy dog eyes.

"No way, that can't be" Dean stated as he looked the child over intently. "It's just not possible. His suspicions however were soon confirmed as he heard inappropriate words for a three year old coming out of the child's mouth.

"Son of a bitch, I knew something would go wrong with this frigging hunt" Sammy yelled in a toddler's voice as he glanced at his tiny hands and feet. He pushed himself to his feet and put tiny hands to his hips as he glared over at his father and Dean. "Now what in the hell are we supposed to do?"

**TBC **_**I am not sure if this is worth continuing or not. Please give me your honest opinion about whether or not you would like to see more of the story. I plan to add some humor as well as angst while John and Dean try to take care of a toddler sized Sam with an adult sized attitude. But if you think it is awful, I will delete the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 2**_

_**Disclaimer. **__Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories._

_**Author's Note: **__Wow, I was blown away by the response to this story. I truly thought people wouldn't like it. Thanks for the many wonderful reviews!!! _

_Casammy: Gracias por leer y examinar, usted verá a mucho Deán "paternal" en esta historia._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Son of a bitch, I knew something would go wrong with this frigging hunt" Sammy yelled in a toddler's voice as he glanced at his tiny hands and feet. He pushed himself to his feet and put those tiny hands to his hips as he glared over at his father and Dean. "Now what in the hell are we supposed to do?"_

Dean stood staring unbelievingly as his mouth dropped open in awe at sight of the two-foot tall toddler yelling at him and his dad. "Sammy?" he questioned as his brain adamantly refused to believe what his eyes were telling him.

"Who the hell else would I be you stupid jerk?" Sam pouted as he crossed his tiny arms in front of his chest. "Don't just stand there like idiots, do something."

Snapping out of his shock, John quickly walked over towards his youngest and wrapped his jacket around him as hoisted him in his right arm realizing that the Kupua demon could still be close. "Come on boys, we need to get out of here before that damn thing decides to do something else" he stated as he reached down to pick up Sammy's duffle and sling it over his shoulders.

"Daaad, put me down" Sam whined with a tinge of embarrassment creeping onto his face as he tried to push out of his father's arms only to feel them tighten around him. "Damn it dad, I can walk"

"In case you haven't noticed kiddo, you no longer have shoes that fit you and I will not allow you to mess up your feet just because you're embarrassed right now so deal with it" John stated as he started walking at a brisk pace. He wasn't taking any chances now that Sammy was suddenly his baby boy once again in the truest form of the word.

"Hey Sammy, you need a little cheese to go along with that whine little dude" Dean smirked as he followed along behind his father. He couldn't help but to burst out laughing as Sammy gave him the middle finger salute. For such an angelic face, his baby brother sure could be a little devil.

After an of hour of brisk walking, John's right arm was beginning to cramp from carrying Sammy's weight. He was beginning to tire of the way his youngest kept squirming as he tried to get down as he complained nonstop. Knowing that they still had at least another hour's worth of walking, he said "Alright tiger, either you stop with the attitude right now or I'm going to apply my hand to your naked little bottom."

Sam instantly stopped his movements and complaining knowing that he had pushed his dad too far. He hadn't been spanked many times when he was younger, but those few and far between spankings had left an impression on his young mind. His dad had a firm hand and right now his little hiney was just way too exposed without the benefit of clothing to soften the blow. John breathed a sigh of relief as Sam finally settled in his arms.

"Hey dad, you want me to carry the little dude for a while?" Dean asked knowing that his dad was getting stressed, not only from Sam's complaining but also with the situation they had suddenly found themselves in. Sammy would be much more vulnerable to attack in his new found form.

"S'okay Ace, I've got him" John replied as he kept walking forward. The sooner they got to their vehicles, the better he would feel. They were approximately a half hour away from where they had parked their vehicles when John felt his youngest lean into him and lay his head on his shoulder with a big yawn. It wasn't long before he felt the warmth of small even breaths against his neck indicating that Sammy had fallen asleep. _"God it's been so long since I could hold you in my arms like this and chase your nightmares away with just a hug" _John thought as he nuzzled Sammy's hair with his cheek. How he missed times like this when he was still Sammy's hero and could do no wrong.

Finally arriving back at their vehicles, John placed a still sleeping Sammy into the back seat of the Impala and grabbed a few sleeping bags from the trunk to pad the floor so that Sammy would have something soft to fall on if he rolled off the seat. After making sure his youngest was secure and tucked in with his jacket, John stood up and looked at his oldest. "Sammy's going to need some clothing and a carseat. On the way in, I saw a Walmart approximately thirty miles from here. We'll stop there and get the things we need. Afterwards, we're going to head out to Bobbys place. We need somewhere safe to stay until we can figure out how the hell to get Sam back."

"Crap, you mean you actually want us to go shopping? " Dean asked with a shudder hating the idea of having to make their way through the store with the crowds of people that were bound to be there. If there was one thing he hated with a passion, it was shopping--well that and rats.

"Yeah, you got any better ideas for getting your brother the things he needs?" John asked with an exasperated look. Upon seeing his oldest shake his head no, John glanced at Sammy one last time before closing the door softly. "Take it easy with him and no speeding. We can't afford to be stopped by the police without him in a carseat."

"I know, I'll be careful" Dean stated as he climbed into the Impala and waited for his dad to get into his truck before starting the engine and pulling out behind him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Forty five minutes later, Dean was sitting in the parking waiting for his dad to return with an outfit so they could take Sammy into the store and buy the rest of what they needed. He watched as he returned a few minutes later carrying a small plastic shopping bag. "Okay kiddo, time to get up" John said as he shook Sammy's shoulder gently. He watched as Sammy sat up with glazed eyes and ran his tiny hand through his curly brown hair while drool leaked from the side of his mouth.

"We're are we?" Sam asked as he noticed all the cars around them.

"Walmarts" Dean replied. "You can't just keep running around naked ya know since it is against the law."

"Shut up jerk" Sam said as he watched his dad pull a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt from the bag and place it on the seat beside him.

"Okay kiddo, arms up" John said as he grabbed the shirt from the bag and prepared to dress his youngest.

"Oh hell no" Sam said as he crossed his arms and glared at his dad. "I have been dressing myself for years and I am still very capable of doing so thank you very much."

John just laughed and shook his head as he handed over the clothing not wanting to deal with Sammy's temper once again. After Sammy had pulled on his clothing, John lifted him out of the car and carried him inside the store with Dean following closely behind. Getting a shopping cart to hold the items they would be purchasing, he went to place Sammy in it when Sam started kicking his legs.

"No, I am not riding in the cart" Sam said rather loudly causing others to look over and see what the commotion was about.

Putting his mouth close to Sammy's ear, John gave his baby boy a warning. "Either you let me put you into the shopping cart or I will swat your behind right here and now in front of everybody young man."

"Fine" Sam ground out through clenched teeth as he glared at his dad once again. He slipped his legs through the holes and sat facing his dad as John pushed the cart ahead thinking of ways to get back at his dad. Sam sat quietly as his dad walked through the store adding items like socks, shoes, and boxers to the cart. Next, they went to the little boys clothing section where they started looking at the t-shirts on display. Rummaging through the shirts, Dean picked out one with a Batman logo on it and said "Hey dad, what about this one?"

Without giving his dad a chance to answer, Sammy replied "How about I kick your ass Dean" to which his brother replied "Bring it on short stuff."

"Boys, that'll be enough out of the two of you" John warned as he held up a navy blue t-shirt which read DADDY'S LITTLE MAN." Smiling to himself, John dropped the shirt into the hopping cart not giving Sam the chance to see it and turn it down. He soon added a Transformer's t-shirt as well as two others picked out by Sammy himself. As they stopped by a rack to look at the size 3T blue jeans that Sammy would need, John alertly watched as a middle aged blonde stopped right beside his shopping cart to admire Sammy and ruffle his chocolaty brown curls.

"Oh what a cute little grandchild you have" the lady said to John as she reached out to caress Sammy's cheek. "He is adorable!"

"Thank you but he's my son" John curtly informed the lady, incensed at the way she was implying he was old.

"Oh, my goodness" the lady replied with a blush at the mistake she had made. "I'm sorry if I have upset you."

Seeing the perfect opportunity to get back at his dad, Sammy asked "G'andpa, can we go to the toys next? You said I could have a toy" in a toddler voice dripping with saccharine sweetness.

"Son huh," the lady harrumphed as she gave John a distasteful look and walked away muttering how some men just didn't know how to grow old gracefully.

Sam began to heartily laugh as he watched his dad's face and ears grow red with embarrassment.

"That is so not funny Sam and you're going to wish you hadn't done that." Turning to Dean, John announced in a booming voice "Okay sport, let's go get your brother some pull-ups. It's going to be a long way to Bobby's and I don't want him to accidentally wet himself."

Now it was Sammy's turn to blush as he saw the way that others were looking at him. He couldn't believe his dad had just threatened him with putting a diaper on him. "I hate you" he seethed as he once again folded his little arms across his chest and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"You know what they say about payback's kiddo" John smugly replied as he pushed the shopping cart being careful to keep an eye on Sammy's feet. He didn't want to be caught off guard if Sam chose to kick him since Sammy's feet were way too close to his groin area.

On the way to choose a carseat, John noticed a display of spill proof sippy cups and reached over to pick up a few and throw them into the buggy since he didn't know how well Sammy's little hands would be able to hold a regular cup. The last thing he needed was for juice to be spilled all over the Impala's backseat. Finally arriving at the carseats a few moments later, John chose one that was approved by the AAA--American Automobile Association--to make sure Sam would be as safe as possible in the event of a car accident.

"Okay boys, time to get out of here" John said as he headed for the check outs. He didn't worry about what the cost would be. Albert Stanley would be picking up the tab for them on this one since that was the name on the latest credit card he was using. Once he had paid for the items, the Winchesters left the store happy to finally be out of the place that was starting to make them feel claustrophobic.

An hour later found John putting his truck into storage so that he could ride with his boys on the way out to Bobby's place. It would take them a few days to get there and he just couldn't stand the thought of them being in separate vehicles if something were to go wrong. "Toss me the keys Dean, I'm driving" John said as he opened the door for Dean to climb out, it was going to feel good driving the old girl again.

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_An hour later found John putting his truck into storage so that he could ride with his boys on the way out to Bobby's place. "Toss me the keys Dean, I'm driving" John said as he opened the door for Dean to climb out, it was going to feel good driving the old girl again._

"What do you mean toss you the keys?" Dean asked incredulously with his mouth agape. "This is my baby now, why can't you ride shotgun?"

"Because I'm your father that's why, now do as I say." John stated bluntly as he stood beside the driver's door holding his hand out and waiting for the key. For a moment he thought Dean was going to disobey him but then watched as his son climb out angrily before dropping the keys in his hand.

"This is bullshit dad and you know it." Dean grumbled as he walked around to the other side of the car unhappy with being relegated to passenger status instead of driver.

John rolled his eyes at his oldest child's attitude and was about to get in the car himself when he glanced in the back to see that Sammy had climbed out of his carseat and was sitting on his knees while looking out the other window. _"Oh shit, here we go again" _he thought as remembered the fight he had with Sammy at Walmart while trying to get him into the damned thing.

_He had pulled the carseat out of the cardboard box and placed it into the backseat and reached down to pick Sammy up when his youngest had started screaming bloody murder saying that he wasn't a damned baby and wasn't going to ride in the stupid thing. He had ignored Sammy's protests and picked him up with his youngest hitting and kicking at him with his little hands and feet. It had taken him over five minutes to get Sammy to sit still long enough for him to get him buckled into the damned thing._

"Sammy, what the hell are you doing out of your carseat? You know we can't take any chances with you being unrestrained in the protective safety device as far as the police are concerned." John informed his youngest.

"I don't care, I hate the damned thing and I'm not riding in it. It hurts my shoulders to have those straps coming over them and how the hell do you think it feels to have that lower part rubbing against my groin?" Sam whined determined not to sit in the seat again whether his father liked it or not.

"You should have said something about that earlier tiger. I'll loosen these straps a little and maybe it won't be so uncomfortable for you then." John said as he fiddled with the back part of the carseat. "Okay kiddo, that should do it. Now get your ass over here so I can strap you in." John stated as he reached over for his youngest.

"Are you deaf dad? I said I'm not riding in it." Sam yelled as he tried to push the other door open to escape from his dad's reaching hands.

"Oh no you don't." John intoned as he grasped a hand around Sammy's arm just as he had managed to push the door open. He climbed further into the car and picked his squirming child up and plopped him back into his safety seat and fastened him in."

"Now stay there" John ordered as he pointed a warning finger at Sammy. He quickly closed the door and then climbed behind the wheel of the Impala, ready to hit the road. He wanted to get to Bobby's place as quickly as possible. He knew that it would take them a few days to get there since they would have to go halfway across the country. He just prayed that it wouldn't be the ride from hell with the way his boys were acting.

He had no sooner pulled out onto the highway when he felt a sharp kick near his kidney area coming from the back. Glancing in the rearview mirror at his youngest he growled "Stop kicking the seat Sammy."

"I can't help it dad, this damned part that comes up between my legs is irritating me" he said as he wiggled around causing him to kick the back of the driver's seat once again. John blew out a deep breathe realizing just how _**long**_ the next few days were going to be for him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After a couple of hours of driving and a what felt like a bruised kidney later, John stopped to fill the gas tank of the car and get his boys something to snack on. He didn't want to stop for a motel and dinner until they had at least made it to the Arkansas state line. Walking into the store, he noticed the candy display and picked up a bag of peanut M&M's for Dean and a small bag of Skittles for Sammy. Before walking over to pay for his purchases he grabbed a couple of soft drinks also. Returning to the car, he tossed each son their bag of candy hoping that it would keep them occupied for at least he little while. He popped the top on the Pepsi he had bought for himself and then started the engine before pulling out onto the road after looking both ways.

They had only been on the road for about thirty minutes when he felt a small piece of candy hit him in the back of the neck. He tried to ignore it and keep his eyes focused on the road knowing that Sammy was trying to irritate him on purpose. Within the next five minutes, he felt it as three more pieces came sailing his way. "Damn it Sam, you're supposed to eat the Skittles not throw them. Now quit acting like a damned baby."

Dean snorted in laughter after hearing his father's words. "Have you taken a look at him lately dad, he _**is**_ a baby."

"I am not a baby you stupid jerk" Sam grumbled as he threw a handful of the candy at Dean's head. "I'll make you pay for that later."

"You and what army Tiny Tim?" Dean questioned as he snickered aloud. "You couldn't hurt a flea right now _BABY_ brother" Dean informed Sam as he stressed the word baby.

"Would you two just shut the hell up, you're giving me a headache" John grumbled as he glared at his sons. " And Dean stop picking on your brother. It's not his fault he is in this predicament right now. We should have listened to what he had to say before the hunt." Dean's mouth gaped open at his father's admittance. He couldn't believe that his dad had just actually admitted to being wrong.

"Yeah Dean, leave me 'lone" Sammy stated in his sweet little toddler voice as he stuck his tongue out at his big brother, happy that his dad has taken his side for once.

"That'll be enough out of you too Sammy." John said before Sammy could pull Dean into another argument.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After an exhausting four hour ride of listening to his boys argue and then Sammy's incessant explaining of why they made Skittles all the colors of the rainbow, John finally pulled into a Days Inn motel ready to order a couple of Pizza's for the night and hit the hay. After getting a room, he drove the car down to the end of the building and parked in font of room 129. "Dean, you get our things and I'll get Sammy" John stated as he pushed himself out of the car and stretched the aches out of his body. He pulled open the back door, reached in to unbuckle Sammy and lifted him out of the car and held him on his right hip. He carried his youngest over to the door and swiped the key card. He waited for the little red light to turn green and then pushed the door open before putting his youngest down on the carpeted floor.

Once they were settled in, John picked up the phone and called in an order for two large pizzas from the local pizzaria, one with just plain cheese and the other with sausage and pepperoni. Plopping down on the bed in exhaustion after making the call, he prayed for a peaceful night where he could relax and get his thoughts together. Those hopes were soon dashed however as he saw the small form of Sammy hurtling towards his brother and tackling him at the knee level.

Dean had just unpacked his things and was carrying his clothing into the bathroom to take a shower when he felt something smack into his knees causing him to fall to the floor. "What the hell?" he grumbled as he rolled over onto his back only to feel Sammy climb on top of him and start beating on him with his small fists. He raised his arms to shield himself from the soft blows that Sammy was landing. He felt a few blows to his chest and stomach and began to laugh at the absurdity of Sammy thinking he could actually hurt him as tiny as he now was.

"Take it back Dean, I am not a baby and I'm going to make you eat those words bitch" Sam grumbled as he kept swinging his little fists hitting Dean anywhere that he could incensed at the way Dean was laughing at him. Sitting atop Dean's chest, he glared at his big brother and then reached out to punch him in the face. His little fist wasn't able to connect however as he felt large hands lift him up and put him on the bed.

"That's enough Sammy, you know better than to fight with your brother." John stated as he knelt down in front of his baby boy. "I know you're frustrated right now son, but I promise you, we'll figure out a way to get you back to your normal self. Just be patient and cut us some slack for a little while okay tiger?"

"It's his fault, he started it and I'm going to finish it" Sam said as he glared at his big brother and launched himself off the bed only to be swiftly picked up once again.

"Hold it right there tiger, you need to calm down before you accidentally hurt yourself. I know you tired of Dean's snide comments and I'll make sure he knocks it of for a little while. Have we got a deal?" John questioned as he placed Sammy on the bed once again.

"Kay dad" Sam agreed while tugging at his right ear willing to call a truce for a little while as long as Dean behaved himself too. Suddenly feeling exhausted from the fight with Dean, he crawled up to the head of the bed and lay down to rest on his right side. As he closed his eyes, he felt his dad lay his jacket over him and ruffle his hair. "I'll wake you when the pizza arrives kiddo."

"Sammy okay?" Dean questioned in concern as he watched how quickly his younger brother faded off to sleep.

"Yeah, I think he's just exhausted from everything that's happened to him today." John answered as he sat on the bed by his youngest watching him sleep. "I think you need to ease up on him some Dean, he's having a hard time dealing with things right now."

"I know dad and I swear I'll try, but it's just too tempting with him being so damned cute and such a small fry size."

"Yeah, I forgot just how sweet and innocent he was as a toddler. I wish he had never had to lose that innocence." John said wistfully. "You know Dean, we're going to have to be more careful with him now since he's just too damned vulnerable in this form."

"Nothing's gonna get close enough to hurt him while I'm around dad." Dean said with conviction as he glanced over towards his sleeping brother. "Just let anything try to get within one hundred feet of Sammy and it will wish it had never been born."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Twenty minutes later, the pizza arrived and John decided to let his youngest sleep since he just didn't have the heart to wake the softly snoring toddler. Knowing that Sammy would be hungry once he woke, John placed a few pieces of the plain cheese pizza in the microwave knowing that Sammy preferred it over the pepperoni and sausage style pizza. Sitting at the small table, he and Dean ate in relative silence as they kept a watch over their youngest.

After finishing dinner, John went out to get the weapons bag from the Impala so he and Dean could take care of cleaning the weapons and checking their arsenal to see what supplies they would need to buy once they got to Bobby's. They were in the middle of checking over the different types of bullets when they heard a slight whimpering sound coming from Sammy's bed.

"I'll go check on him, he's probably having a nightmare" Dean said as he stood up and placed the silver tipped bullets in his hand on the table. He walked over to the bed and kneeled down beside it as he reached out a hand to run his fingers through Sammy's hair. He became concerned as he saw the bright pink splotches on Sammy's cheek and gently placed a palm on his little forehead. "Son of a bitch dad, he's burning up" Dean announced as he picked Sammy up and cradled him in his arms.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Dean became concerned as he saw the bright pink splotches on Sammy's cheek and gently placed a palm on his little forehead. "Son of a bitch dad, he's burning up" Dean announced as he picked Sammy up and cradled him in his arms._

"You've got to be kidding me, he was fine just a few hours ago" John stated as he stood up and walked quickly over to where Dean was holding Sammy to his chest. He reached out to place a hand on Sammy's hot forehead just as he saw his youngest child's eyes opening.

"Dad?" Sammy questioned as he opened his weary eyes to see a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong, did something…Dean, why are you holding me in your arms?" Sammy asked as he tried to squirm out of Dean's grasp wondering just what the hell was wrong with his big brother and why he felt like complete and utter crap.

"You've got a fever kiddo" John replied in explanation as he reached out to take Sammy from Dean's arms and sat him on the bed. "You know what to do Dean, we've got to get this fever down some before it becomes too dangerous." John said as he reached down and grasped the hen of Sammy's t-shirt and started pulling it up as Dean left to fill the tub u[ to the halfway point with tepid water.

"Stop it dad, what do you think you're doing?" Sammy asked as he slapped at his dad's hands wondering why his dad suddenly had a fascination with him and his clothing.

"I'm stripping you down kiddo whether you like it or not" John stated as a matter of fact while pulling the t-shirt up and over Sammy's head and removing it. "We've got to get that fever down some and the quickest way to do it is with a lukewarm bath. You should know that tiger since we've had to give you enough of them over the years."

"Aw crap" Sammy groaned knowing just what to expect over the next few minutes. His dad would make him sit in what seemed like ice cold water as he doused him down with it until he felt like his core temperature had been lowered enough. He felt his dad pick him up and lower him to the floor and then watched as his dad reached for the snap on his jeans.

"Don't…I can do it" Sam said as he tugged on his ear once again before reaching down to unsnap his jeans. As he shucked out of them, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his right ear and gasped.

"What is it, what's wrong tiger?" John asked as he bent down on his knees to look Sammy over closely.

"My ear hurts and I'm starting to get a sore throat too" Sam stated with a wince as he cupped his right hand to his ear to try and relieve some of the pain.

"Damn, I should have guessed you were getting sick when you fell asleep so early" John cursed remembering how Sammy would always find a place to curl up and go to sleep as a child when he was getting sick. He couldn't remember how many times Sammy had fell asleep quickly only for him or Dean to find him an hour or so later burning up with fever.

John hoisted Sammy in his arms and carried him into the bathroom. Seeing Dean's nod that the water was ready, John placed Sammy into the water and watched as his shivering son immediately tensed up and tried to climb out. "Sorry kiddo, but you've got to stay in there" John intoned as he picked up a wash cloth and sluiced the water over Sammy's burning skin.

"N-no, s'too c-cold" Sammy stuttered through chattering teeth as he tried to stand once more only to feel the pressure of his father's hands holding him down. "Daddy pleaseeee!"

"I'm sorry son, you have to stay…" John started to say in apology when he saw Dean stripping to his boxers before climbing into the tub.

"S'alright kiddo, I've got ya" Dean whispered as he pulled a shivering Sammy close to him. Sam allowed himself to rest against Dean's chest as John continued to pour the freezing water over his burning skin. John smiled his thanks to Dean as he watched Sammy finally relax as best he could through all of his shivering. After about fifteen minutes, John lifted a weakened Sammy out of the tub and dried him off while Dean took care of himself.

"Dean after you get dressed, go out and start the Impala. I'm ninety nine percent sure that Sammy has an ear infection so we're going to have to make a trip the ER." John told his oldest as he wrapped a towel around Sammy and removed his wet boxers.

"No, no hospital" Sammy said unashamed as he allowed his dad to carry him out of the bathroom and dress him since he was too tired to do so himself.

"I know you don't want to go champ, but it's the only way we can knock out the infection" John said as he finished dressing Sammy and picked him up to carry outside to the car where Dean was waiting on them. John placed a forlorn Sammy into his carseat before climbing into the driver's seat and speeding off toward the nearest hospital.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After arriving at the ER, John carried his youngest through the swinging glass doors to find the waiting room was nearly empty while Dean parked the car. After signing Sammy in, he took a seat with Sammy sitting in his lap to wait for the doctor to call him. Knowing that they had to be careful with the situation as it was. John decided to talk to Sammy about having to maintain a three year old persona.

"Listen up champ, you know you're going to have to act like a three year old once we get in there. The doc is going to talk to you like he would to a normal three year old so don't go rolling your eyes at him. I also don't want to hear any swearing coming from you , understood kiddo?"

"Yes Sir" Sam replied knowing that the doctor wouldn't understand a youngster of his supposed age having a rather extensive vocabulary. They had just watched Dean walk into the door when a nurse called out "Samuel Connor?"

John stood up and said "that's us" as he carried Sammy toward the swinging door with Dean following. The nurse showed them to treatment room five and took Sammy's temperature with a tympanic ear thermometer and wrote it on a chart. "The doctor will be here soon." she informed the small family before leaving them alone.

John placed Sammy on the small hospital bed and sat in the chair beside it as Dean stood pacing nervously. The door soon opened again and all three Winchesters looked up to see a middle aged doctor with slightly graying hair walk through the door.

"Well who do we have here?" the doctor questioned as he pulled up a stool to sit in front of Sammy to look into the most expressive blue green eyes he had ever seen.

"This is my son Sammy" John answered as he placed a comforting hand on the nape of Sammy's neck.

"Well Sammy, can you tell me how you're feeling? The doc asked as he smiled and placed his hands on Sammy's neck to check his glands.

"My ear hurts and my throat" Sammy relied as he reached up to rub it with his hand.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that sport. Let's see if I can't help it to feel better okay" the doc said as he pulled the otoscope from the wall. Placing a sterile tip on the instrument, he placed it into Sammy's right ear and whistled. "Looks like you got a middle ear infection sport" the doctor said as he noticed the redness of the ear and the bulging eardrum. Afterward, he glanced down Sam's throat to see slightly swollen tonsils.

Looking towards John, he said "Your son has an ear infection and slightly swollen tonsils. I'm going to give him an antibiotic shot with a pain reliever. It will give him a head start on fighting the infection and help him get some sleep tonight."

Hearing the doctor's words Sammy immediately bounced up in the bed. "Un uh---no way. I don't want a shot" he said as he quickly slid off the bed on his tummy.

"Hold it right there tiger" John said as he scooped his escaping child up into his arms once again "You'll do as the doctor says."

"No daddy, no!" Sammy screamed as he kicked out with his tiny legs hitting his dad in the thigh while beating at him with tiny fists.

"Stop that right now Samuel" John ordered as he struggled to maintain a hold on his squirming baby boy.

"No, I don't wanna shot" Sammy reiterated as he saw the doctor approaching with the needle in hand. Knowing he had to get away quickly or be held down for the injection, Sammy bent over and bit his father on the arm.

'Holy shit, he just bit me" John yelped as he lost his grip on Sammy due to the pain in his arm allowing him to escape.

Finally having freedom, Sammy scooted under the bed to getaway from the doctor's outstretched hands and made a beeline for the door. Just as he managed to get the door open, he felt himself lifted up from behind once again.

"Hold it right there little brother." Dean said as he laid Sammy back down onto the hospital bed. "The doctor said you need a shot to get better and that is just what is going to happen." He placed one hand on Sammy's hip and the other on his arm as he gently pulled him over onto his side.

"He's all your's doc." Dean said as he kept a firm grip on Sammy. He watched as the doctor reached around to unsnap Sam's jeans.

"I hate you" Sam intoned as he looked up at his brother with glaring eyes as he felt his jeans and boxers lowered. He felt the doctor rub a small area on the back of his behind with something cool and then he sucked in a breath as he felt the needle sink into his little bottom.

"Ow, ow, ow" he hollered as he felt the burning sensation of the medicine being injected into his body. He held his breath as tears formed in his eyes from the pain in his small tush.

"S'okay kiddo, it'll be better in a minute" Dean soothed as he watched the doctor remove the needle and replace his jeans. He pulled Sammy up into a hug and carded his fingers through Sammy's hair. "Calm down tiger, it's all over now, Shhh you're alright,"

As Dean soothed his baby brother, the doctor administered first aid to John by cleaning out the bite wound, applying an antibiotic ointment and then dressing it with a sterile bandage. After he finished, he looked up and John and said "Mr. Connor, how long has it been since you've had a tetanus shot?"

"Wh-what?" John questioned unbelievingly, there was just no way this was happening.

"I need to know how long it has been since you had a tetanus shot. The human mouth is full of germs and it is obvious that your son broke the skin when he bit you." The doctor informed him.

"It's been about ten years or so" Dean replied in answer for his dad since John seemed too stunned to do so for himself.

Pulling another vial and syringe from the medical cabinet, the doctor said "Mr. Connor, I need you to drop your pants please."

John's face turned pale as he realized what the doctor intended to do.

"You heard the doctor dad. You made Sammy take his shot now it's your turn." Dean said with a smirk.

"Son of a bitch" John groaned as he unfastened his belt and dropped his jeans. He felt the doctor push down his boxers just enough to rub the area to sterilize it and then he himself hissed as he felt the needle entering his skin. He took a deep breath as the medicine was injected and then blew it out once the needle was removed. _"You're going to pay for this Sammy" _he thought as he pulled up his jeans and refastened his belt. Looking over towards his boys, his anger instantly melted away as he saw Sammy sleeping like an angel with his head resting on his brother's shoulder. He waited for the doctor to hand over a prescription for Sammy and another for him.

"Okay boys , let's go home" John whispered so as not to wake his baby boy.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait. My internet was down.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Okay boys , let's go home" John whispered so as not to wake his baby boy._

After leaving the hospital, John stopped by an all night pharmacy to pick up their prescriptions while Dean stayed in the car with Sammy since the shot had the kid completely knocked out. Upon arriving back at the motel, he carried Sammy into the room and changed him into his pajamas while Dean got ready for bed himself since it was well past midnight. John was about to place Sammy in the small rollaway provided by the motel when he heard Dean speak up as he climbed into his own bed.

"Let him sleep with me tonight dad so I can keep an eye on him and make sure that fever doesn't go up any."

"You sure Dean? You know how much he moved in his sleep as a youngster. He's liable to keep you awake all night."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway wondering if he was okay over there on his own." Dean replied as he rolled on his side and lifted the blanket for John to place a sleeping Sammy into his bed.

As his dad turned off the lights and climbed into the bed closest to the door, Dean pulled Sammy to his chest and placed a protective arm over him. "G'night kiddo" he whispered as he closed his eyes to go to sleep secure in the knowledge that Sammy was safe.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John woke up at the crack of dawn and glanced over at his sons in the other bed. He smiled wistfully at the sight of his two sons snuggled so closely together. Seeing them that way brought back somber memories of the times when Dean used to climb into Sammy's crib just after Mary had died. Dean would mold himself around his baby brother as if to protect him from the evil that he now knew was out there in the world. Even though Dean wasn't talking then, John could see the protective look in his eyes whenever anybody got within a few feet of Sammy. He knew from that moment that his boys would have a strong bond that would only grow deeper throughout the years. Sighing to himself, he wrote a note to let the boys know he was going out for breakfast in case they woke up and placed it on the dresser beside their bed.

Sammy woke up early the next morning to find himself curled up to Dean's chest with Dean's arm thrown haphazardly over him. He immediately felt a rush of heat to his cheeks realizing that he had probably slept that way most of the night. "Damn, that shot must have really knocked me out" he thought since he couldn't remember the ride back to the motel or climbing into bed. Squirming out from under his sleeping brother's arm, he pushed himself off the bed to go to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he walked back out into the room to see his father just returning from making a breakfast run.

"Morning dad" Sam said with a yawn as he walked over to the table where his father was setting out the food and pulled himself up into a chair. He winced as his little bottom connected with the seat. "Jeez, that shot must have bruised my behind" he muttered as he rubbed his bottom absentmindedly.

"Oh that reminds me, you and I need to have a little talk about biting" John informed Sammy as he picked him up from the chair and upended him over his knees with his pajama clad bottom in the air. "You're definitely old enough to know better than to bite and now you're going to pay for that little stunt you pulled last night."

"No, wait, you can't" Sammy wailed as he reached his hands back to protect his tender behind from the forth coming smacks."

"And just why would that be?" John questioned as he moved Sammy's hands from his little tush and held them still.

"You were the one who told me to act like a three year old dad, I was just doing what you said. You can't spank me for that." Sam intoned as a desperate plea to keep his bottom from being thoroughly warmed.

"He's right you know dad" Dean agreed as he joined into the conversation. It wouldn't be fair to beat his ass since he was just doing what you told him to do."

"I didn't ask for your two cents Dean" John said as he contemplated what to do. Yeah, he had told Sammy to act like he was three, but Sam damn well knew what he meant by those words. Even as toddler all those years ago, Sammy had never resorted to biting to get his way. Sighing deeply, he raised his hand and applied five firm swats to Sammy's bottom.

"Son of a bitch" Sammy groaned as he felt his dad's solid hand smack his already sore bottom. He hissed in pain as tears sprung to his eyes but he refused to allow them to fall. He should have known his bratty attitude was going to result in formal punishment but damn he hated needles.

Lifting his toddler sized twenty two year old off of his lap, John gave him a quick hug and said "I know things are tough on you right now kiddo, but I am NOT going to just stand by and allow you to get away with major misbehavior and disrespecting me or any other adult. Do you understand me boy?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir" Sam pouted as he rubbed his sore behind thankful that his dad had actually went easy on him this time.

John ruffled his baby boy's hair and then thumbed away the lone tear that trailed down Sammy's cheek. "Dean get up and bring your brother a pillow to sit on so he can eat his breakfast" John ordered wanting to start the journey to Bobby's place as soon as possible.

After they had finished their breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and hash browns from McDonald's, Dean took a shower while his dad gathered their things and carried them out to the Impala. After checking over the room and making sure that Sammy had taken his medicine and had the eardrops placed in his ear, John checked them out of the motel and the Winchesters hit the road.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After a couple of hours on the road trapped in his carseat with nothing to do, Sammy became bored and decided to see just how far he could push Dean before he snapped. "Hey Dean, what was with the chick flick moment back at the motel dude?"

"What in the world are you talking about Sammy" Dean questioned, perplexed as to that his baby brother was referring to.

"Cradling me to your chest as I slept last night dude. Why did you put me into the bed with you?"

" I don't know what your talking about kiddo" Dean lied smoothly. When we got back from the hospital I plopped your tiny behind on the small rollaway they had in our room. Are you telling me you got into the bed with me last night? Dude that is so lame!"

"What, I don't even remember getting back to the motel, it was you and you know it. You were so cuddling me dude, admit it." Sam said with a huff.

"No way munchkin, you must have walked in your sleep. Guess I'm going to have to get you a crib when we get to Bobby's place to make sure it doesn't happen again" Dean said with a fake body shiver.

"No way bro, you aren't making me sleep in no damned baby bed" Sam retorted with a pout as he crossed his little arms in front of his chest in defiance. How in the heck had things turned on him so quickly. He was supposed to be irritating Dean instead of the other way around.

John smiled as he listened to his two boys bantering back and forth. Dean was such a smooth liar, it was no wonder he could con his way through any situation so effortlessly. Glancing into the rearview mirror to look at his youngest, John felt a tug on his heartstrings. It was so hard to reconcile the fact that the toddler he now saw in the mirror was indeed a full fledged adult.

"Now Dean, you know you shouldn't lie to your baby brother like that" John smirked as he winked at Sammy in the rearview mirror. "It's okay to admit that you were worried about the kid and needed to feel him near just to make sure that he was okay and that his fever didn't increase."

"I knew it." Sammy shouted as a broad smile lit his face bringing out the dimples in his pinkish cheeks. "Now who's the girl dude?"

"Shut up bitch" Dean growled at his brother while glaring at his dad. Looking at John he said, "You know that Sammy's never going to let me hear the end of this now don't you. I'll have to hear his gloating for the next two hundred miles or until we get to Bobby's. Thanks a lot dad."

'You're welcome Ace" John replied with a twinkle in his eye. It wasn't easy to get one up on Dean, but he didn't do too bad if he did say so himself. He returned his focus to the road when it suddenly occurred to him that he had neglected to call Bobby. "Oh crap, I forgot to call Bobby to let him know we we're coming and to warn him about what happened."

"Well, let's surprise him then" Dean stated with an obvious thought in mind. "I'd love to see his face when he sees the change in Sammy."

"I don't know Dean, you know how Bobby feels about surprises. He's liable to fill our behinds with a load of buckshot." John replied scrubbing his hand through his beard.

"Hey, don't I get a say so in this since I'm the one who…"

"No" replied John and Dean in unison making Sammy more determined than ever to get back at them for enjoying his predicament just a little too much.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few hours later, John decided it was time to pull over for dinner when he heard the rumbling sound coming from Sammy's tummy in the back. He pulled over at a local mom and pop diner that advertised _"The best food available for a hundred miles in any direction!" _After he climbed out of the car and was reaching in to get Sammy out of his carseat, he noticed Dean eyeing the three petite young ladies who were sashaying their way towards the restaurant in their skimpy little outfits.

"Hey dad, I'll take care of getting Sammy out, why don't you go on in and order something for us" Dean said with a suspicious looking smile on his face.

John just shook his head knowing exactly what Dean was up to. He was going to try and use his little brother to snag him a date since they would also be spending the night in town before completing their trip to Bobby's place in the morning. "Just make it quick, I don't want Sammy out in the evening air for too long with that ear infection."

"Yes Sir, we won't be long" Dean answered as he bent into the backseat and released the clasp on Sammy's carseat. "Hey Sammy, If you'll play the part of my sweet little three year old baby brother, I'll give you fifty dollars and do the laundry for the next month." Dean cajoled as he lifted Sammy out of the seat and onto his right hip.

"Just what are you up to Dean?" Sammy questioned with a raised eyebrow as he noticed his brother glancing over towards the restaurant. "Oh no, you are so not using me to pick up girls" Sammy said as he watched the girls sway their hips and look back at Dean with dreamy eyes.

"Ah come on little brother, you know I would do it for you if our roles were reversed" Dean complained as he waved a hand at the girls.

"Yeah right, you would be kicking me in the gonads dude for even thinking about picking up girls if you were in my situation" Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on Sammy, I'll give you anything you want, just don't ruin this for me okay?"

"Anything I want?" Sam questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah dude, anything you want." Dean replied as he started walking towards the girls with a huge smile on his face knowing the chances of him getting some tonight would be pretty high.

**TBC **_**Will Sammy play his part and help Dean get the girl? And if he does, what do you think he should he have Dean do?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Yeah dude, anything you want." Dean replied as he started walking towards the girls with a huge smile on his face knowing the chances of him getting some tonight would be pretty high._

"You've got a deal" Sam replied as he inwardly laughed about how Dean would hate listening to his so called _girly_ music for a month as he drove the Impala while Dean rode shotgun—of course that would be after he returned to normal size. And he would still make Dean pay him the fifty dollars, plus do the laundry for a month.

"Fantastic, just follow my lead dude." Dean said as he strode towards the three girls waiting near the entrance of the restaurant. As Dean eyed each girl, he was fascinated by the different features each girl had that accentuated her beauty. One was approximately five foot six with black hair that cascaded about half way down her back. She had piercing brown eyes, high cheekbones and a beautiful tan. The girl standing beside her was about the same height but she had shoulder length auburn hair with hazel eyes and luscious lips. And the third, she was a bit shorter at five foot two with curly blonde hair and an all American girl appearance. All three of the girls were wearing tight, low riding denim jeans with halter tops that highlighted their female curves.

"Hey there ladies, it's a beautiful night made even more so by elegance that you ladies are radiating with tonight" Dean touted with an award winning smile. "By the way, I'm Dean and this is my baby bother Sammy."

"Aw, he is so adorable." Julie, the black haired girl said as she reached out to tickle Sammy under the chin while introducing herself and the others. "My name is Julie and the one with the auburn hair is Shannon and the blonde is Alicia. Ya know, I've got to say that not many men like you would be willing to spend time with a brother who is so young.

"Well then that's their loss" Dean stated as he carded his fingers through Sammy's brown locks. "But then I bet they don't have a baby brother as wonderful as this little guy here, isn't that right Sammy?"

"Uh huh" Sammy nodded as he threw his arms around Dean's neck and gave him a hug before laying his head on Dean's shoulder and placing a thumb in his mouth playing his part to perfection.

"Oh my gosh, how sweet." Shannon cooed as she watched Sammy hug Dean. "It's obvious that your baby brother has raised him with a lot of love and affection. Most guys I date would have literally cringed just then."

"Yeah, well we try to make sure Sammy gets everything he needs don't we tiger?" Dean stated.

Sammy nodded his head yes and then looked up at Dean with his expressive blue-green eyes. "Deanie, I's hungwy. Can we go eat now?"

"Sure kiddo. I hope I can see you ladies again before we leave town" Dean stated as he rubbed his hands up and down Sammy's back and prepared to take him inside.

"Uh wait a second Dean, here's my number." Julie said as she pulled out a pen and small piece of paper. "If you have some free time later tonight, why don't you give me a call. Maybe we can go out for a drink or something."

"Sure I'd be happy to" Dean replied with a big grin. "As soon as I make sure Sammy is settled for the night, I'll call you."

Sammy looked at Julie and then at Dean. "Deanie, does that mean you gonna do the nasty tonight wif da girl?" he asked with a look of pure innocence in his eyes.

"SAMMY!" Dean's face flashed a bright crimson red upon hearing Sammy's question. He was so going to make Sammy pay for that little remark later. He could see the surprised look on the girls faces and figured that Sammy had just ruined things for him, but to his amazement, the girls started giggling.

"Oh my God that was too cute." Alicia stated as she giggled even louder at the stunned look on Dean's face. "You've just got to love the innocence toddlers." Knowing that little Sammy was hungry, the girls said their goodbyes and then entered the restaurant and chose a table not too far from where John was sitting so they could ogle Dean.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later that evening, Dean prepared for his date with Julie after having phoned her to ask if she'd like to go to a movie or out for a drink. He didn't care what they did, he just wanted to have a little fun and enjoy himself. And if it led to sex, well then he wasn't one to turn down a beautiful lady. After combing his hair and applying some aftershave, he put on his jacket and turned up the collar. "You're looking mighty fine dude" he said to the mirror image of himself with a wink. Walking out of the bathroom, he looked over to see his dad reading in his journal while Sammy watched television. He hoped the two would be able to get along tonight while he was gone.

"Dean, try not to stay out all night. I want to get an early start to Bobby's place in the morning. With any luck, we should be there by noon." John said without even glancing up from his newspaper.

"Yes Sir, I'll do my best" Dean promised with a smirk knowing it could be daybreak by the time he got back to the motel. As he opened the door to exit the room, he turned around and said "And you two try not to fight while I'm gone."

"Get out of here jerk" Sammy replied with a roll of his eyes. It wasn't like him and his dad fought all the time, just most of the time. He watched Dean walk out the door and then settled in to watch the rest of Friday the 13th since the movie always gave him a good laugh. Once the movie was over, Sammy looked over to see his dad still reading the paper. "Hey dad, can we go out and do something? I'm kind of bored."

"Sorry kiddo, it's getting late. I don't want people giving me questioning looks for having you out after eleven at night." John replied with a slight frown. "The last thing we need is CPS getting involved with the situation."

"S'okay" muttered Sammy as he tried to figure out what to do with himself. Looking at his extremely small stature and the bed, a deliciously wicked thought came to mind. He decided to actually act like the three year old he looked to be and started jumping on the bed.

'Sammy, what in the hell do you think you are doing?" John asked with an incredulous look on his face. "You are twenty two years old son in case you have forgotten."

"No sir, I haven't forgotten. But how many times am I going to have a chance like this?" Sam replied with a wicked grin as his jumps got higher. If he had been his normal six foot five, he wouldn't have even been able to stand up straight let alone jump on the bed.

"Son, I am trying to find some information on getting you back to normal and you're distracting me with what you're doing. I'm afraid you're going to fall off and get hurt with how close you are jumping on the edge o please stop jumping."

"I'll be careful dad, besides there's nothing else to do." Sam replied as he reached up with his hands to see if he could touch the ceiling with his next jump.

"Sammy it's just too dangerous with the size you are now. I don't want you to....Shit" John yelled as he jumped out of his chair in a panic after watching Sammy tumble off the bed with his head striking the edge of the dresser on the way down. He kneeled beside his now unconscious toddler sized son and started assessing his injuries right away. He checked to make sure that Sammy had a pulse and was breathing properly and then he felt along his arms, legs, and ribs to make sure he hadn't broken any bones in the fall. As he scanned his baby boy from head to toe, he noticed that Sammy had a small gash on the side of his head that had hit the dresser and was now streaming blood.

Taking his penlight out of his pocket, he used his fingers to gently pry Sammy's eyelids open and shined the light into his eyes. He immediately noticed that his pupils were sluggish and unequal in size. "Definite concussion" he muttered worriedly as he softly patted Sammy on the cheek.

"Sammy, can you hear me son?" he questioned anxiously.

"Sammy, I need you to wake up for me kiddo" he encouraged as he saw the slight movement of Sammy's eyes. He cupped Sammy's cheek in his hand and smiled as his youngest finally opened his eyes just a fraction.

"Hey kiddo, how ya feeling?" John questioned as he tenderly picked Sammy up and lay him in the bed.

"My head hurts. What happened?" Sam questioned as he raised his hand towards his head.

"You fell of the bed and hit your head tiger." John answered as he captured Sammy's small hand in his to keep him from touching the wounded area. "I'm just going to go into the bathroom and get the first aid kit so I can clean you up kiddo. Just lay still and don't move."

John returned from the bathroom a few minutes later carrying the first aid kit, a towel and wet washcloth. He tentatively cleaned out the gash with soap and water and then liberally applied peroxide over it to keep it from getting affected while making sure to shield Sammy's eyes from the solution. While he was applying first aid, he decided to question Sammy to check for his mental status. Concussions had a tendency to leave people quite disoriented.

"Hey kiddo, what's your name?"

"Aw come on dad, can't we just skip this" Sam said as he winced from the pounding that was occurring in his head.

"Answer the question son" John retorted.

"My name is Sam Winchester. I am twenty two years old even though I might not look like it right now. I was born on May 2nd, 1983 in Lawrence Kansas and I have an awesome big brother named Dean who drives me crazy sometimes." Sam answered as he snuggled down into the bed desperately wanting to rest.

"Okay smartass" John replied as he carefully mussed Sammy's hair. "Just get some rest kiddo. I'll wake you every few hours for the usual questions." John informed his son as he snuggled down into the bed beside Sammy. He needed to be able to tell if there was a change in his breathing as he rested.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later that night as Dean quietly let himself into the room at three in the morning, he was surprised to see his dad and Sammy curled up in the same bed together. "Now isn't that just one hell of a sight" he whispered at the sight that met his eyes. His dad had Sammy held snug to his side while his hand rested on Sammy's chest. He smirked as he thought about how much ammunition that one little scene would give him against Sammy for months to come. He pulled out his cell phone and was about to snap a picture when he heard his dad's voice growl at him in a hushed whisper.

"Don't even think about it Dean. Sammy's been hurt and I won't let you use this against him."

"Wh-what? What do you mean Sammy's been hurt?" Dean questioned fearfully as all thoughts of torturing his little brother fled his mind.

"He fell of the bed and hit his head on the dresser. He's got a slight concussion but thankfully he didn't break any bones." John replied in answer to Dean's question.

"Damn it, I should have been here." Dean replied guiltily thinking he should have stayed at the motel watching out for his little brother's safety instead of going out for a night on the town.

"There was nothing more you could have done for him than what I did. Give yourself a break Ace. You can't protect him from everything." John said after hearing the guilt in Dean's voice.

"No but I could have been here for him instead of out getting la…well, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Just get some sleep son. I'm going to need you to keep a close on Sammy tomorrow as we make our way to Bobby's." John replied as he closed his eyes to get what little rest he could before waking Sammy up again in forty five minutes for the usual questions.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Yeah, I know. Just get some sleep son. I'm going to need you to keep a close on Sammy tomorrow as we make our way to Bobby's." John replied as he closed his eyes to get what little rest he could before waking Sammy up again in forty five minutes for the usual questions._

Sam woke up the next morning to find himself lying in the same bed as his dad with his father's hand resting on his chest. _"Oh crap" _he thought immediately. _"If Dean sees this I will never hear the end of it." _He started to sit up but immediately regretted it as his head began to pound causing him to groan aloud.

"Sammy, you okay kiddo?" John questioned as he opened weary eyes to look at his youngest in concern.

"Yeah, I guess, except for the fact that my head is hurting like a bitch right now." Sam answered as he reached a hand up to his aching head and felt the gauze pad that was taped to his forehead. "What happened?" he questioned since his memory of the previous night was a little bit fuzzy.

"Just like the five little monkeys that jumped on the bed, you fell off and bumped your head." John replied sincerely without even cracking a smile.

Dean on the other hand snorted rather loudly from his own bed after hearing his father's remarks. He had been awakened as soon as he heard his dad question Sammy about whether or not he was feeling okay. "I can't believe you just said those words and with a serious face no less." Dean said to his dad as he burst out laughing. "But hey, I guess he does kind of look like a monkey with that shaggy hair of his and those tiny little arms and legs. All he needs now is a tail."

"Shut up dude." Sammy groaned as his face blushed a crimson red. No doubt about it now, Dean had enough ammunition on him now to last for years with seeing him snuggled up in bed with their dad. If only he could find a small hole right now, he would gladly dig himself in and never come out then maybe things would be good once again. Feeling a need to get out of the room quick, he decided a trip to the bathroom would be a fantastic idea. He slowly pushed himself up out of the bed and immediately began to sway upon tanding.

"Whoa, take it easy tiger." John stated as he placed a hand on Sammy's shoulder to steady him. "You took a pretty hard blow to the head, you're most likely going to have some balance problems for a day or two."

John helped Sammy into the bathroom and then walked away to give him the privacy to take care of business though he left the door slightly open just in case. He didn't want to have to kick the door in and pay for damages if Sammy happened to pas out on them.

After Sammy finished in the restroom, John insisted he get back in the bed to rest while he and Dean got everything packed up and ready to load the Impala. Sammy started to resist and then thought better of it. If he played his cards right, he could milk his injury for all it was worth.

Once John scanned the room and made sure nothing was being left behind, he picked up his and Sammy's duffle bags in one hand and hoisted Sammy up onto his hip with the other hand.

"Dad stop, I can walk." Sammy complained as he tried to get his father to put him back down without any success.

"I know you can kiddo, but I'm not taking any chances with you losing your balance and falling on the pavement outside so just shut your trap." John replied as Dean opened the door and all three Winchesters exited the room.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After placing what little belongings they owned in the trunk, John opened the back door of the Impala and began strapping Sammy into his carseat. Feeling a little exhausted from having spent most of the night checking on Sammy to make sure he didn't slip into a coma, he turned to his oldest and said "Dean, why don't you drive for a while. I'm kind of tired from last night and I really need to get some sleep."

"FANTASTIC!" Dean shouted as John tossed him the keys. He couldn't wait to get behind the wheel of his baby again. He climbed into the driver's seat and rummaged through the cassette tapes until he found his favorite one by Metallica. He turned the key in the ignition and started the engine as his dad walked around and climbed into the shotgun position. Loading the cassette, he smiled in contentment as _Fade to Black_ immediately started playing. This was going to be an awesome ride since he was back in control once again. His feelings soon changed however as Sammy called out from the back.

"Dean, I don't like that music, it's making my head hurt worse. Can't you play something else?" Sammy inquired with a little bit of whine to his voice.

"You know what dad always says small fry. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his pie hole!" Dean replied with a smirk.

"Not this time Ace" John replied as he leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. "You're brother isn't feeling well and he already has a headache."

"But dad, that's not..."

"No but's Dean." John retorted stopping Dean in mid complaint. Turning to focus on Sammy he asked "What do you feel like listening to kiddo?"

"How about some easy rock or something like that." Sam replied with a devilish smile. Things were definitely going his way.

John turned the dial on the radio station until he herd the melodious sounds of _Lost in Love by_ Air Supply coming over the speakers. "This one okay tiger?"

"Yeah dad, thanks" Sammy replied as he leaned back in his carseat to relax. He saw Dean giving him the evil eye through the rearview mirror and quickly stuck his tongue out him in victory.

"You're gonna pay for that Sammy" Dean threatened under his breath knowing that Sammy was playing his injury to get his way.

"Dean, don't threaten your brother" John stated as he rolled his head toward the window. His boys could really be exasperating sometimes.

"Then tell him to quit acting like a spoiled brat" Dean replied tersely.

"Sammy behave yourself and Dean--stop acting like a three year old." John ordered to let his boys know he had had enough of their shenanigans. He was beginning to wonder what in the world had possessed him to leave his truck behind to ride with the boys.

"Yes Sir" he heard both of his boys answer contritely. Maybe now he could finally get some sleep.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John awoke from his much needed sleep as he heard the sounds of gravel crunching under the Impala tires. He opened his eyes just in time to see the Singer Salvage sign hanging over the entrance of Bobby's driveway. He raised his arms and arched his back as he emitted a large yawn. He turned around and glanced at Sammy to see his youngest lightly snoozing with drool leaking from the side of his mouth. He reached into the back and gently shook his youngest by the shoulder. "Time to get up kiddo, we're at Bobby's place." John said as he watched Sammy sit up straight and rub his fists in his eyes.

"Kay" Sam replied as he scrubbed a hand across his face and grimaced when it came away wet. He started fumbling with the buckle trying to get it open with his tiny uncooperative fingers when Dean opened the door to the Impala and undid it for him. He smiled his thanks as Dean lifted him out of the carseat and placed him on the ground. "Well, let's get this over with." Sammy stated as started walking forward wondering what Bobby's reaction would be. They had just started up the stairs of the front porch when the front door was opened.

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't…" Bobby was suddenly struck speechless as his eyes landed on the smiling toddler standing between John and Dean. The kid stood just a touch over two feet tall and had curly brown locks. But the thing that aught Bobby's attention the most was the soulful blue green puppy dogs eyes that were intently gazing up at him. There was only one person in the world with those easily recognizable eyes and that was Sam Winchester.

"Holy Mother of God" Bobby whispered in a state of total disbelief. "What have you idjits gone and done this time?"

"Well, you see, it's kind of hard to explain" Dean stuttered as he nervously fiddled with the Impala keys that were still in his hands.

"Hard to explain my ass" Sammy harrumphed as he placed his tiny fists on his hips. "These two knuckleheads wouldn't freaking listen to me when I told them that something wasn't right with our last hunt and now I'm stuck looking like a three year old."

"Watch your language boy." Bobby grumbled not used to hearing such language coming from the mouth of one so small. He knew Sammy was twenty two years old but his mind just wouldn't apply that fact to the toddler standing before him. He pulled off his ball cap and ran his hand through his salt and pepper colored hair. "Somebody better tell me just what the hell happened and I mean like right now."

Taking a deep breath, John answered his friend. "We we're out hunting a Kupua demon. It had been terrorizing a small town in Georgia and resorted to killing some of the people there. The night before, Sammy had some reservations about going on this one--said he had a bad feeling about it. I just figured it was because he wasn't getting enough sleep. The next day we tracked the damn thing down in a state park and it got the drop on us. Next thing I know, Sammy is standing before us just like you see him now."

"Damn it John, did you even bother to research this one. Why the hell didn't you call me?" Bobby asked angrily. "The Kupua demons are some bad ass demigods with a reputation for being tenacious tricksters. I hate to tell you this, but this thing with Sammy is just starting. He'll soon have lapses in memory where he'll forget he is an adult. I hope to hell you're prepared to dealt with a toddler in every sense of the word."

What the hell are you talking about Bobby?" Dean asked disbelievingly. Surely he wasn't hearing what he thought he was.

"I'm telling ya that Sammy will have times when he thinks he really is a three year old. One minute you could be dealing with your twenty two year old brother and the next instant a three year old little kid."

"Holy Crap" whispered John as Bobby's words hit him with the force of being slammed into a brick wall. "What the hell have we done?"

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **"_I'm telling ya that Sammy will have times when he thinks he really is a three year old. One minute you could be dealing with your twenty two year old brother and the next instant a three year old little kid."_

"_Holy Crap" whispered John as Bobby's words hit him with the force of being slammed into a brick wall. "What the hell have we done?"_

Sam's face immediately paled upon hearing Bobby's words. "You have got to be kidding me Bobby. This has got to be some kind of practical joke right?"

"Sorry tiger, I wish it was" Bobby replied sincerely feeling sorry for the youngest Winchester. He hated adding more stress to the already obviously stressed out Winchesters, but they needed to know the truth.

"So what do we do Bobby? How do we get out of this mess we've gotten ourselves into?" John questioned as he placed his fingers to his temples trying to alleviate the headache that was quickly building to epic proportions inside his head.

"I wish I could tell you that it was going to be easy John. But once a Kupua demon exacts a time spell, it usually disappears for months on end to sit back and watch the outcome. The damn thing is probably kicking back right now with a beer and laughing its' ass off at the situation." Bobby replied honestly.

"You mean Sammy could be stuck like this for months?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

"That's exactly what I mean" Bobby replied as he noticed John who seemed to be deep in thought.

As John listened to Bobby's words, he wondered if Sammy had already been showing signs of reverting back to the three year old. Maybe the biting incident was more than just his youngest acting out. And the incident with jumping on the bed--could that mean that Sammy was beginning to show the signs of forgetting his true age? He immediately felt guilt consume him as he remembered spanking Sammy for the biting incident, maybe the kid couldn't have helped what he had done. "I'm such a dumbass." John said not realizing that he had said the words aloud.

"Well, I wouldn't disagree with you there." Bobby announced with a smirk. "But don't worry John, we'll figure something out. Until then, you and the boys can stay here with me where I can help you to protect and watch over the kid until we get Sam back to his normal self."

"Thanks Bobby, I appreciate it." John replied as he and Sammy followed Bobby into the house while Dean went to get their gear out of the car. By the time that Dean carried their duffle bags in, John and Bobby had already immersed themselves in researching some of Bobby's old tomes to see if they could find a way to break the demon's spell.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Approximately an hour later, Sammy found himself bored as he contemplated what to do with himself. His dad and Bobby were still absorbed in their research and Dean had fallen asleep on the couch a few minutes after he had carried their duffle bags inside and placed them in their usual rooms. Walking into the kitchen, he pulled on the door of the refrigerator until he was able to get it open. He sighed in relief as he saw the cold beers sitting on the bottom shelf. "Ah, just what I need to help me relax after all this crap." he said as he removed one and carried it over to the table. He pushed one of the chairs over to the counter and climbed up in it to get the bottle opener off of the counter. After opening his beer, Sammy walked through the living room and out the screen door to sit on the porch and relax while he drank the nice cold brew.

Soon, he could hear the sounds of movement within the house and realized Dean had woken up as he heard the muffled sounds of his dad and Dean talking. He couldn't really hear what they were saying, but he was too content to care. He smiled as he watched Bobby's guard dog Rumsfeld coming up for his usual scratch behind the ears. At least the old dog still recognized him even though he was much smaller in stature now. "What a good boy" he said as he obliged the frisky dog with a hearty scratch before he gulped down a large swallow of his PBR. He was about to take another drink when he was suddenly startled by loud cursing coming from behind him. "What the hell Dean?" he questioned as the bottle slipped from his small fingers causing it to fall down the porch steps and shatter on the ground.

"You're gonna know what the hell." Dean seethed as he walked over and picked Sammy up carrying him back inside to where their father and Bobby was. He walked over and stood Sammy directly in front of his dad and said "I can't even rest for an hour without having to worry whether or not Sammy's being looked after. Do you two realize what he was doing out there on the porch while you had your noses buried in those damn books."

"First of all, you better lose the attitude" John warned as he turned glaring eyes on his oldest. "You will NOT disrespect me and Bobby that way. Do you understand me Dean?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful sir. It's just that I walked outside and caught Sammy drinking a frigging beer." Dean replied to explain why he was upset. "He's too small for his body to handle a full bottle and he could have gotten alcohol poisoning."

"Don't be overly dramatic Dean" Sam said as he rolled his eyes at his brother's remarks. "I'm old enough to know when I feel a buzz coming on. It wasn't like I was trying to drink myself into a stupor or something."

"Shuddup Sammy" Dean retorted to his baby brother's outburst. "I am not…"

"Let me handle this Dean" John replied cutting his oldest son off mid rant. "Sammy, whether you like it or not, you are now too young to be drinking beer. If one of Bobby's customers had stopped by and seen you, CPS could have been called. The last thing we need right now is the feds butting into our business. So there's no more beers for you until I say so. Got it tiger?"

"But dad, I'm…"

"I know you're twenty two kiddo, but that's not the point. We have to be more careful now and that means thinking before you act. You don't want to be taken away from us do you kiddo?"

"No sir, I'm sorry" Sam replied with a kicked puppy dog expression upon his face.

"S'okay, just be more careful the next time." John replied as he patted Sammy on the head.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few hours later as evening descended over Singer Salvage, Bobby started to prepare a dinner of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and biscuits while John and Dean took care of cleaning their weapons. He knew it was Sam's favorite meal and wanted to cheer the kid up since he had been down in the dumps over being scolded about the beer. He couldn't stand seeing him mope around the house like he had lost his best friend. He had just started peeling potatoes when he glanced over to see Sam walking towards him nervously. "Hey champ, you wanna help me peel these potatoes?" Bobby questioned with a smile.

"Daddy said I's not awoud to touch knives Uncle Bobby" Sammy replied as he chewed his bottom lip while peering up at Bobby through the hair that was dangling in his expressive eyes.

Bobby's eyes grew huge as he suddenly realized that he was talking to Sammy instead of Sam. _"Damn, I didn't think things would move along this fast" _Bobby thought to himself as he placed the knife on the table while Sammy fidgeted before him. Knowing that he had to tread easy with the child before him, Bobby asked "Is something wrong tiger?" as he reached out to pull the squirming toddler into his lap.

Sammy shook his head no as he twirled his hair with his finger and leaned in towards Bobby's shoulder. "I was just finking. I can't find Deanie. Where he goes Uncle Bobby."

"He's out back with your daddy cleaning the guns. You want me to take you out there kiddo?"

"Uh huh" Sammy replied as he gazed up at Bobby. "I wants Deanie to read me a story. I's getting sweepy."

Bobby picked Sammy up and cradled him to his chest as Sammy rested his head on his shoulder. He rubbed Sammy's back as he carried him outside and over towards the wooden shed where the Winchester's were currently cleaning their weapons. Pulling open the door, he walked inside just as Dean and John were finishing up.

"Something wrong Bobby?" John questioned as he nodded towards Sammy with his eyes.

"Well, that depends on how you look at things." Bobby replied with a tight smile. "Sammy's getting sleepy and wants his Deanie to read him a story." He saw John look up at him in shock. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know that John was questioning whether or not Sammy thought he was truly three years old. He nodded his head as he carded his fingers through Sammy's curls.

"I'll take him Bobby." Dean said easily slipping into big brother mode as he reached over and plucked Sammy from Bobby's arms and clutched the weary toddler to his chest. Taking care of a toddler was nothing new to him since he had taken care of Sammy for years. Glancing towards his dad he said "I'm gonna give him a bath and then read him his story. Let me know when dinner's ready."

As Dean carried Sammy towards the house, Sammy lifted his head off of Dean's shoulder and looked at him kind of funny. "Deanie, how you gets so big?" he questioned innocently as he tried to figure things out.

"Cause I eat all my spinach" Dean fibbed as he ruffled Sammy's hair.

"But you don't wike spinach." Sammy stated innocently as he scrunched up his little face at the thought of eating such nasty food. "I don't wike it either."

"Yeah, well that's why you're still a squirt" Dean said as he placed Sammy on his shoulders and "flew" his little brother into the house much to the delight of Sammy. He carried his baby brother up the stairs and then started his bath water as he carried Sammy with him to their room to get his pajamas.

"Deanie, can I have bubbles p'ease?" Sammy inquired remembering that Bobby usually let him take bubble baths when they stayed with him.

"Sure tiger" Dean replied as he placed Sammy's pajamas in the bathroom before walking to the kitchen to get the dish washing liquid. Carrying it up the stairs, he squirted some into the running water he had just turned on and then helped Sammy out of his clothing as the tub started to fill with lukewarm water.

"In you go kiddo." Dean said as he lifted a naked little Sammy and placed him carefully into the tub. He watched as his baby brother began to play with the soap suds by sculpting them into a beard on his little face. Picking up a wash cloth and putting soap on it, he said "Looks like I'm going to have to get you a razor for that new beard you're growing huh sport." He then started bathing Sammy as his brother continued to play. He had just stared washing his feet when Sammy gave him a funny look.

"Sammy, is something wrong?" he asked in concern as he watched his brother shake his head as if dizzy or something. He noticed Sammy's eyes get huge just before a look of indignation crossed his face.

"Dean what the…get out of here you big pervert" Sam stated as he grabbed the wash cloth from his brother's hands suddenly realizing that he was naked in the tub and that Dean was bathing him. He couldn't remember what had led up to Dean being in there with him, but he was sure as hell going to make him leave.

"Sammy, I uh…."

"It's Sam" Sam growled as he thrust his finger towards the door. "Out. Now."

Dean hurried from the bathroom and walked down the stairs as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to figure out what in the hell had just happened. He walked into the kitchen to find his dad peeling potatoes as Bobby was putting on some chicken to fry. Sitting down in the chair opposite of his dad, he said "Sam's back" as he reached over to pick up the other knife on the table to help his dad. "The brat just called me a big pervert."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**Author's note: **The Book that John reads-- **Love You Forever **belongs to Robert Munsch.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Dean walked into the kitchen to find his dad peeling potatoes as Bobby was putting on some chicken to fry. Sitting down in the chair opposite of his dad, he said "Sam's back" as he reached over to pick up the other knife on the table to help his dad. "The brat just called me a big pervert."_

By the time that Sam had finished his bath, he walked down the stairs to find Bobby just putting the food out on the table. Glancing over towards Dean, he felt the heat rise in his cheeks remembering the embarrassing moment that occurred between them only a short while ago. He slowly walked over towards the table and climbed into the chair with a booster seat on it without saying a word. Looking down towards his lap and fiddling with his fingers, Sam said, "I'm sorry for calling you a pervert Dean. It's just that things were uh…"

"Awkward, I know kiddo, don't worry about it" Dean said with a smile as he tilted Sam's head up. "There's bound to be lots more of them so let's just slip them under the rug as they occur and not worry about them okay little dude?"

"Thanks Dean" Sam replied with a twinkle in his eye, happy in the knowledge that his big brother wasn't mad at him for his earlier outburst.

"Hey there tiger, I made your favorites." Bobby touted as he placed a plate with a piece of chicken and mashed potatoes smothered in gravy in front of him.

"Wow, that's awesome, thanks Bobby" Sam replied as he picked up his spoon and began to eat. He couldn't remember the last time they had had such a fantastic home cooked meal.

"You're welcome kid" Bobby replied as he fixed his own plate and sat down. John and Dean could take care of serving themselves. The hunters then ate in relative silence until Bobby brought up what he knew was going to be a touchy subject. He knew that this thing with Sammy could go on for months and they needed to talk about his safety and going back to the hunt.

"Listen, I was just thinking about what's going to happen with Sammy once you decide to go back to the hunt again" Bobby stated with a direct look at John.

"What do you mean what's going to happen with Sammy, he'll go with us the same as he always has." John stated as he forked some green beans into his mouth.

"John, you know how dangerous that could be with Sammy's condition right now. What if he regressed in age just as you were facing down an evil spirit or a black dog?" Bobby asked with exasperation evident on his face.

"Then I would protect him the way I always have Bobby." Dean automatically stated. He had done it for years and it would be no different now.

"Damn it Dean, it doesn't have to be that way. You guys could leave Sammy here with me where you wouldn't have to worry about whether or not he was safe." Bobby retorted.

"Now wait just a damned minute," Sam shouted. "You idiots are talking about me like I'm not even here. I'd like to have some say so in what's going to happen."

"And you will kiddo" John informed him. "If it comes down to going back to the hunt while things are they way they are, then I'll make sure you have a say in what happens. We'll face that problem if and when the time comes, but until then, let's not worry about it okay." The hunters agreed to call a truce and the rest of dinner was passed with small talk about Bobby's salvage business and the fact that he could use a little help fixing cars while the Winchesters were staying with him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After dinner was over, John and Bobby retired to the living room while Dean and Sammy did the dishes. Dean had pulled over a chair for Sammy to stand in so that he could rinse the dishes. Of course he made sure the kid was blocked in by another chair and himself so that he couldn't fall. As he washed the dishes, Dean could tell something was on Sam's mind and waited for his baby brother to let him in on it.

"Dean?" Sam questioned hesitantly as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"Yeah?"

"You and dad wouldn't leave me behind would you, I mean if we can't fix this and dad decides to go back to the hunt?" Sam asked "I know it will be a hassle having me along, but I don't want to be left behind even if I am basically useless now." Sam hung his head upon finishing the last statement not wanting Dean to see the tears that were now glistening in his eyes at the thought of his own family abandoning him.

"Hell no, we wouldn't leave you behind tiger, don't even think that." Dean stated vehemently to relieve his baby brother's fears. "And don't ever let me say you're useless again or I'll kick your ass. And for your information, it isn't now or never has it been a hassle taking care of you bitch."

"Thanks jerk." Sam retorted with a smile knowing that Dean wouldn't lie to him, that he meant exactly what he had said. He just hoped his dad agreed too.

After finishing the dishes, Dean went up the stairs to take a shower leaving Sammy to fend for himself. Sam decided to turn on his laptop and research the net to see just how much lore was out there on the Kupua demon. He found that Kupua demons could take any shape they desired and that some were considered cannibals who devoured even their own kind at times which caused Sam to shiver just thinking about it. He had just googled another page when suddenly he began to feel funny. "What the…?" he started to question but soon lost his train of thought as he looked at the funny page on daddy's computer.

Knowing that his daddy probably forgot he had the computer on, Sammy walked into the living room where he could hear him and Uncle Bobby talking. He decided to wait to tell daddy about what he saw since his daddy hated to be interrupted when he was talking to other adults. As soon as there was a lull in the conversation, Sammy walked over and climbed up on his father's lap.

"Sam is something wrong son?" John questioned in surprise that Sam had actually decided to climb in his lap of his own free will.

"No daddy, nuffin's wrong, I just wanted to tell you that you left your pooter on in da other room" Sammy replied as he snuggled in to his father's chest and stuck a thumb in his mouth.

"I did huh?" John questioned immediately recognizing the fact that he was now talking to Sammy instead of Sam.

"Uh huh" Sammy said through a big yawn as he used a little fist to rub his eyes.

"Looks like my little man is getting sleepy." John said as he ruffled the curly brown hair on his little boys head. "You ready for bed kiddo?"

"First, can I have a story?" Sammy asked as he looked up at his daddy with a pleading expression in his blue-green eyes.

"Sure you can baby, what do you want me to read?" John replied unable to turn down his youngest with those puppy dog eyes of his.

Sammy climbed off of John's lap and went to grab a book off of Bobby's shelf that Bobby always kept for him on those weekends they spent with him during daddy's hunts. He quickly found the book he was looking for and wondered why it had so much dust on it. Returning to his father's lap, he handed the book over. "Read this one p'ease daddy."

As John held up the book, Bobby's eyes lit up with mischief. _"Uh oh John, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into." _he thought waiting to see the outcome, he knew exactly what Sammy would be requesting John to do.

As John situated Sammy in his lap, he opened the front cover of the Robert Munsch book and began to read in a soothing voice.

_A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang: _

_I'll love you forever,I'll like you for always,As long as I'm livingmy baby you'll be. _

"No daddy" Sammy said as his dad read the part that said I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. "You have to **sing** it wike Uncle Bobby does."

John looked at Bobby with a look of disbelief on his face as his cheeks tinged pink. "Daddy doesn't sing baby, maybe Uncle Bobby should read this one for you."

"No daddy, I wants you to read it. I's heard you singing in da shower. P'ease daddy."

John groaned inwardly knowing that he would have to honor Sammy's request. Sammy wouldn't be sitting there in his lap thinking he was three years old if he had listened to him in the first place so, taking a deep breath, John began to read again.

_A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang: _

_I'll love you forever,I'll like you for always,As long as I'm livingmy baby you'll be. _

_The baby grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was two years old, and he ran all around the house. He pulled all the books off the shelves. He pulled all the food out of the refrigerator and he took his mother's watch and flushed it down the toilet. Sometimes his mother would say, "this kid is driving me CRAZY!" _

Sammy giggled at the face his father made a funny face as he read the part about the things the kid did to drive his mommy crazy. "I do's that to you sometimes huh daddy?" he questioned with a twinkle in his eye.

"You sure do tiger!" John replied as he tickled his youngest child's stomach before continuing with the story.

_But at night time, when that two-year-old was quiet, she opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor, looked up over the side of his bed; and if he was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While she rocked him she sang: _

_I'll love you forever,I'll like you for always,As long as I'm livingmy baby you'll be. _

John started reading more softly as he looked down to see Sammy's eyelids becoming heavier. He knew Sammy would be out in no time at all.

_The little boy grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was nine years old. And he never wanted to come in for dinner, he never wanted to take a bath, and when grandma visited he always said bad words. Sometimes his mother wanted to sell him to the zoo! _

_But at night time, when he was asleep, the mother quietly opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If he was really asleep, she picked up that nine-year-old boy and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she rocked him she sang: _

_I'll love you forever,I'll like you for always,As long as I'm livingmy baby you'll be. _

Noticing that Sammy's eyes were closed, John whispered "Looks like he's down for the count" as he picked Sammy up off of his lap and cradled him to his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around Sammy as his youngest lay his head on his shoulder. He soon felt small puffs of warm air against his neck signifying that Sammy was in a deep sleep. "Bobby, I think I'll call it a night too." John informed his old friend knowing that he needed to get Sammy to bed. He placed a hand on Sammy's back and rubbed it up and down as he carried his baby boy up the stairs. He carried Sammy into his room and then gently placed him on his bed since Sammy was already dressed in his pajamas.

John didn't feel comfortable leaving a sleeping Sammy by himself while Dean was still in the shower so he stripped off his jeans and over shirt leaving him in just a t-shirt and boxers before sliding into bed with his youngest. He lay on his side and then pulled Sammy in close enjoying the comfort of having the small warm body beside him. He bent his forehead down and placed a light kiss on the top of Sammy's head. "I love you tiger." he whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

After climbing out of the shower and toweling off, Dean entered his and Sam's room to find his dad in the bed with Sammy who was softly snoring while being cradled to their dad's chest. He was startled for a moment but then figured Sammy had regressed in age again. _"Way to go dad." _he thought to himself as he reached over and pulled the bed comforter up and over them before climbing into bed himself.

**TBC Little Miss Bump, I hope this chapter met up to your request for a sweet John/Sammy moment. Maxandkiz---I will put your request into the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 10**_

_**Disclaimer. **__Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories._

_**Warning: **__Language as usual. _

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

_**Previously: **__After climbing out of the shower and toweling off, Dean entered his and Sam's room to find his dad in the bed with Sammy who was softly snoring while being cradled to their dad's chest. He was startled for a moment but then figured Sammy had regressed in age again. "Way to go dad." he thought to himself as he reached over and pulled the bed comforter up and over them before climbing into bed himself._

Deep into the night, John was awakened as he heard the sound of feet rushing across the floor and out the door. Looking across at Dean's bed, he could see the blankets thrown back in a haphazard way and wondered what was going on. He didn't have long to wonder however as he heard the unmistakable sound of gagging coming from the bathroom across the hall. He gently eased away from Sammy so as not to wake his sleeping youngest and quietly walked across the floor. As he neared the slightly open bathroom door, he could hear the sounds of retching as Dean threw up the dinner he had eaten hours earlier. Leaving the light off, he grabbed a clean washcloth from the shelf and held it under the sink as he wet it in cool water. Wringing out the excess water, he folded it over three times and lay it on the nape of Dean's neck. "I'm here if you need me Ace." he informed his oldest as he held the washcloth to his neck and rubbed circles on his back using his other hand.

Dean tensed slightly and then relaxed as he felt the comfort of the cool washcloth against his neck. "Thanks dad." he whispered as his stomach stopped cramping just long enough for him to take in a decent breath. He was about to push himself away from the toilet when the nausea assailed him again. "Son of a bitch." he groaned as he leaned forward and open his mouth for the vomit to spew forth again.

As he threw up, he began to feel a cramping feeling in his bowels as his stomach suddenly made itself known. "Oh God" he whispered feeling a sudden and urgent desire to use the bathroom. "Get me a bucket dad!" he ordered as he stood up and quickly pulled down his boxers and sat down quickly own the comomde seat just as his bowels decided to relieve themselves. He wrapped his arms around his aching midsection and bent over as the cramps grew in intensity. "What the hell?" he muttered as nausea began to make itself known once again. "This is so not good."

John returned with the bucket just in time to hand it to Dean as he threw up once again. John held his breath as the smell of sickness overwhelmed him knowing right away that Dean obviously had a stomach virus. Hearing the sounds of softly pattering feet, he looked around to see Sammy walking towards him. "What are you doing out of bed tiger?" John asked wondering which Sammy he would be talking to.

"I's heard noises and I wokes up and you weren't there" Sammy answered as he raised his hands to be picked up. "Is Deanie sick daddy?"

"Yeah kiddo, he's not feeling to well right now. Daddy's gonna have to give him some medicine to stop him from getting worse." John said as he ruffled Sammy's hair. "You go back and get in the bed Sammy, Dean and I will be there in just a minute." John said as he lightly kissed Sammy on the cheek and put him down. He gave Sammy a light pat on his bottom to get him moving forward. John waited for a few minutes until Dean had finished his business and helped his weak son to the room and then helped him lay down on the bed.

As Dean curled up on his side to go back to sleep, John ruffled through his duffle bag and pulled out their first aid kit. He cursed as he noticed the Phenergan tablets had run out. Dean needed something to curb the nausea and diarrhea or they risked him getting dehydrated with the severity of what just happened. As he dug through the medical kit looking for something else, he found a packet of suppositories that had been prescribed for Sammy a few months back when he couldn't keep anything on his stomach. "Hmm, guess these will do." he said as he pulled the package out of the first aid kit and read the directions.

"Damn, Dean isn't going to like this to well" he stated as he pulled out a sterile glove and put it on his hand before opening the package and pulling out one of the bullet shaped suppositories. He heard a quick intake of breath and glanced over to see Sammy looking at him with huge eyes.

"What's you gonna do wif dat daddy?" Sammy asked as he looked at the thing his daddy held in his hand.

"Well, I'm going to have to um…put it in Dean's uh…uh… in his hiney so he'll stop throwing up." John stuttered answering his little boy.

John was surprised as his youngest suddenly started sobbing loudly and threw himself off the bed and stood in front of Dean. "What's the matter Sammy? Why are you so upset?" John asked in confusion wondering what in the world had upset Sammy so much.

"No daddy, I wont lets you shoot Deanie in da butt. You stays away from my Deanie." he said as he shook a small fist at his father.

"Sammy, I'm not going to shoot your Deanie" John replied incredulously wondering what in the hell made Sammy think such a thing.

"Yes you is daddy, you gots da bullet right dere in your hand." Sammy intoned as he continued to guard Dean

Suddenly understanding what had his little boy so upset, John said "This isn't a bullet kiddo, it's just shaped like one so it's easier to insert. Look." he stated as he squeezed it to show Sammy that it wasn't made of metal.

"You pwomise?" Sammy asked as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Yeah kiddo, I promise." John answered as he pulled Sammy into a one armed hug to comfort him. "Why don't you sit up there with your brother. Something tells me Dean isn't going to like what I am about to do."

Patting Dean on the cheek lightly to arouse him, John said, "Dean, I need to give you something to stop the nausea and vomiting before you become dehydrated."

"Kay dad" Dean replied sleepily as he held out his hand for the Phenergan pills. He just hoped he would be able to keep the medicine down with the way his stomach was rolling.

"Sorry sport, we're out of the tablets, I'm going to give you a suppository kiddo." John replied waiting for the outburst he knew was sure to come.

"Oh hell no, you ain't putting no damned suppository up my ass." Dean vehemently replied as he rolled away from his father. "Don't even think about trying it."

"But Deanie, you needs to take your medicine so you can get better." Sammy informed his brother as he grabbed Dean's hand. "You don'ts have to be scarwed. I's here and I'll hold your hand."

"Dean looked at Sammy with shock in his eyes. "I'm not scared Sammy, I just uh…I just don't….uh, dad help me out here." Dean pleaded not knowing what to say.

"But Deanie, you always makes me take my medicine." Sammy innocently pouted as tears rushed to his eyes once again. "I don't wants you to be sick Deanie, p'ease take your medicine."

"Crap" Dean mumbled as he rolled over on his side and presented his derierre to his father. "I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do dad." he stated as he felt John pull his pajama bottoms down. Dean face flamed in embarrassment as he placed his legs in the proper position. He sucked in a breath as he felt his dad's hands touch his bared bottom and couldn't help but clench the muscles in his behind just thinking about what his father was about to do.

"Relax Dean," John said as he placed the suppository in the proper area and then gently began to push it in. He looked up to see Sammy running his fingers through Dean's short hair as he whispered sweet words of encouragement to his brother. "There, all done now." John stated as he pulled the glove off and threw it away before replacing Dean's pajama bottoms.

"About damned time" muttered Dean more embarrassed than he had ever been in his life at having his father give him a suppository at his age wondering if he would ever live this one down. This would give his dad and Sammy ammunition to use on him for years to come.

After tossing the glove away, John quickly picked Sammy up and placed him back in his own bed. "Don't want you getting sick too tiger." he said as he lay Sammy down and cover him up with a blanket. "You boys get some sleep now." John walked over and turned off the light before climbing back into the bed with Sammy. He was going to stay in case Dean got worse or Sammy got sick.

"I wuvs you daddy" Sammy whispered as he snuggled into John's chest.

"I love you too Sammy." John replied as he wrapped an arm around Sammy and waited for his youngest to fade off to sleep before doing so himself.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Early the next morning, Sam woke up to find himself cuddled to his dad's chest as he lightly snored. He sighed as he quickly realized it had happened again. _"This is really getting to be embarrassing" _he thought as he extricated himself from his dad's arm wishing they would find something to end the curse the demon put on him. He silently pushed himself off the bed and then turned around to find Dean still sleeping. His brother looked kind of pale and he had a bucket placed near the head of his bed. _"When did he get sick?" _Sam wondered as he walked over and placed a palm to Dean's head finding it relatively cool. Knowing that Dean had probably been up half the night, he decided to leave him and his dad sleeping and silently toddled out the open door.

From the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs, Sam knew that Bobby was awake and in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He walked down the hallway and placed a supporting hand on the wall as he carefully walked down the steps. As he strolled into the kitchen he ran a hand through his sleep mussed hair. "I sure could use a cup of that coffee you have brewing Bobby." Sam said as he climbed up in a chair and sat on his knees so Bobby wouldn't have to get the booster seat.

"Morning Sam" Bobby intoned as he reached up into a cupboard and pulled out a small plastic cup. He poured it a fourth of the way full with coffee and then added some milk to cool it down. "Here you go kiddo." he said as he handed the cup over to Sammy who gave him a questioning look.

"Bobby, you know I always drink my coffee black. What's with the milk?"

"That's when you were a full fledge adult kid. I am not about to have you hyped up on caffeine in your toddler state. You either drink that or it's a glass of straight milk for you." Bobby answered.

"Gee thanks" Sam grumbled as he placed the cup to his lips and took a small sip pleased to find out that it actually didn't taste that bad.

"So where's your dad and Dean?" Bobby inquired as he removed the bacon from the skillet. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Still sleeping. I think Dean's sick so they probably had a long night." Sam replied through a yawn.

"I thought I heard the sound of somebody barfing last night" Bobby said as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs and two slices of bacon in front of Sammy. "Eat up kiddo. You're dad and Dean can take care of themselves later." As they ate, Bobby could tell something was bothering Sam since he was being unusually quiet and it concerned him.

"Sammy, is something wrong tiger?"

"No, I just…" Sammy stopped mid sentence and shrugged his shoulders.

"You just what?" questioned Bobby determined to find out what was wrong.

"I just wish this was over. I'm losing chunks of my life Bobby and it scares me. What if I change into little Sammy one day and don't change back. I don't want to lose who I am."

"I can't say that I know how you feel Sam, and I can't promise you that won't happen. But I will promise you this, we're doing everything we can to set things straight. You've just got to hang in there for a little while."

"I'm trying Bobby, but I just feel so damned useless. You guys don't need me. I'm just taking up space." Sam replied as he hung his head.

"Yeah, well that might be what you think, but you're wrong. As a matter of I could use your help figuring out an exorcism I've been working on. Been at it for two damn months now and I'm still having trouble translating a few of the words. You're a whiz with research when it comes to the internet, think you could help me?" Bobby asked.

"You're kidding right, I mean you've never had any trouble translating Latin" Sam replied thinking that Bobby was just trying to make him feel better.

"Hell no, I'm not kidding. The text is really ancient and was uncovered by another hunter who had no use for it. But if you're not up to it, then…"

"Wait a minute Bobby, I didn't say that." Sam intoned anxiously needing to feel useful for a change.

"Good, then finish your breakfast so we can get busy." Bobby ordered happy with himself. There was no way he was going to allow Sam to become depressed with the situation if there was anything that he could do about it. He made a mental note to himself to talk to John about how Sam was feeling so they could make sure to keep a close eye on the boy's mental state as time progressed.

**TBC **_**Hope this met up with your expectations for a certain little scene Lisa.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**Warning: **Language as usual.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Sam worked on translating the Latin text, Bobby slipped off up the stairs to talk to John and Dean about the youngest Winchester's state of mind. He needed to make sure that John and Dean were aware of how the kid was feeling so that together, they could all work on improving Sam's state of mind. Knocking on the door before entering, he heard a gruff voice tell him to come on in. Pushing open the door, he saw John sitting on the edge of his bed putting on his boots while Dean still slept.

"He doing okay?" Bobby inquired as he nodded his head over towards Dean who was still looking somewhat pale.

"Yeah, he just had a rough night between the throwing up and diarrhea. There's no fever so he should be fine in a few hours. You know Dean, he won't let anything keep him down." John answered succinctly.

"S'good, glad to hear it. I just hope Sam will be fine too." Bobby said as he scrubbed a hand through his salt and pepper colored beard.

"What do you mean by that? What's wrong with Sam?" John asked worriedly as he quickly strapped on his knife sheath under his t-shirt wondering what had happened to his youngest.

"I think he's getting depressed John. The kid came down stairs earlier while I was making breakfast and I could tell something was bothering him. While we were talking, he told me that he feels useless and that he thinks we don't need him. He's scared John even though he doesn't want to admit it."

"Shit, I was afraid that would happen." John intoned worriedly. "I can't even begin to imagine how rough this has been on him. But you know what really scares me Bobby, the thought that Sam could have a vision when little Sammy is front and center. Sammy was innocent to the supernatural world up until he was eight years old. I hate to even think what a vision could do to him as a toddler."

"Holy Crap, I hadn't even thought about that" Bobby replied anxiously. "And there's no way we can protect him from that if it happens damn it."

"Protect him from what?" Dean asked through a yawn as he opened his eyes feeling much better to see worried expressions on the faces of his father and Bobby. "Is something wrong with Sam, uh, Sammy?"

"Well, yes and no" John replied as he walked over to sit on the edge of Dean's bed and placed a palm on his forehead to check for fever. "Bobby just informed me that Sam's feeling a little down in the dumps. He's worried that we don't need him anymore and that he's useless to us now." John answered.

"Well hell, I'll have to go knock some sense into that head of his and let him know just how wrong he is." Dean replied as he pushed himself to a sitting up position. "That little twerp should no better than that, but that still doesn't explain why you're worried about protecting him."

"It's complicated son. I was just talking to Bobby about what could happen if Sam has a vision while he's age regressed." John stated knowing how much it would worry Dean.

"Son of a bitch dad, I hadn't even thought about that. You do realize that Sammy had no knowledge of the supernatural world when he was three. If he has one of those damned visions as a toddler, the kid is bound to freak." Dean said apprehensively. "We better make sure from now on that somebody is with the kid at all times, speaking of which…"

"Yeah, I'm headed down there now" John answered since he was thinking along the same line as Dean. "I need to talk with him anyway."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John walked into Bobby's study to find Sam intently working on deciphering one of Bobby's books. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the his son looking like the world's smallest geek as he had his tongue stuck out his mouth in concentration as he wrote down the words on paper. "Hey tiger, I think it's time for you to take a break before you give yourself a headache" John said to his youngest as he walked over to the desk and stood beside him.

""I'm fine dad, you don't have to worry about me." Sam replied without looking up.

"But I do worry kiddo." John retorted as he reached down to pick Sam up in his arms. "Whether you realize it or not, you're the most important thing in both mine and Dean's lives so don't ever forget that. I don't know what we would do without you son."

"CHRISTO" Sam stated rather vehemently. There was no way this man could be his dad. John Winchester was definitely not the sharing and caring kind of man. He was a tough as nails ex-Marine who wouldn't even think about discussing his feelings.

"I'm not possessed Sam" John replied laughing as he sat Sam down on the desk in front of him. "I know I wasn't the best of father to you when you were younger kiddo and that it was Dean who basically raised you, but I'm trying to do better this time around. I feel like I've been given a second chance and I just hope you'll let me."

"Oooookaaay" Sam replied unsure of what to say since he was used to his dad being more of a drill sergeant. He wondered just how long this new attitude of his dad's would last.

"I know things are weird for you right now Sammy, but I promise you we will figure this out and we will have you back to the man you used to be. It's just going to take some time, but until then, maybe you can put that geek brain of yours to work researching Bobby's tomes later tonight and help us find out just what the hell will stop this thing once we find it."

"You mean you really need my help on this one dad, you're not just trying to placate me or something?" Sam asked needing to know the answer.

"Just when the hell have I ever tried to placate you kiddo? Haven't I always made you do things even if you pitched your little temper tantrums and fought me along the way?" John said questioningly.

"Yeah you did, and you could be a total asshole about it at times." Sam answered with a smirk.

"Hey now, watch your mouth kiddo. You definitely ain't to big now to take over my knee once again you know." John stated with a smirk of his own.

"Yes Sir" Sam stated with a salute not wanting to feel his father's hand placed against his backside again. "Whatever you say sir."

"Smartass" John replied as he lifted Sam down from the desk. "After lunch, how about you come outside and help with that "66 Chevy Nova your brother and I have been working on?"

"Now I know you're possessed dad. You know that I ain't worth a damn when it comes to fixing cars. It's something I've never learned to do." Sam replied knowing he wouldn't be of any help.

"Yeah and I'm sorry about that kiddo. I should have taught you the ins and outs of working on a car engine just like I taught your brother. I failed you in that regard." John said solemnly knowing just how much time he had lost with his youngest. "But at least you could hand us the tools while we're too busy to reach for them ourselves."

"Okay, guess I could do that." Sam said just happy to know that they would be spending some time together as a family.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few hours later as the Winchesters worked on the Turbo-Fire 327-cubic-inch V-8 delivering 350 horsepower engine, John couldn't help but admire the beauty of the car. The humped fenders and bold grille brought back memories of him taking out Mary in his old man's car before they had gotten married. He remembered trying to impress her with the chrome strut mount, alternator and other chrome pieces on the engine. Mary had just giggled and said the engine sure did look pretty.

They had been working on the car for about an hour when he asked Sam to hand him an old fashioned crescent wrench because he just couldn't stand to use the new fangled type on a classic car. When Sam didn't hand him the required tool within a few seconds, John lifted his head from under the hood to see his youngest sitting in the middle of Bobby's tools strung out all over the ground. "Sam, what the hell are you doing?" John inquired with exasperation since Sam was supposed to be helping.

"Aw, daddy, you said da bad word" Sammy giggled as he covered his little mouth and giggled. "You's not supposed to talk wike dat daddy, Pastor Jim says so."

"Oops, daddy forgot tiger," John replied knowing Sammy had age regressed once again.

"Dat's okay daddy, I not tell on you." Sammy replied as he stood up and toddled over towards Dean who was working on something underneath the car. "What's you doing Deanie?"

"I'm trying to work on the exhaust manifold short stuff Dean replied as he pushed himself out from under the car and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Eww, Deanie, you's dirty" Sammy informed his big brother as he scrunched up his nose at the way his brother looked covered in grease and dirt.

"Oh I am huh, well let's just see what I can do about that." Dean said as he picked his baby brother up and lay him gently down on the ground and began to tickle him unmercifully.

"No, 'top, you's getting me dirty too." Sammy giggled as he tried to bat Deans hands away from his unprotected stomach.

"You mean right here?" Dean questioned as he wriggled his greasy fingers and poked Sammy in the navel.

"Daddy help" Sammy yelled through immense giggles. "Deanie's getting my belwy button"

"Now Dean, you know you shouldn't be tickiling your brother there when it is so much easier to get him here." John said as he himself joined into the tickle war by tickling Sammy underneath the arms.

"No daddy no," Sammy giggled as he tried to roll away from tickling hands. "You's supposed to help me not Deanie."

"Oh, I forgot Sammy, John said as he tackled Dean to the ground and held him down so Sammy could launch a tickle attack of his own. Dean giggled uproariously, if a little put on, to the immense pleasure of his baby brother who now thought he had the upper hand with tickling.

"I gots you now Deanie" Sammy laughed as he tried his best to pull Dean's boots off. "I's gonna tickle your feet."

"Don't you dare" Dean heaved through panting breaths as he allowed himself to be held down. He couldn't remember having this much fun in a long time. He helped to push his own boot off as Sammy pulled on it and then felt tiny hands removing his sock.

"Ew Deanie, you gots stinky feet, I not tickling them" Sammy said as he wrinkled his nose once again and plopped his little behind on the ground and plumped his thumb in his mouth.

"You getting tired munchkin?" Dean asked as he saw Sammy's eyes beginning to droop.

"Uh huh" Sammy replied as he reached his arms out to Dean to be picked up. Once he was hoisted into his brother's arms, Sammy placed his head down on Dean's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to take him inside for a nap." Dean told his father as he headed towards the house. "I'll be back out to help once he wakes up."

**TBC **


	12. Chapter 12

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**Warning: **Language as usual.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"I'm going to take him inside for a nap." Dean told his father as he headed towards the house. "I'll be back out to help once he wakes up."_

John walked into the house approximately an hour later to find Dean asleep in the recliner with Sammy cuddled to his chest. Dean had both arms wrapped protectively around his little brother who was also sleeping and sucking on his little thumb intermittently. John sighed, wondering just how long it had been since he had seen Dean this content. His face was so relaxed in sleep and he looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. It was amazing to see the change in their life in the short time since Sammy had been changed to his toddler form.

Feeling a tad bit thirsty, John walked into the kitchen and pulled a Budweiser beer out of Bobby's refrigerator and twisted off the cap. He had pulled out a chair and sat down to relax a few minutes when a piercing scream came from the living room causing the beer bottle to drop from his fingers and shatter on the floor, it's liquid contents spilling everywhere. Running into the living room, he saw Sammy clinging to Dean's neck and violently trembling. "What the hell's the matter with him?" John questioned fearing a vision as Sammy's wails seemed to get louder by the second.

"I don't know." Dean answered feeling distraught himself after such a rude awakening. He placed a comforting hand on the back of Sammy's neck and started rocking him as he made shushing sounds near his ear. "You're alright kiddo, I'm right here, don't cry, I've got you." Dean glanced up at his father to see the extreme look of worry in his eyes and realized immediately what his dad was thinking. _"Oh crap, Sammy must have had a vision."_

"Sammy, I need you to tell me what's wrong so I can help you little brother. Why are you so scared?" Dean prodded his brother to talk as he rubbed a hand up and down Sammy's back feeling the shivers wracking his small frame

"He hurted Uncle Bobby" Sammy replied with tears brimming in his eyes as he buried his face into Dean's shirt and sobbed.

"Who Sammy? Who hurt Bobby?" Dean questioned needing to get as much information as possible if they were going to stop it from happening.

"Da bad man with da black eyes." Sammy answered through hitching breaths as he clutched onto Dean's shirt with his little fists. "He shooted Uncle Bobby with da gun outside."

"Shit, Bobby's out back by himself working on that '62 Chevelle." John grunted as he grabbed one of Bobby's handguns off the shelf and stuffed it in the back of his jeans. Grabbing a canteen of holy water and turning to face Dean, he said "Get your brother hidden somewhere safe just in case that bastard is after him." before dashing quickly through the kitchen and out the back door.

Standing up with Sammy in his arms, Dean grabbed a gun of his own, rushed to the basement and quickly walked down the stairs taking two at a time. Bobby had a devil's trap drawn on the inside of the door leading down to the basement and there were no windows that could be broken from the outside. Scanning around, Dean soon spotted a little alcove that would be perfect to hide his brother in. "Sammy, we're going to play hide and go seek. I'm going to put you in a hiding spot and then we're going to wait and see if Daddy can find you okay shrimp?"

"But I dont's wanna pway hide and go seek Deanie." Sammy cried as he applied a bear hug around Dean's neck. "I wanna stay wif you."

"Well then we'll both hide from Daddy." Dean replied as he slid into the small alcove as best he could with Sammy's back to the wall to make sure he was as safe as possible. "Now remember kiddo, we have to be very quiet so Daddy can't find us." Dean said hoping to keep Sammy as quiet as possible.

"Okay Deanie, I's be as quiet as a mouse." Sam replied as he buried his head into Dean's shoulder once again. The alcove was a little bit dark and he didn't like dark places.

"That's my boy." Dean replied as he enveloped Sammy in his arms. If the demon managed to get past his dad and Bobby, Dean would make sure it never got close enough to lay a hand on Sammy.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Bobby was about to put the finishing touches to the '62 Chevelle he was working on, he got a prickly sensation on the back of his neck that warned him of impending danger. He lifted his head minutely and surreptitiously scanned the area around him. He soon saw an old man of approximately fifty five years of age walking his way. He fingered the silver knife that was in the front sheath of his jean's and felt the comfort of the pistol that was tucked into the back of his jeans. As the man approached closer, Bobby stopped what he was doing and looked up. 'Can I help you?" he asked as he placed a hand near his hip for easier access to the gun.

"Yes you can" the demon stated as it's eyes flashed back. It lifted a hand and Bobby went sailing through the air only to impact with an old rusted out truck causing him to grunt in pain and fall to the ground. He felt the gun slip from numb fingers as sharp spikes of pain reverberated through his back and shoulder. Smirking with pride, the demon waltzed over to where Bobby sat stunned on the ground and reached down to pick his gun up. "Pulling Bobby up off the ground by the lapels of his shirt, the demon asked, "Where is Sam Winchester?"

"Go to hell, I'm not telling you anything." Bobby spat out as he looked the demon squarely in the eye. He was beginning to gasp for breath as he felt the demon's hands squeezing the life out of him.

"Been there, done that." the demon replied as it wrapped a hand around Bobby's throat and began to squeeze. "Word has it that the brat is vulnerable now and Azazel wants him. Tell me where he is or I will kill you now with your own weapon." The demon informed Bobby and then aimed the gun knowing damned well that the hunter would be dead just as soon as he revealed the location of Azazel's chosen one.

"Somewhere where you'll never touch him." John replied as he watched the demon drop Bobby like a rag doll and turn around to face him. Knowing that he had to act quick, John tossed the holy water from his canteen into the demon's face. He watched in satisfaction for just a second as the demon's face began to blister and smoke and then quickly started to recite an exorcism.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica, Ergo draco maledicte et section Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos."_

John didn't take the time to listen as the demon threatened to kill him in the most horrible and vile ways possible. He knew he had to keep the demon away from Sammy, especially with him being age regressed and in toddler form right now. Finishing the exorcism he said, _"Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis,Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomini quem inferi tremunt Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Amen"_

John breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the black smoke exit the host's mouth and swirl up in a tornado like form before flaming out in a burst of fire. He took just a minute to check on the body that fell to the ground to confirm it was dead and then rushed over to check on his hunter friend.

"Bobby, you okay?" John asked with concern as he knelt down and placed a comforting hand on Bobby's shoulder as he now sat up against the rusted truck.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How the hell did you know that bastard was out here?" Bobby questioned as he rubbed a hand over his aching shoulder.

"Sammy had a vision." John replied pulling back the shirt near Bobby's shoulder to inspect the damage, noting that Bobby had some very vivid bruising already starting to show.

"Tell me you meant Sam, that it was Sam who had the vision." Bobby stated as he looked at John imploringly hating the idea of a toddler Sam having to deal with a vision.

"I wish I could Bobby, but it was little Sammy, he was sleeping when it happen and woke up screaming. If you think you can manage walking, I really need to get back to my boys and make sure they're okay." John said as he glanced back towards the house.

"We need to do something with this body first John. I don't want the Sammy to accidentally see it. There's no telling how that would traumatize him." Bobby replied knowing John was too concerned about his boys to be thinking straight.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." John replied before looking longingly at the house once again. "Let's just get it in the shed for now. I'll have Dean take Sammy to the park or something to keep him occupied while we do a salt and burn."

Nodding his head in agreement, Bobby and John picked up the dead body and carried it to the shed where they placed it under a tarp. They quickly cleaned up to keep from scaring Sammy and then trotted off at a quick pace towards the house.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sitting with Sammy in the basement, Dean could hear the sounds of footsteps as they entered the house. He held his breath as he tired to figure out who was walking around on the floor. He stealthily pulled the gun from the back of his pants hoping that Sammy didn't see him as he took aim towards the basement door. "Be extra quiet now Sammy." Dean whispered as he turned and looked at his brother. He enforced the notion by putting his index finger to his lips and whispering "Shhh."

He heard footsteps criss-crossing the rooms a few more times before the door to the basement creaked open. He placed his finger on the trigger and tightened it marginally as he waited to see who was there. He sighed in relief as he soon heard the words, "Dean, Sammy, you boys down there?"

Sammy began to giggle as soon as he heard his daddy's voice calling out to them. "Uh oh, here he comes." Sammy whispered in a rather loud voice as he snuggled in closer to Dean.

Knowing that he had to let his dad know they were there and that Sammy thought they were playing a game, Dean whispered back loud enough for their father to hear, "Shh, Sammy or daddy will find our hiding place. You're not supposed to tell him where we're hiding, he has to seek us."

John immediately understood Dean's message and began to walk slowly down the stairs. "Sammy, where are you?" he questioned in a sing-song voice causing his youngest to giggle even more. He pretended to search different areas of the basement until a few short minutes later he walked over to the small alcove and said in a happy voice, "I found you!" He reached down and picked his youngest up as Dean moved out of the way and he swung Sammy up and into his arms. As he held Sammy in his arms, John looked over at his oldest and said, "Hey Dean, why don't you take Sammy here to the park and let him play while I help Bobby take care of a little salt problem. Oh and Dean, make sure he stays away from strangers at all costs."

"Sure dad" Dean answered knowing exactly what point his dad was trying to get across as he reached over to take his baby brother into his arms. "I'm sure Sammy would love to play on the swings and the jungle gym." He carried Sammy upstairs and helped him into his jacket before grabbing his own and carrying Sammy out to the car. He placed him into the carseat and buckled him in before watching his dad and Bobby walk into the shed. He'd make damn sure to talk to his dad tonight about what had happened.

**TBC **_**Do you want to read the scene with Dean and Sammy at the park or should I just glance over it?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 13**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**Warning: **Language as usual.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Hey Dean, why don't you take Sammy here to the park and let him play while I help Bobby take care of a little salt problem. Oh and Dean, make sure he stays away from strangers at all costs."_

Arriving at the park, Dean opened the door and scanned the surrounding area for any signs of danger, before reaching into the back to get his baby brother. He didn't know exactly what happened back at Bobby's, but from his dad's reaction, it must have been bad otherwise he wouldn't have been sent off with Sammy. Seeing only a few women watching their own toddlers at play, Dean decided it was safe and pulled Sammy out of his carseat and placed him on his side as he carried him over to the enormous play area. Placing Sammy on the ground and kneeling in front of him, he asked, "Okay tiger, what do you want to do first?"

Spying the jungle gym with all of the bars to climb on, Sammy replied, "Can I pway on da monkey bars Deanie?" as he chewed hesitantly on his little fingers. He was afraid Dean would think he was to small to play on such a fun toy.

"Sure you can kiddo, but I'm going to stay close so you don't fall and break a leg or something." Dean replied in answer to Sammy's question. He could just imagine how pissed his dad would be if Sammy came home with a broken bone doing something so normal as playing at the park. Dean watched Sammy begin to climb on the silver bars and he followed his every little move. He loved seeing the bright smile that was plastered on Sammy's face as he climbed in and out of the bars. Upon seeing Sammy climb too high for comfort, he said, "Alright that's high enough monkey." and reached out to grasp him around the waist to lift him off the monkey bars.

"I's not a monkey Deanie." Sammy replied laughing as Dean put him down on the ground and he immediately began to climb again. He got approximately half way up when his sneaker clad foot slipped on one of the bars. He gasped as he began to fall but immediately felt himself swung up into strong and protective arms.

"Okay kiddo, I think that's enough of the monkey bars. Let's find something else a little safer for you to do." Dean stated as he ruffled his little brother's chocolaty brown curly hair and gave him a hug. Dean couldn't help but smile as he heard the ladies sitting on the park bench talking about him and how fantastic he was with his little boy, all of them wishing their children had a wonderful father like him. Dean followed Sammy over to the sandbox where he picked up a shovel and began helping his little brother fill it to the brim with sand. He then helped Sammy to turn it over carefully so they could make a sand castle.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

On the far end of the park, a short, chubby man wearing faded out Levi's and a plaid shirt stood watching as the little children played. His eyes twinkled as he took in the little girls in their dainty little pant sets. They all looked so sweet and innocent as they twirled their little pony tails and play Barbies near their mothers. But the little girls didn't even compare to the sweet young boy who had just arrived with the blonde man in the brown leather jacket and was now playing. The man licked his lips as he watched the curly brown haired toddler climbing on the jungle gym.

As he watched the sweet angelic child play, the man couldn't help but be envious of the man who stood closely to him making sure that he didn't get hurt. As he watched the child slip, his hands clenched in terror at the thought of his beautiful face being marred by a bruise, it would ruin the child's appeal. He sighed in relief as he watched the man swing the little boy up into his protective arms which kept him from being hurt. _"Definitely the father."_ the man thought seeing a brief moment of fright in the blonde haired man's eyes.

The short, chubby man salivated at the mouth as he watched the father wrap his child into a loving hug. Oh how wonderful it would feel to have that sweet young thing held in his arms. This was one he would not sell once he had him within his grasp, this one was a keeper. He would hug him and kiss him until the child felt smothered in his love. He wiped sweaty palms on his pant leg as he tried to figure out a way that he could get the child within his clutches. He could be a much better father if only given half a chance. Wringing his hands together in nervousness, he stood behind a tree to watch and wait. He would wait for the perfect opportunity to present itself, and then he would snatch the child from beneath his father's nose before the undeserving jerk ever knew what happened.

"Soon you will be mine little one" he whispered as he thought of the wonderful things he would be able to do with the child. They would have the most wonderful days filled with fun and games, but the nights would be the best as they snuggled up in the bed together, just him and his precious little boy. As he waited for the right time to make his move, he kept an observant eye on the child while trying to remain obscure, there was no way he was letting this one get away from him, even if he had take out the father to do it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Deanie, can I go pway on da swings now?" Sammy inquired as they finished their castle and he looked up at Dean with imploring eyes, much like those of a puppy.

"Sure you can munchkin." Dean replied as he once again hoisted Sammy up into his arms, giving him a little toss into the air and catching him again causing his baby brother to giggle uproariously. He carried Sammy over to the toddler swings and buckled him in safely before giving him a small push. Dean took delight in hearing the squeals of Sammy's laughter as he swung back and forth.

As his brother pushed him, Sammy rejoiced in the feeling of flying like a bird. He loved the sensation of going back and forth as the wind whipped through his hair. "Push me higher Deanie" he said just as he began to feel that funny sensation in his head again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to ease the feeling as he felt the swing moving backwards and then forward again. Opening his eyes, Sam wondered just what in the hell was going on when suddenly he heard Dean's voice behind him. "Is that high enough for you squirt?"

Realizing that it had happened again, Sam thought about telling Dean to stop the swing and let him out, but then it had been a long time since he had heard Dean sounding so happy. Wanting to keep that happiness in Dean's voice, he replied "Nuh uh, push me higher pwease" in toddler talk as he held on tight.

"Okay, you asked for it buddy." Dean stated with merriment as he gave Sammy another push swinging him just a tad higher before racing around to the front of the swing to watch his baby brother's face. "Wow, Sammy, you're flying higher than the airplanes now."

"Yay! Do it again, do it again." Sam yelled pretending to be little Sammy still. He didn't care if he was twenty two years old. It was actually fun having his brother push him in the swing, and it was made even better by the fact that Dean seemed to be happier than Sam had ever seen him. Sam giggled like a little boy as Dean gave him another push and then pretended to fall down as he "accidentally" let Sammy's feet hit him in the chest. After approximately fifteen more minutes of swinging, Dean warned Sammy that it was about time to go back to Bobby's place.

"Can I cwimb the rock mountain first pwease?" Sam asked still pretending as he looked over towards the plastic climbing wall which resembled a rock mountain. He wasn't quite yet ready to give up the fun.

"Okay sport, but that's the last thing you can play on." Dean answered as he picked up who he assumed to be Sammy and flew him over toward the play mountain like an airplane. He watched as Sammy mounted the toy, staying close just in case he needed help.

Sam got half way up the mountain when he decided to allow Dean to help him even though he was more than capable of doing it by himself. He pretended to be stuck in one area as he tried to figure out where to place his feet. "Deanie I's stuck, will you help me so I don't fall?" he asked as he looked back at his big brother.

"Sure tiger, I've got you." Dean told his brother as he wrapped his hands around Sammy's waist. He held on to him until Sam had reached the top and rung the bell proclaiming him to be a great rock climber.

Knowing he would never have a better time to let his brother know that he loved him without making it a big chick flick moment, Sam looked down at his brother and said "I wuvs you Deanie."

"I love you too Sammy, more than anything in the whole world." Dean replied as he lifted Sammy up and off the mountain. "You ready to go home now squirt?"

Needing to go to the bathroom first, but not wanting to have Dean walk in with him, Sam placed a hand to his head and shook it as if he was feeling a little dizzy. That way it would seem as if he had just turned into himself again so that Dean would never know he had been pretending for the last little while.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked as he knelt down in front of his little brother and placed his hands on Sammy's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine and it's Sam." Sam replied as he pretended to glance around at the scenery surrounding them. "Dean, what are we doing at the park?"

"Uh, dad just needed us to get out of the way for a little while dude." Dean replied not knowing if Sammy remembered what had happened just before they left the salvage yard earlier. "You ready to get back to Bobby's place?"

"Yeah, but let me go use the bathroom first." Sam replied as he started walking towards the building where he saw the restroom sign hanging on the wall. He harrumphed as he saw Dean start walking beside him. "Uh Dean, I'm a big boy now. I think I can go to the bathroom by myself without you holding my hand."

"Oh yeah, I uh forgot." Dean replied as he reached a hand up to scratch his head. "I'll wait for you over there on the bench." Dean informed his brother as he started walked over and sat down to watch the squirrels playing by the acorn tree.

Sam walked into the restroom and took care of his business quickly before walking over to the sink that was placed lower on the wall for smaller children like him. As he was washing his hands, he felt an arm grab him from behind while another hand was placed over his mouth as a man's voice whispered in his ear, "Take it easy kid and you won't get hurt!"

**TBC **_**You didn't really think I would let them have a nice relaxing time did you?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 14**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**Warning: **Language as usual.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Sam walked into the restroom and took care of his business quickly before walking over to the sink that was placed lower on the wall for smaller children like him. As he was washing his hands, he felt an arm grab him from behind while another hand was placed over his mouth as a man's voice whispered in his ear, "Take it easy kid and you won't get hurt!"_

Immediately ticked off that some pervert or kidnapper thought he would be an easy target, Sam reared his head back and hit the man in his groin area causing him to relax his hold on Sammy as pain radiated throughout the tender area from the unexpected blow. Feeling the man's hold on him lessen, Sam instantly relaxed his legs allowing him to totally slip from the man's grip. Getting to his feet quickly, he reared his fist back and applied another solid hit to the man's groin. "You perverted son of a bitch, you're going to be sorry for daring to lay a hand on me." Sam informed him as he pulled back his leg getting ready to kick him as hard as he could.

"What the hell?" the short chubby man questioned as he fell to his knees and cupped his privates with one hand trying to protect them from the onslaught of the little spitfire of a child before him. He couldn't believe the words that were coming from the child's mouth. He was supposed to be an angelic little boy and here he was cursing like a sailor. Seeing the child rear his leg back for a kick, the man swung his hand around just as Sam's foot came forward and pulled his legs out from under him causing Sam to land hard on his behind.

Knowing immediately that he couldn't handle the man by himself because of his tiny stature, Sam screamed out the word "DEAN" at the top of his lungs. He tried to kick the man with his other leg as the chubby balding guy pulled him forward, but the man just grinned at him with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"I'll make you pay for that you little shit." the man told Sammy as he twisted his leg to the side causing Sam to scream out in pain. He hadn't wanted to hurt the child, but he needed to get him the hell out of there before anything else could happen. Wrapping a meaty fist around Sam's wrist, he started pulling Sam into his arms only to release him in pain as the damn brat bit him on the arm hard enough to break the skin. He drew his hand back and started to swing it forward for a slap to the kid's face when he found his own wrist captured in an iron tight grip.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Dean sat watching the squirrels, he wondered what was going on back at the salvage yard. He had no doubts that his dad and Bobby had already taken care of salting and burning the body. He chewed on his bottom lip as he wondered if it was a demon or some other supernatural creature. It chilled him to the bone to even think about something actually getting that close to Sammy when he was so defenseless. Looking at his watch, he noticed how late is was getting and figured he would stop for some pizza on the way home so Bobby wouldn't have to cook. Noticing how quiet things were, he scanned the playground to see that the other children had left and they were the only ones there now. Standing up, he started walking towards the restrooms to rush Sammy up when he heard his name screamed out in fear.

Taking off at a full fledged run, he heard Sammy scream out in pain just moments before he rounded the corner and saw a short overweight man with his hand drawn back. He immediately rushed towards the man as his hand began to swing forward and caught it in a vice like grip with one hand as he reared his other one back. "Nobody touches my brother." Dean spat out venomously as he brought his fist forward and it impacted solidly with the man's nose. He could feel the cartilage crunch beneath his knuckles as blood suddenly started pouring from the man's nostrils. He didn't stop there however as he grabbed the man by what little hair he had on his head and brought his forehead down to meet with his knee. He allowed the man to fall backwards and writhe on the floor in pain as he grasped his face with both hands proclaiming his nose to be broken.

Not yet finished with the man, Dean grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and pulled him up into a sitting position. "What kind of a perverted bastard are you to attack an innocent toddler in the men's restroom?" he asked as his anger level skyrocketed. "What the freaking hell did you think you were going to do with my baby brother?"

"I, I wasn't going to…I just wanted to…he looked so sweet and innocent that I just had to have him." the man stammered out while sweating profusely as he tried to defend himself not realizing that is was causing Dean's anger to flare up even more.

"Have him for what?" Dean bellowed in rage instantly realizing that the man was either a pedophile or that he could be dealing in child slavery with the way he was acting. Not giving the man a chance to answer, he stood up and delivered a swift kick to the man's already injured family jewels and watched as he passed out cold from the shock.

Turning around and focusing his full attention on Sam, Dean hissed in a breath as he saw Sammy sitting on the floor and cradling his right leg as he valiantly tried to fight off the tears that were glistening in his eyes. Kneeling down, he gently placed his hands on Sammy's small leg and could feel the swelling around the knee. "Shit Sam, we're going to have to take you to the E.R., we can't take any chances with you being so damn small now."

"Dean, I don't think…" Sam started to say before he hissed in a breath as a sharp pain shot through his leg.

"That's it Sammy, we're going whether you want to or not." Dean said as he placed an arm under Sammy's legs and another around his back and picked up his lightweight brother in his arms being extra careful with his right knee.

"What about him?" Sam questioned as he nodded towards the unconscious man on the restroom floor.

"Don't worry about him, I've got a plan." Dean answered as he carried Sammy out of the building and over to the Impala where he placed him in his carseat and buckled him in. "I'll be back in just a minute." Dean informed his little brother before walking to the trunk of the car and pulling out some rope. Returning to the restroom, he expertly tied the man up where he couldn't get free. He then walked over to one of the payphones and made an anonymous call to the police about a weird man who had been watching and harassing little children on the playground at the park.

Returning to the car, Dean checked on Sammy once more to make sure he was okay and then climbed into the driver's seat. Once he was out on the road, he flipped open his cell phone and pressed the speed dial searching until he landed on the name he wanted and then hit the call button.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John and Bobby had finished the salt and burn and were watching the fire die down when Bobby decided it was time to talk about what the demon had said. "Hey John, I know you're probably not going to want to talk about this, but we need to discuss what that demon said just before you exorcised it."

"You're right Bobby, I don't want to talk about it." John said chafing at the idea that the demon had basically confirmed what he already knew. He had kept the knowledge of what he had learned about Sam and the demon under his belt for a little while now. There were too many hunters out there that could go after his son if they knew Azazel had plans for him, plans for him to supposedly lead a demon army one day.

"John, if that demon was right in what he was saying, then Azazel is after Sam. We can't just stand around here pretending like it didn't happen, the kid is much too vulnerable right now."

"Don't you think I know that Bobby? Hell, I worry about those boys everyday and whether or not the yellow eyed demon will come after them like he did Mary."

"From what the demon was hinting at, it sounds like Azazel might have plans for Sam. We need…" Bobby started to say but he was cut of by John.

"Don't say it Bobby, don't tell me I need to take out my own son. Maybe it's time we pack up and leave before…"

"Hold it right there John. You damn well know me better than that. Don't go putting words in my mouth." Bobby seethed. "I was going to say that we're going to have to watch out for him more closely now. We're going to have to keep this knowledge to ourselves. We can't chance another hunter who only sees things in black and white finding out about Azazel's plans. Damn it, I love those boys almost as much as you do ya freaking idjit!"

"I'm sorry Bobby, I shouldn't have assumed the worse. I DO know you better than that. It's just that so much could go wrong, especially with Sammy in toddler form right now. How in the hell do I protect him from that yellow eyed bastard while trying to get him back to himself at the same time? I just don't know what I'll do if anything happens to the kid." John apologized as he ran his hands through his hair.

"You're not alone in this John. I'm right here to help. We'll make sure Sam stays out of demonic hands while he's so vulnerable." Bobby informed his hunting friend.

"Thanks Bobby" John stated as they watched the fire burn out. They made sure the bones were completely charred and destroyed and then began filling in the grave. After a little more than an hour, they had finished filling in the grave and were returning back to the house when John heard his phone ringing. He flipped it open to see Dean's name on the identification viewer.

"It's Dean." he informed Bobby as he pushed the talk button and raised the phone to his ear. "Hey Dean, you boys on the way back?"

"No sir, we had a bit of a problem at the park." Dean answered with regret hating to admit to his father that he hadn't watched Sammy close enough.

"Crap, what happened?" John asked anxiously as he glanced towards Bobby.

"We were getting ready to come home when Sam, not little Sammy by the way, decided he had to go to the bathroom. He wouldn't let me go in with him, so I went over and sat on a bench to wait for him." Dean took a deep breath and then said, "Damn it dad, he was attacked in the bathroom by a freaking pervert."

"Son of a bitch" John swore wishing he could get his hands on the man. "Did the man….how badly is he hurt?"

"No, Sam was able to fight him off long enough for me to get there, but he got hurt in the process. He wrenched Sam's knee pretty bad. We're pulling up to the hospital now so it can be x-rayed. I didn't want to take any chances with him being so little."

"You did the right thing Ace. Bobby and I will be there as quick as possible." John told his oldest before flipping the phone shut and informing Bobby about what happened.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Once Sam's name was called, Dean picked up his little brother and carried him back to the treatment room. He sat Sam down on the bed as they waited for the doctor to come in and check on him.

"Dean, can't we just get out of here?" Sam pleaded with his brother. "I'm sure Bobby has something we can wrap my leg with."

"No can do munchkin." Dean replied as he nervously tapped his hands on his legs. "We can't take the chance of your knee being messed up permanently when we get you back to your regular height."

"But Dean…" Sam stopped complaining as a nurse walked into the room and over towards him.

"Hi there Sammy, I just need to check you over before the doctor sees you." the nurse said with a smile as she placed her hand on his wrist and took his pulse and then wrote it on his chart. "Where are you hurting?"

"My knee" Sam answered as he pointed to the right one.

"Okay sweetie, we'll see about making it better." Looking up at Dean she said, "We'll need you to remove his jeans so the doctor can get a good look at his knee."

"Yeah okay" Dean replied as he glanced at Sam with an apologetic look. He knew Sam would be embarrassed but there was nothing he could do about it. He reached down and unsnapped his little Levi's before unzipping them and pulling them gently off so he wouldn't jar Sammy's leg. He then looked up to notice the nurse walking towards them with a thermometer in her hand.

"Okay Sammy, I need to take your temperature sweetie." she said as she asked Dean to roll Sammy over onto his side.

"What? Why?" Suddenly realizing what the nurse was planning to do, Dean quickly said, "Sammy knows how to hold a thermometer in his mouth the correct way."

"I'm sure that he does, but hospital regulations state that all toddlers have to have their temperature taken rectally." the nurse explained as she waited for Dean to do as instructed.

"_Crap" _Dean thought to himself as he looked at Sam to see the horrified look on his face. "I'm sorry kiddo." he stated honestly as he reached down to turn Sammy onto his side. Sam was never going to forgive him for this. He could feel Sam tense up as the nurse pulled down his boxers and got ready to insert the thermometer.

Approximately forty minutes and an injection for pain later, Sam had had his leg x-rayed and was now sporting a leg brace. The doctor informed Dean that no serious damage was done, but that he did have some strained ligaments and needed to stay off of his leg as much as possible for the next few days. Thanking the doctor for his help, Dean picked Sam up and carried him out of the treatment room just in time to see his dad and Bobby arriving.

John quickly walked over to his children and ran a comforting hand through Sam's hair. "How is he? What did the doctor say?"

"He's kind of groggy right now from the pain shot that they gave him. The doctor said he has some strained ligaments and that he needs to stay off of his leg for the next few days." Dean answered.

"Okay, lets get him back to Bobby's" John said as he reached out to take Sam from Dean's arms. He cradled Sam against his chest and allowed his youngest to fall asleep with his head resting on his shoulder as they walked out to the car.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 15**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**Warning: **Language as usual.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Okay, lets get him back to Bobby's" John said as he reached out to take Sam from Dean's arms. He cradled Sam against his chest and allowed his youngest to fall asleep with his head resting on his shoulder as they walked out to the car._

Upon arriving back at Bobby's place, John carried his sleeping son up the stairs and placed him on the bed after having pulled the blankets back. He untied Sam's sneakers and pulled them off before placing the blankets over him. "Sleep well kiddo." he whispered as he ruffled his hair affectionately before exiting the room and leaving the door ajar just in case they were needed.

Walking back downstairs, he grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and went to join Dean and Bobby in the living room to watch a little television. Bobby was flipping through the channels looking for something decent to watch when he heard Dean holler for him to stop. Turning back to the previous channel, Bobby wondered what had Dean so interested in the local news.

"That's him, that's the perverted bastard who attacked Sam." Dean said as he pointed to the picture in the upper left hand corner of the screen. The room got deathly quiet as the three hunters sat and listened intently to what the news reporter had to say.

_"Police have confirmed that Jennings is a known pedophile who has molested at least twenty children in three states all under the age of seven. He had been serving a twenty year sentence, but was released early for good behavior. The terms of Jennings' probation prohibited him from being within a mile of any locations where children are known to play." The reporter glanced down at her note and then went on to say, "Jennings was apparently found bound to a bathroom stall at the Sioux City State Park with significant injuries to his, ahem, private region. Jennings is now under police guard at the local hospital where he remain until tomorrow. He will then be transferred to the prison where he will serve out he rest of the time left on his original sentence, that being twelve years."_

"That son of a bitch" John hissed as he literally shook in rage. "He's damn lucky I wasn't there or I would have killed him without second thought."

"Believe me, I wanted to dad." stated Dean honestly as he shivered upon remembering the attack on Sam. "But Sam had been through more than enough trauma at that time and I knew he needed to get to the hospital."

Dean had no sooner gotten the words out of his mouth when a scream was heard coming from the second floor. All three hunters jumped up and jostled each other for position as they ran toward the stairs with Dean eventually taking the lead. He bounded up the steps three at a time and raced down the hallway and into the bedroom where his dad had placed Sam earlier. He entered the room to find Sam sitting up in the bed with glassy and unfocused eyes and panting heavily.

"Sammy what happened?" he questioned as he sat down on the bed and pulled his baby brother onto his lap. He could feel the small trembles that were running through Sam's body as he took deep gasping breaths.

"Ni-nightmare." Sam replied as he scrubbed his hands over his face before glancing up to see his dad and Bobby were in the room also. Suddenly aware of the fact that he was sitting in Dean's lap in full view of his dad and Bobby, Sam face turned red and he squirmed out of Dean's grasp. "Dude, I thought you weren't into chick flick moments." he said with a roll of the eyes.

"You know you liked it bitch." Dean replied with a full on smirk to which he heard the word "jerk" in reply.

"Well now that you're awake brainiac, how about I carry you downstairs so we can all have some dinner." Dean stated as he reached out to pick Sam up only to feel Sam slapping his hands away.

"No way dude, I'm not letting you touch me ever again." Sam iterated as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. And giving Dean a mean look

"Why? what did I do?" Dean asked honestly perplexed as to why Sam was mad at him now trying not to laugh at Sammy's attempt to look intimidating.

"You took me to the damn hospital that's what. I told you to bring me here to Bobby's but no, you couldn't listen. Because of you, I got a damned thermometer shoved where the sun doesn't shine, not to mention a painful shot in the ass."

"Sam, Dean did the right thing son. We can't take any chances with your health while you're so small." John informed his youngest as he bent down to pick him up and placed him on his hip. "You're going to have to be carried around for the next few days whether you like it or not and there are going to be times when Dean will be the only one around to do it."

"Fine" Sam pouted as he gave in knowing there wasn't anything he could do about it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

While Dean and Bobby went to the kitchen to start dinner, John carried Sam to the bathroom to help him clean up some after playing at the park. Placing Sam down on the commode lid, he grabbed a clean washcloth and soaked it in the warm water that he had filled the sink with. Wringing out the excess water, he squirted a little bit of the liquid soap onto it and began washing Sammy's face being careful not to get any soap in his eyes.

"What the hell dad? I'm not a little kid." Sam informed his dad as he tried to squirm away from John's grip on him.

"Well your my kid, so just hold still damn it." John replied as he went about finishing the task he had started. He wouldn't admit it to Sam, but he was really enjoying taking care of him and doing the simple things he had missed out on with Sammy's growing up years. He was being given a second chance to take care of his baby boy and he damned well wasn't going to blow it.

"But Dean or Bobby could walk in. Please dad, you're going to embarrass me." Sam whined in his toddler voice.

"Dean's downstairs helping Bobby with the steak and potatoes so stop worrying. Besides, we're almost finished here." John replied as he grabbed a soft towel to dry Sammy's hands and arms with. Sam huffed as he found himself lifted into his dad's arms once again and carried down the stairs. With his dad being so over protective right now, he figured he probably wouldn't be allowed the decency of taking a bath by himself for along time to come.

Entering the kitchen, John placed Sam in his booster seat at the table so he could start mixing up the salad Bobby had planned to go with tonight's meal. After everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours, he didn't want Sam out of his sight. He needed to know that his youngest was safe and secure, even if it meant Sam getting upset with him. Reaching into the refrigerator to grab the lettuce, he carried it and a bowl over towards Sam who had a slightly dazed look on his face.

"Are you feeling okay Sam?" John asked as he placed the bowl on the table in front of Sam and kneeled down to his level.

Shaking his head no, Sammy replied, "My weg hurts realwy bad daddy." as he stuck his thumb into his mouth and tears filled his dewy eyes.

"Aw baby, come here." John stated as he opened his arms allowing Sammy to lean into his chest. He scooped Sammy up into his arms and carried him into the living room where he sat with him in the rocking recliner that Bobby owned and began rocking him as he held him against his chest and rubbed his little back.

Relinquishing his thumb for just a minute, Sammy sobbed. "P'ease make the owie go away daddy, I no want it no more."

"I know you don't baby boy and I'll try to fix it." John soothed as he noticed Dean walking into the room with Sam's pain medication and a glass of water. He watched as Dean took out one of the Relafen tablets and crushed it into a powder before mixing it into the water giving it a slightly chalky appearance.

"Here you go tiger, drink this. It's magic and it will make your leg feel all better." Dean said as he held out the glass to Sammy. He watched Sammy eye it warily before wrapping his little hands around the glass and swallowing some of it's liquid contents.

"Yucky, dat nasty. I not drink it" Sammy said as he pushed the glass away and buried his face into John's chest to keep from being made to drink more.

"You have to drink it Sammy or the magic won't work." Dean coaxed as he rubbed Sammy's back. "Tell you what sport, if you drink your medicine, I'll take you to the Dairy Queen to get some ice cream. What do you say Sammy, is it a deal?"

"Can I have da vanildwa ice cweam cone?" Sammy asked hopefully as he glanced up towards Dean and chewed on his bottom lip.

"You sure can munchkin, anything you want." Dean replied with a smile.

"Otay, I dwinks it den." Sammy wrinkling his nose in disgust as he looked at the glass held securely in Dean's hand before quickly swallowing the rest of the medicated water while Dean held the glass to his lips.

"That's my boy." John said as he kissed Sammy on the top of his head. "You'll be all better soon kiddo."

Turning around to face his dad, Sammy said "Can I take dis fing off den?" as he pointed to the cumbersome brace encasing his knee and most of his leg.

"Sorry, no can do tiger. The doctor says you have to wear that brace for at least a week until he sees you for a check up to make sure your knee is okay." John answered.

"P'ease daddy, I not wikes it." Sammy stated as he turned on full puppy dog pleading like eyes at his father.

John's heart nearly melted at the beseeching look his son sent his way. Swallowing the lump that was trying to form in his throat, he said, "I know you don't Sammy and as soon as the doctor says we can take it off we will, but not until then."

" Nuh uh, my Deanie will take it off." Sammy informed his daddy with a jaw splitting yawn before snuggling into his daddy's hold once again.

"You sleepy baby?" John inquired as he shifted Sammy to lay down in the crook of his elbow.

"Uh huh" Sammy confirmed as he slipped his thumb in his mouth once again and started sucking on it fervently. Within moments he was out like a light as John continued rocking him in the rocking recliner, unwilling to put Sammy back to bed yet.

"You want me to take him dad?" Dean asked knowing that his dad was probably hungry and that Bobby had just finished cooking dinner.

"No, It's alright, I've got him. You go and get yourself something to eat. I'll warm it up later in the microwave." John replied in answer to Dean's question. As Dean walked away, he could hear his dad softly humming the tune _Hush Little Baby _to the sound of the rocker creaking as it slowly moved back and forth.

Thirty minutes later, Bobby and Dean found both John and Sammy fast asleep as John held his youngest securely in his hold while leaned back in the recliner. Grabbing an extra blanket from the hallway closet, Bobby placed it over John and his youngest before he and Dean went to his study to do a little more research. Bobby had a dire need to find out all he could about the demon Azazel now that he was threatening the kids he had allowed into his life and now loved like his own.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 16**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**Warning: **Language as usual.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Grabbing an extra blanket from the hallway closet, Bobby placed it over John and his youngest before he and Dean went to his study to do a little more research. Bobby had a dire need to find out all he could about the demon Azazel now that he was threatening the kids he had allowed into his life and now loved like his own._

Deep in the night, all was relatively quiet at Singer Salvage Yard. Dean and Bobby had called a halt to their research a few hours earlier as their own eyes grew weary. Dean had quietly taken Sammy from John's arms whispering "I've got him dad." as John stirred and then carried him up the stairs to bed allowing John to remain asleep in the recliner since he was obviously exhausted. After he placed Sammy in his bed, Dean had carefully removed the knee brace and then pulled Sammy's jeans off so that his baby brother would be able to sleep more comfortably. He shucked his own jeans before laying down beside his brother to keep from rousing him and rolled onto his side wrapping a protective arm around Sammy to hopefully ward off the nightmares. He quickly fell asleep to the soft sounds of Sammy's even breathing.

However, just a few short hours later, one of those sleeping found himself caught up in a dream. As he glanced around, he became aware of the fact that he was now at the Sioux City State Park. Children were playing and laughter filled the air. Smiling, he looked towards the monkey bars to see Sammy showing off his climbing skills. "Be careful there kiddo." he called out as he watched Sammy get a little too high for his own comfort. He didn't want the kid to fall and get hurt. Soon the scene transferred to the swings where he found himself pushing the squealing toddler in a swing as he went a little higher with each push. He couldn't help but smile at the obvious delight of the youngest Winchester. He was just about to give another push, when Sammy suddenly disappeared from sight which was impossible right?

Feeling immense fear, he began to shout. "Sammy? Sammy where are you?" His fear grew sky high as he scanned the playground and was unable to locate the youngest Winchester.

As he began to frantically search the playground at the park, he could hear the sounds of evil laughter drifting too him on the wind. He could hear a taunting voice calling out to him "Sammy is mine now and you will never find him!" He twirled around in circles frenetically as the voice began to taunt him from all sides yelling at him that he wasn't good enough, that he didn't deserve to be the child's protector.

"NOOOOOOO" he screamed aloud as he bolted up quickly, sweat pouring from his face. He found himself unable to breathe as panic began to assault him. Where was Sammy? Why couldn't he find him? He placed his head in his hands and pulled at his hair screaming out the name "Sammy" as he began to sob.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby Singer was currently enjoying a dream where he found himself on some South Pacific island enjoying the bevy of beautiful girls all around him as he sipped on a nice cold beer. He couldn't imagine how he had gotten so lucky as to have so many beautiful girls fighting with each other to meet his every need. "You've still got it you old hound dog." he said to himself as the busty beauty beside him pulled off his ball cap and ran her fingers through his hair and began to apply kisses to his face and neck.

"Ahhh, this is the life" he sighed in contentment as he felt another raven haired beauty begin to massage his shoulders. With this kind of treatment, he might not ever want to go home again. He soon found himself completely surprised as the raven haired beauty shifted herself around and sat on his lap. "Ready to have some fun you sexy thing?" she cooed into his ear as she started pulling on him to get up out of his chair. He had just stood up and started to follow her for an evening of naked fun, when the sounds of a terrified scream filled the air.

It took Bobby a few minutes to orient himself after being pulled from his dreams. He shook his head in bewilderment wondering what was going on as he heard another terrified scream, this time with the name Sammy being called out. In his haste, he fell out of the bed and landed hard on the floor. "Ya damned idjit, slow down." he cursed himself as he stood up and rubbed his derriere. Rushing from the room, he was met in the hallway by Dean who was dressed in only his boxers and a tee shirt as he held a still sleeping Sammy in his arms.

Both hunters quickly descended the steps to find John sitting up in the chair breathing heavily as his glazed and unfocused eyes searched the room. "Dad, what's wrong?" Dean questioned as he noticed the sheen of sweat on John's face as he gulped in air.

"Sammy, somebody took Sammy, Oh God, they've got my baby." John answered as his glazed eyes kept searching for some sign of his youngest child. "We've got to search the park, they've got to be here somewhere."

"Dad, it's alright. We're not at the park and Sammy's right here with me." Dean said as tried to draw his father out of his night terror without panicking him even further. "Dad, dad look at me. Sammy's fine, here, you want to hold him?" Dean questioned as he placed Sammy in his father's lap making sure to support his sleeping brother until John was more aware of his surroundings.

"De-Dean?" John questioned with a shaky voice as he finally focused glistening eyes on his oldest son.

"Yeah dad, it's me." Dean answered as he nodded toward his sleeping brother drawing John's attention to the child in his lap.

"Oh God Sammy." John breathed out a sigh of relief as he picked him up and cradled him to his chest, placing his own face into Sammy's chesnut colored hair. "I th-thought that bastard took him."

"You don't have to worry about that now John, he's behind bars. And from what I hear the other convicts will make him pay for what he did. There's nothing worse in prison than a child molester." Bobby said as he placed a hand on John's shoulder. "And besides, with the three of us, ain't nobody ever gonna get close enough to the kid to snatch him."

"Yeah, g-guess you're right. Thanks Bobby." John said as he finally got his breathing under control once again. "Sorry for waking you up" John apologized as he scrubbed a weary hand over his face.

'No sweat man." Bobby answered as he watched John get to his feet still clutching a sleeping Sammy to his chest. Luckily the kid had slept through the screaming since the pain medication he had been given before bed had knocked him out.

"I guess we better get this little munchkin back to bed." John said as he headed for the stairs. Once reaching the top of the stairs, he carried Sammy to the room the boys were sharing and placed him near the wall making room for himself on the bed. He needed the security of knowing his youngest was right beside him during the night if he had any chance of getting some more sleep himself.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The next morning, nothing was mentioned of John's nightmare as everyone sat around the table for breakfast since Sammy was still in his age regressed state as was obvious with the way he played with his cereal while sitting in his booster chair at the table. Dean and Bobby could tell that John was still a little tense from the way he kept Sammy so close to him, reaching out to touch him every so often. Knowing that his dad had had a rough night, Dean decided it was time for them to spend some quality family time together.

"Hey squirt, you know what I heard?" Dean questioned as he looked at Sammy with a big smile.

"No, whats you heared Deanie?" Sammy asked giving his brother his full attention.

"I heard that there's a big old zoo not too far from here in Sioux Falls with lots of animals like elephants and they even have monkeys just like you." Dean said as he reached out to tickle his little brother.

"I's not a monkey Deanie." Sammy giggled as he batted his hands away before turning to face his daddy with a pleading expression in those puppy dog eyes of his. "I wants to go to da zoo daddy, can we pretty pwease. I's be a good boy, I pwomise."

"I don't know kiddo. I'm afraid…"

"Pwease daddy, I never beens to da zoo. I wanna see da monkeys and elwephants and tigers and girrafes and bears and…"

"Okay, okay, we'll go to the zoo." John promised. "But you have to promise to let us carry you around most of the time. I don't want you walking on that leg too much until the doctor says it's okay."

"I pwomise daddy." Sammy said excitedly as he leaned over to give his daddy a hug, nearly falling out of his chair before John scooped him up.

"Good, now eat your breakfast so we can get ready to go" John said as he patted Sammy on the bottom before placing him back into his seat. He watched with amazement as Sammy suddenly was able to get every bite into his mouth without spilling more on the floor in his zest to finish.

Once they had all finished eating, John carried Sammy upstairs to clean him up and get him dressed while Dean and Bobby packed a picnic lunch to take with them on their trip. After dressing Sammy in the special tee shirt he had bought with the DADDY's LITTLE MAN logo on it and a pair jeans, John carefully placed the knee brace on his youngest and picked him up to carry him back downstairs.

"Everybody ready to go?" John questioned as he grabbed a jacket for Sammy just in case it became too cool while they were at the zoo.

"Shoot yeah." Dean replied with a grin eager to go to the zoo himself. He couldn't wait to see how Sammy reacted to all of the animals there. They had always wanted to go to the zoo as kids, but never really had the time because of all the traveling they did. Besides that, money was an issue at most times and they just couldn't afford to blow the money on something frivolous when they were always in need of ammunition or clothing.

Walking out to their classic black Impala, John placed Sammy in his car seat and fastened him in as Dean climbed into the backseat beside his baby brother allowing Bobby to ride shotgun. As the pulled out of the driveway, Sammy started chattering anxiously asking questions about what they would see when they got there.

"Well kiddo, besides the animals, there will be a carrousel that you can ride on, and Deanie there can ride with you." Bobby stated with a smirk as he winked at the youngest.

"Yay" Sammy hollered in glee as he clapped his hands. And you and daddy can rides it too huh Uncle Bobby." he stated with happiness obvious in his voice.

Laughing aloud, John said, "You brought that one on yourself Bobby." as he set a course for the Great Plains Zoo. He was a little wary at the thought of being around big crowds, but as long as they held Sammy, he knew everything would be okay. Besides, he really wanted to give Sammy some of the things he never could when he was actually just a toddler.

"Can I pet the aminals?" Sammy asked with anticipation in his voice.

"Sure you can kiddo, but only at the petting zoo. The zookeepers don't allow us to pet the ones in their cages because they might bite." Bobby answered having read an article about the zoo previously.

"Turning to Dean, Sammy asked, "Will you helps me pet them Deanie?" just a little afraid of attempting it by himself now.

"Sure little bit, I'll keep you safe." Dean informed his brother as he leaned over and kissed him on the top of his. "Deanie won't let anything hurt you kiddo, I promise." As he sat back and enjoyed the ride, the one thing Dean really want to do was buy one of those disposable cameras at the zoo and take some pictures to remember the day in years to come.

**TBC I had planned on doing the zoo scene tonight but it is getting late and I have to work tomorrow. Look for it in the next chapter. CC---I hope this chapter met with your expectations.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 16**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**Warning: **Language as usual.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:**_As he sat back and enjoyed the ride, the one thing Dean really want to do was buy one of those disposable cameras at the zoo and take some pictures to remember the day in years to come._

By the time that John had parked the Impala at the front entrance of the Great Plains Zoo, Sammy was practically bouncing in his carseat with excitement. He had chattered non stop during the ninety minute ride about all the things he wanted to see and do while they were at the zoo. Once John finally opened his door, he said, "Hurry daddy, I's ready to see all da aminals" as he waited for his daddy to reach in and get him out of his carseat.

"Jeez, you sure are excited aren't you tiger?" John laughed as he unbuckled the safety belt and Sammy literally threw himself forward into his arms. "Those animals aren't going anywhere kiddo."

"But dey's been waiting a long time to see me daddy, so we gots to hurry up." Sammy informed his dad with a serious expression. Surely his dad knew that.

"Oh they have have they? Well let's just get you in there then." John said as he hoisted Sammy onto his right hip and started towards the entrance to the zoo with Bobby and Dean walking right beside him.

"So what do you wanna see first Sammy?" Dean asked as he reached over and ruffled his baby brother's hair.

"Da monkeys!" Sammy yelled with excitement as Bobby pulled out the money required to cover their entrance into the zoo and paid the teller.

"The monkey's it is then." John said with a grin as he reached over to tickle Sammy on the stomach.

"Daddddy stopppp." Sammy giggled as he tried to bat John's hand away but was unable to do so.

"Look Dean, I think I have a monkey right here in my arms." John said as he continued to tickle Sammy making sure to keep a tight grip on his squirming youngest. "Doesn't he look like a monkey to you?"

"He sure does" Dean replied with a laugh himself. "All he needs is the long tail and then we won't be able to tell him apart from all the other monkeys." Dean said as the arrived at the monkey enclosure. Glancing towards Sammy, he saw the way his baby brother was captivated at the scene before them.

"Just look at em Deanie, ain't they sumfin?" Sammy questioned as his mouth hung open watching all of the monkeys playing in the trees. He stared in amazement as he watched one swinging from tree to tree."

"They sure are squirt." Dean replied as he pointed out the monkey eating the banana near the fence to his baby brother.

"Deanie, why they haves to stay in da cage?" Sammy asked hating that the monkeys were kept behind bars.

"So that they can be safe Sammy. If they got out, they might climb in with the elephants and accidentally get stepped on." Dean replied.

"Oh" Sammy replied easily accepting the explanation as being the truth.

"Hey Sammy, you and daddy stand right here and I'll take your pictures." Dean said as he pulled out the disposable camera he had bought earlier thinking of it's blackmail value later.

"But I wants you to be in da picture too and Uncle Bobby." Sammy pouted as he looked at his older brother with a pleading expression.

"Sir if you'd like, I'll take the picture so you all can be in it." stated a female zoo worker who had happened to be just behind them at the time.

"Uh sure." replied Dean as he handed over the camera and stood beside his dad and Sammy with Bobby standing on the other side. After the picture was snapped he accepted back the camera and thanked the worker for her help.

"Hey tiger, what do you say we go see the elephants now?" Bobby inquired as he noticed the sign pointing toward the elephant enclosure.

"Otay Uncle Bobby." Sammy replied with a grin as he reached out for the older hunter to take him in his arms. Bobby reached out and took Sammy and placed him on his own hip as they started walking down the trail. Once they made it to the elephant exhibit. Bobby told Sammy about the different ways they used their trunks for things such as eating and bathing. He had just pointed out the elephant that was taking a bath when Sammy noticed a pair of elephants on the other side of the elephant compound.

"Uncle Bobby, what's they doing?" he asked as he pointed to a set of elephants where the male had mounted the female from the back and was currently mating with it.

"Uh, well…" Bobby sputtered as his face turned red trying to figure out what to say to the youngest Winchester. He couldn't exactly say they were having sex now could he.

"They're trying to make baby elephants." John answered with a laugh at the embarrassment on Bobby's face as he heard the grizzled hunter mutter something about "perverted pachyderms."

"Can I have a baby elwephant?" Sammy inquired as he looked at John with his soulful puppy dog eyes.

"Afraid not kiddo, it wouldn't fit in the Impala." John explained as the logical reason for not allowing Sammy to have one.

"Kay daddy, can we go see da horseys now?" Sammy asked seeing a picture of a black and white horse painted on a sign.

"Those aren't horseys Sammy, those are zebra's" Dean explained as he reached out and took Sammy and they all walked to where the zebras were. They were all taking turns doing the carrying so nobody would get tired of holding the youngest of their group. Reading the small sign he told Sammy about the zebras and the things they liked to eat. He was going to mention going to see the lions, when he saw the sign for the petting zoo. Hey Sammy, how about we go to the petting zoo where you can be feed some of the animals and pet them too. Would you like that munchkin?"

"Pwease can we go daddy? I wanna feeds da aminals. Sammy asked as he bounced with excitement in Dean's arms and looked over at his father.

"Sure tiger, anything you want." John replied as they started off towards the petting zoo. Arriving at the enclosure, the first thing Sammy saw was some lop eared bunny rabbits running around on the ground.

"Puts me down Deanie, I wants to pets da bunnies." Sammy hollered as he tried to push away from his brother in his eagerness to get to the furry little white tailed creatures.

"Whoa, slow down there little man." Dean said as he gripped Sammy a little tighter to keep him from falling. Finding the perfect spot to sit, he sat on the ground and placed Sammy in his lap as one of the animal handlers picked up a bunny and walked towards them.

"This one is quite gentle and loves to be petted." The man explained with a smile as he carefully placed the bunny in Sammy's lap being careful not to disturb his leg brace.

"Thanks." John replied as he saw the excited expression on Sammy's face as he petted the bunny in his lap. Seeing Sammy pull the bunny in for a hug, John pulled out a camera and snapped a picture just as Sammy cuddled the bunny to his cheek while Dean cuddled his baby brother to his.

"Damn dad, did you have to snap a picture just then?" Dean inquired with a hint of pink on his cheeks having been caught in such a chick flick position.

"Live with it Ace." John replied knowing he wouldn't take anything in the world for just having captured the moment on film even if Dean did find it a bit embarrassing.

"Here Sammy, I got you some food to feed the bunny." Bobby said as he placed some of the rabbit food pellets into Sammy's hand. He watched as Sammy held his hand out to the bunny and the bunny nibbled on the food. He was glad he had thought of buying the rabbit food out of the little machine as the sounds of Sammy's giggles filled the air. The Winchesters and Bobby were so engrossed in watching Sammy that they didn't notice one of the zoo workers walking up to them.

"Uh, excuse me, but we are giving free elephant rides out back if you would like to let the little guy give it a try. One of you could ride with him if you'd like. I'm sure he would love it." the worker said.

"I don't know" John said hesitantly afraid of Sammy possibly getting hurt.

"Pwease Daddy, I wants you to take me for a ride on da elwephant." Sammy pleaded with his father.

"Daddy's too big Sammy, what if Deanie takes you, would that be okay?" John questioned.

"Now wait a minute dad, I didn't say I would…"

Yay, me and Deanie going to ride the elwephant Sammy hollered as he reached his arms up for John to take him. "I wuvs you daddy so much." Sammy said as he kissed his daddy on the cheek. "You're da bestest.

"I love you to Sammy." John replied as he returned the kiss as they all followed the worker outside for the boys to take their ride. John watched as Dean climbed the ladder and sat on the elephant and then he handed Sammy up to the worker at the top of the ladder who placed him carefully in front of Dean. "Hold onto him tight Dean." John instructed as he raised the camera once again and snapped a shot of his two boys riding the elephant as the handler led it around the yard.

"Damn, there goes my ammo with the pictures." thought Dean as he realized he wouldn't be able to pick at Sam with them later since his dad was catching him in the photos too.

Once the ride was over, John decided it was time for them to take a ride on the Savannah Express which would give them a tour of all the African animals at the zoo. "Okay everybody, let's go on over to the train station so we don't miss the last train ride for the day." John stated as he held Sammy against his hip. On their way to the train, they stopped for just a minute to check out the orangutans. "Look Sammy, they're just like the monkeys, only bigger." John explained as he told him about the fun loving animals.

"Yeah Sammy watch…" Dean said as he decided to make a face at the one standing near the fence close to them. Sammy laughed as the orangutan tried to do the same as Dean.

"Cool huh?" Dean questioned as he turned to face Sammy laughing. He was just about to say something else when he suddenly found a furry arm wrapped around him as he was pulled to the cage. "What the hell?" he growled as felt the animal pull him forward and plant a big wet kiss on his face as the other hand reached around and patted him on the ass rather friskily.

'Son of a bitch, I hope that thing was female." Dean grumbled as he used his sleeve to wipe off the kiss to the sound of his dad and Bobby laughing uproariously as they wiped tears from their eyes.

"Aw, that was just too sweet." Bobby said as he busted out laughing again much to the delight of John.

"You wouldn't think so if you were me." Dean informed the man who was so much like a second father to them. "Damn did that thing have bad breath."

Finally arriving at the train station, John asked how long it would be until the next ride. When he was informed it would be another twenty minutes, he decided they had enough time for Sammy to take a ride on the carrousel which was custom-designed and consisted of six horses, three zebras, an elephant, white rhino, gorilla, dolphin, deer, rooster, cheetah, and two panda bears to ride on. "Let's all ride with Sammy." John stated as he allowed Sammy to chose which animal he wanted to sit on. After Sammy chose the deer, John placed him onto it and stood beside him to hold him as Bobby climbed onto the cheetah behind him and Dean climbed onto the dolphin. "Okay, here we go." John stated as the carrousel began to turn and the deer started going up and down. He leaned in and kissed Sammy on the cheek as he asked, "Are you having fun tiger?"

"Uh huh, t'ank you daddy." Sammy replied as he laughed aloud as the went round and round and up and down.

John glanced over to see Bobby getting a little green around the gills. _"Uh oh, looks like Bobby's going to be sick." _he thought feeling sorry for the man. The ride only lasted a few moments more and then stopped. As John picked Sammy up off the deer, he watched Bobby rush by them and off the ride. He cradled Sammy to his chest as he turned making sure Sammy couldn't see Bobby throwing up into the trashcan.

"You okay there old man?" Dean asked as he walked over and lightly thumped Bobby on the back as Bobby raised his head and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Just dandy." Bobby replied as he walked over to the nearby water fountain and rinsed his mouth. Damned if he would ever get on another one of those things again.

A few minutes later, they were allowed to board the train and took a seat near the front as they waited for the ride to begin. Sammy snuggled into his daddy's lap and rested his head on John's chest as his head began to feel funny. John brushed a hand through Sammy's hair as he felt Sammy totally relax against him and said, "I know your getting tired tiger, we'll go home soon."

Blinking his eyes a few times, Sam was stunned to find himself on a train like vehicle with his dad and the others. The train had no sooner pulled out of the station when the engineer welcomed them for riding the Savannah Express and started talking about the kinds of animals they would see on the tour. "Holy crap, we're at the zoo thought Sammy as he felt his dad bend down to kiss him on the head. Feeling sentimental, Sam snuggled further into his father's chest and looked up at him with twinkling eyes. "I wuv you daddy." Sam stated allowing everybody to believe he was still little and saw the broad smile that covered his dad's face.

"I love you to kiddo, more than you'll ever know." John replied as he picked Sammy up and cradled him to his chest applying another kiss to Sammy's cheek. Sam relaxed in comfort savoring the feeling of his dad's arms around him as they listened to the train conductor talking about the giraffes and other animals as they made their way along the "African Safari." part of the zoo. He would keep his little secret of returning to Sam until they made their way back to Bobby's place.

When the ride came to an end, John and the others climbed off of the train and headed towards the exit. As John carried his youngest back to the car, he sighed contently thinking that this had truly been one of the best days of his life.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 18**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**Warning: **Language as usual.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:** _When the ride came to an end, John and the others climbed off of the train and headed towards the exit. As John carried his youngest back to the car, he sighed contently thinking that this had truly been one of the best days of his life._

Early the next morning, Sam awoke to the smell of bacon as it wafted up the stairs and through the open bedroom door. Sitting up in bed, he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his fist as he glanced around to notice Dean still sleeping in the bed beside his. "Huh, guess I fell asleep on the way home from the zoo." he thought to himself as he gingerly pushed himself off the bed. His cheeks tinged with embarrassment as he noticed he was dressed in only his boxers and a tee-shirt. "Damn, wonder who undressed me." he mumbled as he glanced around looking for his jeans.

"Stop your worrying Sam, you ain't got nothing I haven't seen before" Dean replied with a yawn giving Sam his answer. "You were sleeping when we got back home so I carried your tiny ass up here and put you to bed squirt.

"I'm not a squirt." Sam answered with a pout as he located his jeans and pulled them on. "I'm taller than you are dude."

"Ha ha, good one munchkin. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" Dean asked as he reached down to snap Sam's jeans for him since fumble fingers was having trouble getting them to snap by himself.

"Thanks, you know what I mean." Sam grumbled as he rolled his eyes and started towards the door to go to breakfast but found himself lifted up from behind and placed on the bed again. "What the hell Dean?"

"You know you're supposed to wear your leg brace at all times except bedtime." Dean answered simply as he placed the brace around Sam's leg and fastened the velcro strips to hold it tight.

"Aw Dean, I'm sick of wearing the damn thing" Sam whined as he looked at his brother pleadingly.

"Sorry tiger, that look won't work this time. Until the doctor says it can come off you're wearing it." Dean informed his baby brother as he hoisted him onto his hip and carried him down the stairs.

"What are you boys fussing about now?" John questioned as he heard Sam fussing and saw the stormy look in his eyes.

"Sam's tired of wearing his leg brace and he's being a brat about it." Dean answered as he placed Sam in the booster seat beside his dad while Bobby fixed him a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage.

"Am not, you're just being a big jerk." Sam replied with a huff as he smiled his thanks to Bobby for the breakfast.

"Well hopefully we won't have to worry about it after today." John stated as he took a big bite of his own breakfast. "Sam has an appointment today at the hospital for the doctor to check his knee and see how well it's healing."

"Oh hell no, I am NOT going to the damn hospital." Sam fumed as he tried to climb out of his booster seat only to have his progress halted by John.

"And just what do you mean by that young man?" John questioned with a stern look wondering what had Sam so upset today.

"Just what I said, I ain't going. Every time I go there lately, the want to stick a damn thermometer up my ass and I'm sick of it." Sam replied with a scowl.

"You're going whether you like it or not Sam. We have to make sure your leg is properly healed." John informed his youngest. Upon seeing that Sam's fiery temper was about to make itself known, John also said, "But I'll be there with you this time and I'll forbid them to check your temperature in that way okay kiddo?"

"You promise?" Sam questioned his dad with a disbelieving look.

'Yeah tiger, I promise, you won't have to suffer that degradation again, not on my call." John answered firmly meaning every word he said. There was no way he was ever going to let his youngest down again if he could help it.

"Can we stop by the Dairy Queen afterwards for some ice cream?" Sam asked figuring that as long as his dad was in a good mood it was worth trying.

"Sure kiddo, I wouldn't mind having a banana split myself." John answered as he reached over to ruffle Sam's hair affectionately.

"Cool, thanks dad." Sam said gratefully as he chewed on a piece of sausage. At least he had something to look forward to.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As they made their drive a few hours later to Sioux City Memorial for his appointment, Sam decided to ask his family about something that had him perplexed throughout the morning. He knew they were at the zoo the previous day because of coming back to himself on the train ride, but during the night he kept getting flashes in his dreams of riding an elephant and an orangutan getting frisky with his brother. He wondered if those thing had really happened or if his mind was making them up.

Clearing his throat, he spoke up from his carseat in the back and said, "You know, I had the most vivid dream last night."

"Yeah, what was it about?" John questioned of his youngest as he glanced at him in the rearview mirror.

"I dreamed we went to the zoo and that I actually rode an elephant, well I mean Dean and I because he was riding it too."

"That wasn't a dream kiddo and I have the pictures to prove it." John said as he patted the pocket of his shirt. "We did take you to the zoo tiger. I'll show you the pictures once we get to the hospital." John stated as he smiled at Sam through the review mirror.

"So then the petting zoo and the uh, mating elephants were true too then? I mean I'm not just dreaming they happened?"

"Nope, it wasn't a dream. I guess the trip really made an impression on your mind kiddo allowing you to remember it." John stated happy to know that Sam had at least a vague recollection of the visit to the zoo. It kind of scared him though too to think that Sam could eventually remember the attack at the park.

Suddenly remembering the flash of Dean and the orangutan, Sam began to giggle. Wondering what was so funny, Dean turned around to look at his baby brother from his shotgun position in the front seat and said, "So what's got your giggle box kicked in gear?"

"Your new girlfriend if what I dreamed last night is true." Sam answered in a conceited manner. "Was I just dreaming or did an orangutan actually kiss you on the lips and smack you on the ass?"

"You were so dreaming that part dude." Dean lied trying to convince Sam that that part hadn't actually happened.

"Now that's not true and you know it Dean. Stop lying to your little brother." John smirked as he saw the _"you are so dead" _look that crossed Dean's face. He couldn't resist stating the truth knowing that Sam would have fun using it as ammo against Dean for all the times that Dean had tortured him.

"Oh wow, that is just to freaking funny, molested at the zoo by a monkey. It could only happen to you big brother." Sam stated as he began to laugh even more.

"S'not funny Sam." Dean grumbled as he placed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah it is. Hey Dean, you might want to tell your new girlfriend she needs a shave dude---that is one hairy woman." Sam laughed.

"Ha, ha. What a sorry attempt at humor dude." Dean replied as he rolled his eyes happy to see that they were finally pulling into the hospital parking lot and he wouldn't be subjected to more lame attempts. His dad quickly found a place to park and Dean climbed out of the vehicle and stood by the front as he waited for his dad to get Sammy. It only took less than a minute and they were all strolling toward the hospital entrance and the doctor's office.

Upon arriving, Sam was ushered right in since he was their first patient of the afternoon. As they settled into the exam room, a nurse walked in carrying a thermometer in her hand. She looked at John and Sam with a smile and said, "I just need to check his temperature before the doctor comes in. Could you lower his jeans and underwear please."

Upon hearing the words, John immediately felt Sam tense on his lap. "Sorry, but he's a big boy. You'll have to take his temperature orally." John informed her as he rubbed his hand comfortingly up and down Sam's back to relieve the tension.

"Sir, with toddlers we get a more accurate reading if we…"

"I'm his father and I said you'll do it orally or not at all. I will not put Sammy through a rectal check again. You're choice lady." John stated knowing that the nurse couldn't go against parental wishes.

"Well if you insist." the nurse stated as she left the room to get an oral thermometer. Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he watched her walk away with his dignity still intact. "Thanks dad, I owe you one." Sam said gratefully.

"You're welcome tiger." John replied as the doctor walked in the room.

"Hello Sammy, it's good to see you again." Said the doctor as he pulled up a chair in front of him. "Let's see how that knee of your's is doing."

John held his youngest in his lap as the doctor did a thorough examination of Sam's knee. He felt Sam tense when the doctor started flexing his knee and knew that is was probably stiff from being in the brace for so long.

"Looks like everything is healing just fine." The doctor said as he smiled and ruffled Sammy's hair lightly after finishing the examination. Looking at John he said, "You can start taking the brace off for a few hours a day for the next week. Afterwards, it should be able to come off completely. But if you notice young Sammy here starting to limp, put the brace back on for a few hours. We don't want him to strain the ligaments and make things worse again."

"Okay, thanks doc." John said as he shook the man's hand and carried his youngest out of the office. They walked back to the waiting room where Dean was still chatting with a pretty young nurse. "Let's go Dean, Sam wants some ice cream." John said as he headed out to the parking lot without waiting to see if Dean followed.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Arriving twenty minutes later at the fast food restaurant, John took Sammy out of the back seat and carried him inside with Dean bringing up the rear. "Okay boys, what'll be?" John questioned as he looked over the menu selection.

"I'll have a burger with extra onions and an order of fries." Dean said with a wink as he noticed the petite young female cashier ogling him.

"And what can I get for you and your grandson sir?" the cashier asked as she turned to face John causing both Dean and Sam to laugh and John's face to redden.

"My SON wants a hot fudge sundae with peanuts on top and I'll have a banana split." John answered curtly.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to imply that you were old, but it's unusual to see someone of your age having such a young child." the cashier said not realizing she was once again sticking her foot in her mouth so to say.

"Just get our order, thanks." John said as he carried Sam over to a table and sat him in a booster chair as Dean waited for their order.

It only took a few moments for the order to be prepared and Dean carried the food over to the table. Placing the banana split in front of John, he said, "Here you go grandpa." sarcastically with a smirk upon his face.

Not one to let Dean get away with the jibe, John replied "Thanks Ace, I'll be sure to save the banana part for your new girl friend at the zoo." The sounds of laughter were immediately heard as Sam sat back and listened to his dad and Dean trading barbs with each other, truly enjoying the evening as he ate his own ice cream.

While the Winchesters enjoyed their meal and the banter inside, outside the Kupua demon sat on a branch of a tree keeping itself hidden. "Where did I go wrong with the spell?" it questioned of itself. The Winchesters were supposed to be tearing their hair out in frustration over the situation with the spell and age regression, not enjoying the turn of events and acting as if everything were perfectly fine. Maybe it was time to up the ante, show them just how dangerous things could be with one so small.

**TBC **_**Don't worry, little Sammy will return in the next chapter.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 19**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Criminally Charmed for pointing out a big goof in the previous chapter. The part where John was worried about Sammy remembering the attack in the park should have read he was afraid of Little Sammy remembering it. **THANKS CC for pointing that out to me! **

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:** _"Maybe it is time to up the ante, show them just how dangerous things can be with one so small." thought the Kupua demon as he watched the Winchesters._

Early the next morning as the sun rose over Singer Salvage Yard, John was awakened by the sound of little feet making their way into his room. He had taken to sleeping in the room across the hall from the boys and leaving the two doors open between them. He knew that Dean was more than capable of taking care of Sam, but he felt a strong pull to be there for his youngest too in case of nightmares. He didn't realize just how much he had missed out on until he got the chance to take care of _Sammy_ once again.

Opening his eyes, he smiled at his youngest who was now standing by his bed with a teddy bear snuggled close to his side. "Hey baby, is everything okay?" he asked as he reached out to pick Sammy up and place him in his bed knowing that Sam was Sammy once again.

"Uh huh, Deanie is snoring again. Can I sweep wif you daddy?" Sammy asked as he yawned and snuggled his head into John's shoulder as he lay down beside him.

"Sure you can tiger." John replied as he pulled the blanket up over Sammy's shoulders to make sure his youngest was warm enough. He smiled as he felt Sammy snuggling into him even more before he felt the warm even breaths against his neck indicating that Sammy had quickly fallen asleep. He curled an arm around Sammy and held him close as he thought about how often Sammy had been making his appearance over the past week. He was starting to take over more often and staying for longer periods of time. It scared him to think about what that might mean for Sam. They were doing everything they could to find a way to break the spell, but kept hitting dead ends. He was afraid if things continued this way, that he could eventually lose Sam for good.

Running his fingers thorough Sammy's hair, John whispered, "I swear to you kiddo that I won't give up, I'll try to find a way to break this spell, but if I can't, I'll make sure you have the life you should have had all along. Sure, we'll still hunt that thing that killed your mother, but I promise you'll have a place to call home and a daddy that will be there for your soccer games as you grow. I'll be your daddy this time instead of your drill sergeant and I'll make sure you hear I love you every night. You'll come first this time, I promise"

Across the hall, Dean allowed a silent tear to fall as he listened to his dad's words. He himself had been worrying about whether or not they would be able to break the spell but didn't want to voice his fears. Finding out he wasn't alone in his fears took some of the weight off of his shoulders. And as far as Sammy, he'd make sure his dad lived up to his words, that Sammy would live the life he should have had. Closing his eyes, he faded off sleep knowing that Sammy would be well cared for regardless of what happened with the spell.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later that morning after having done some research, Bobby decided to fix lunch before they got started on the '66 Mustang that was in need of repair. Walking into the living room to find Sammy watching Batman on the television he said, "Hey Squirt, what do you want Uncle Bobby to make you for lunch?"

"Can I have some Scabettio's pwease?" Sammy asked as he looked at Bobby with his soulful looking puppy dog eyes.

"Sure you can tiger, anything you want." Bobby replied as his heart melted at the sight of the innocent toddler lying on the floor in front of the television. He knew they would one day bring Sam back, but he was sure as hell going to enjoy these times with little Sammy while they had them.

Quickly preparing the Spaghettio's for Sammy and some BLT's for the rest of them, Bobby called everyone to come eat. As Sammy walked into the kitchen, he picked him up and placed him in his booster seat as John and Dean both entered the room after having washed their hands. Filling a bowl with the slightly warmed Spaghettio's, he placed it in front of Sammy while Dean got him some juice in his sippy cup to drink.

Finally sitting down at the table after fixing the adults a glass of iced tea, Dean looked up to see the mess that Sammy had already made with his lunch. His face was covered in sauce and he had the little round noodles in his hair, on his clothing and everywhere imaginable. "Sammy, you're supposed to eat your lunch squirt, not wear it." he said with a smile as he shook his head.

"I's is eating it Deanie." Sammy replied through a mouthful before reaching out messy hands and grabbing his sippy cup to take a drink.

"Yeah Deanie, he's eating it so leave the kid alone." John laughed as he reached over to pluck some of the noodles from Sammy's hair enjoying the amused look on Dean's face. "And after we're finished, you can give your little brother a bath while Bobby and I go start working on that Mustang."

"Aw dad, can't you give him a bath? I was hoping to help Bobby with that one." Dean replied as he looked at John with a pleading expression. He loved working on other classic cars almost as much as he loved working on his Impala.

"You can help Ace, after you give Sammy his bath." John replied as he stood up to carry his empty plate to the sink. "When your finished, just bring him outside with you and he can play on the grass beside us while we work."

"Yes Sir" Dean replied as he finished his meal and then lifted a sticky Sammy up out of his seat after seeing that he was finished too. He placed his baby brother on his hip and then carried him upstairs to start the bath water as he heard Bobby and his dad cleaning up in the kitchen. Once he had the water started in the tub, he asked "Do you want some bubbles little man?" as he felt the water to make sure it wasn't too hot.

"Yay, bubbles" Sammy replied as he started trying to pull off his own shirt but couldn't get it past his shoulders.

"Here let me help you kiddo." Dean said as he reached over and pulled Sammy's shirt the rest of the way off before adding the bubble mixture to the flowing water. He smiled as he watched Sammy struggling to take off his jeans without having taken off his shoes first. He quickly picked Sammy up and plopped him on the toilet seat before reaching down to untie his sneakers and pull them off. "There you go little bit." he said as he watched Sammy kick his jeans off and boxers off. Once Sammy was completely naked, he picked him up and settled him into the water.

Wanting to make his bath a fun time, Dean decided to play a little game with Sammy. Picking up the washcloth, he reached under the water and grabbed Sammy's foot. "Uh oh, what's that I feel? Am I at the ocean? Could it be a great big sea monster?" Dean asked with huge eyes as he tickled Sammy's foot causing his brother to giggle.

"No Deanie, you's silly, dat's my foot." Sammy replied through laughter as Dean lifted it out of the water and said, "Whew, I thought a sea monster was about to get me." causing his baby brother to laugh even more

Moving the washcloth further up Sammy's leg, Dean hollered in surprise. "Oh look, it's an octopus leg, I caught me an octopus.

"Nuh uh, you caughts Sammy." The littlest Winchester giggled as Dean continued to wash him being careful with the knee that had been injured.

"Ah rats, I was hoping for an octopus Dean said as he started washing Sammy's arms and chest. Knowing that he had to get Sammy's hair washed, he said, "Uh oh…I think I see a storm cloud coming over the ocean, better close your eyes Sammy before it rains on your head." He watched as Sammy squeezed his eyes tightly shut and then used a nearby cup to pour water over Sammy's head while he shielded his eyes just in case.

Pouring some baby shampoo into his hand, he said, "Time to scrub the boat clean." as he began to massage his hands through Sammy's hair washing it thoroughly to make sure he got all of the Spaghettio's out.

"Oh no, here comes another rain cloud, close your eyes again kiddo." He waited once again until Sammy's eyes were tightly shut and then rinsed the shampoo from Sammy's hair. "Wow, you did great tiger, you survived the storm so you must be the bravest kid in the whole world." Dean said as he used the washcloth to clean Sammy's face quickly. Once the bath was finished, Dean picked Sammy up out of the water and sat him on the toilet seat as he dried him off.

After Dean got Sammy dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a light green shirt with a tractor on it, he said, "You ready to go outside and play while I help dad and Uncle Bobby with the car?"

"Uh huh, can I takes some toys to pway wif?" Sammy asked as he nibbled on his fingers in anticipation of Dean's answer.

"Sure you can kiddo." Dean answered as he picked Sammy up and carried him to their room. He waited for Sammy to choose the toys he wanted and placed them into a small box. He hoisted the box in one arm and Sammy in the other as he carried them downstairs and out the door. Walking over to where his dad and Bobby were working, he placed Sammy on the ground with his box of toys and walked over to help with the car repairs.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As the Kupua demon shielded itself from sight, it watched the elder Winchesters and their hunter friend working on a car while little Sammy played nearby within their sight, each one glancing up every few minutes to check on the child's safety. Seeing the army toys that Sammy was playing with, the demon smiled evilly. "Yes, that makes things so much easier my pet since the little one will be unaware of the danger he will be in. It's time to add a little angst and turmoil into their happy lives." the demon cooed as it's hands stroked the creature in it's grasp.

Placing the creature on the ground, the demon began chanting and watched as his pet slithered across the grown blending in with the brownish green grass. He watched with eager contemplation as the creature drew closer to the unsuspecting child and wondered just how long it would take the others to sense that young Sammy was in trouble.

He watched as the child seemed to sense something coming his way and held his demonic breath as Sammy looked to the area where his cherished pet was making it's way across the ground. He clenched his hands in apprehension as the child stood up and started walking towards his pet, especiall when he heard the older brother called out to him. "Hey Sammy, where are you going squirt?"

He watched as the older brother dropped the thing he held in his hand and started towards the youngest. "Gotcha" the demon crowed as he saw the older brother's eyes grow wide upon seeing his pet. He saw complete and utter terror in the older boy's eyes as he screamed out "Sammy no." just as his cherished pet struck causing Sammy to scream out in pain.

**TBC **_**Uh oh, do I need to run and hide now?**_


	20. Chapter 20

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 20**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**Author's Note: If you haven't already…check out Criminally Charmed's tag to **_**The Monster at the End of this Book**_**…it is hilarious!!!**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:** _He watched as the older brother dropped the thing he held in his hand and started towards the youngest. "Gotcha" the demon crowed as he saw the older brother's eyes grow wide upon seeing his pet. He saw complete and utter terror in the older boy's eyes as he screamed out "Sammy no." just as his cherished pet struck causing Sammy to scream out in pain._

As Dean worked on the carburetor of the Mustang, he kept a careful watch on Sammy knowing how intent his dad and Bobby could be while working on a classic automobile. Both of them were known to get lost in their work as they discussed the finer points of the vehicle and the best way to do the repairs. Glancing out the side of his eye, he watched Sammy lay the toy soldier on the ground that he was playing with and he started toddling away from them.

Trying to ascertain what had caught Sammy' interest, Dean scanned the area ahead of his baby brother and saw the shifting of the grass as something crawled through it. Not knowing what was causing the blades of grass to shift, Dean dropped the tool he was holding and started walking towards Sammy for the sake of safety. Sure it could be a turtle or something crawling through the grass, but he wasn't taking any chances.

As he neared his baby brother, Dean finally spotted what had captured Sammy's attention and it caused him to gasp in complete and utter terror. "Sammy no!" he screamed as he watched his brother reach out to the South Dakota Prairie Rattlesnake that was making its way quickly toward him. He could do nothing but watch as the snake reared back and struck out, painfully biting Sammy on the arm. He heard Sammy scream out in anguish and noticed the snake rearing back to strike a second time. Reaching his baby brother, he bent down and picked him up just as the snake struck again, this time catching him in his lower leg. He grunted as he felt the fangs sink deep into his calf. He clutched Sammy to him and prepared to be bitten again as he saw the snake coil up for another strike, its rattles hissing in anger. Instead, he heard the sound of a gun firing and looked up to see his dad holding a smoking pistol in his hand.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John had just finished patching up the radiator of the car they were working on when he heard Dean yell out in sheer terror. He quickly looked over towards his boys to see Dean running towards Sammy frantically. Focusing his attention on Sammy, he saw that his youngest leaning forward to pick something up and his heart dropped to his feet upon seeing what it was. He reached into the back of his jeans just as he heard Sammy scream out in pain. Pulling out his gun, he watched Dean pick Sammy up and then saw the snake strike his oldest as he brought his gun forward and quickly took aim. Pulling the trigger, he shot the snake just as it coiled up to make another strike at his oldest.

"Bobby, the boys have been bitten by a snake" John gasped as he saw Bobby rounding the car at the sound of gunfire. They both took off at a fast run and got to them seconds later to see a sheen of sweat breaking out on Dean's forehead as he tried to calm a crying Sammy. John reached out and pulled Sammy into his arms as Bobby helped Dean to sit down. "What kind of snake was it and where have you boys been bitten?" Bobby inquired as he started a visual inspection.

"It was a prairie rattler." Dean informed Bobby as he tried to calm his frazzled nerves knowing that it was important to slow down the venom that was now coursing through him. "It got Sammy on his left arm and me on the right calf muscle."

Seeing John pull out his knife, Bobby knew immediately what John was planning to do. "John don't, cutting the area and suctioning it could be more dangerous than the bite itself. Go get your first aid kit and bring me two Ace bandages. We've got to wrap the area the way we would a sprain to keep the venom from spreading." He watched as John placed Sammy into Dean's arms and then took off running towards the Impala. He pulled out his own knife and sliced the leg of Dean's jeans up to the knee. As John returned with the Ace bandages, he took one from him and started wrapping it two inches above the bite area instructing John to do the same for the now whimpering Sammy who was snuggled to Dean's chest.

"Okay, now get the car and bring it over here. We need to keep the boys as still as possible. Bobby stated as they finished with what they were doing. They needed to get Dean and Sammy to the hospital as soon as possible for a regiment of antivenin. The bite areas were already beginning to swell and he knew they would soon become extremely painful as well as turning a deep shade of black and blue. When John pulled up the car beside them, he left the engine running as he helped Bobby to load his boys into the car, He placed them in the backseat with Dean holding Sammy to make sure the bite wound stayed lower than his baby brother's heart.

As John pulled out of the salvage yard racing towards the hospital, Bobby called 911 to alert them to what was happening so they wouldn't be stopped by the police and to have them alert the hospital that they were coming in. The emergency dispatcher alerted Bobby to the fact that a patrol car would be waiting for them to lead them through town traffic and that they were to flash their lights upon seeing the police car.

"Dad, hurry. Sammy's not looking too good." Dean panted as he noticed the sheen of sweat on Sammy's face and the way his baby brother's head was beginning to loll on his shoulders.

John pushed the pedal a little harder upon hearing Dean's words. Three minutes later, he noticed the patrol car up ahead and flashed his lights to warm them they were coming. He saw the police car pull out ahead with lights and siren going and sped up to stay right behind it. He breathed a sigh of relief as the car guided them through red lights and busy intersections. He followed the police car up to the Emergency Entrance of the hospital to see a couple of doctors with a gurney outside waiting on them.

John had no sooner parked the car when the back doors were pulled open and a doctor reached in to remove Sammy from Dean's arms causing the little tyke to start screaming and crying once again. "N-no, leave him a-alone" gasped a breathless Dean as he tried to bat the doctor's hands away not realizing the man was trying to help.

"Dean stop, they're trying to help." John ordered in a firm voice. He knew Dean was close to a state of delirium from the snake venom and didn't realize what was going on.

"Da'ad?" Dean queried as he blinked his eyes and tried to focus on what was happening.

"Yeah, it's me Dean. Let the doctor take Sammy so he can help him son. We've got to get you both inside the E.R. now.

"Kay" Dean replied as he released his grip on his baby brother and felt the small weight removed from his lap. He shook his head from the dizziness that assailed him as he watched the blur of white heading into the hospital with his dad following behind.

"Okay, Dean, we're going to get you out of the car now. Just let us do all the work." Bobby informed Dean as he leaned into the car and wrapped his arms around Dean's chest. He quickly pulled Dean backwards and watched as an orderly grabbed his legs. Together, they placed Dean on the stretcher and rushed him inside the swinging E.R. doors.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As he was whisked into a treatment room, Dean could hear the sounds of his baby brother crying and screaming his name. Upon scanning the room and not finding him, he became very agitated. "Sammy, where's Sammy?" he questioned as his head tossed back and forth. "Gotta find Sammy." He tried to push himself up from the table but found himself pushed back down by Bobby as the doctor visually assessed the bite mark on his leg.

"No, l-leave me 'lone damn it, Sammy needs m-me." He beseeched as he tried to sit up once more.

"Relax Dean, your dad is with Sammy, he's okay." Bobby tried to inform the fevered kid struggling to break his hold.

"No, you don't under-understand Bobby, he needs me." Dean pleaded as he looked up at Bobby with glistening eyes. "Please Bobby, take me…NO, don't you frigging touch me!" Dean yelled as he saw a nurse approaching him from the corner of his misty eyes with a syringe in her hand.

Knowing they had no chance of keeping Dean calm and cooperative at this point, Bobby looked up at the doctor and said, "Look doc, either you put him in there with Sammy or Dean's only going to get worse. He's extremely protective of the kid and he won't calm down until he knows his baby brother is fine."

"If I agree, will you let the nurse start an IV so we can at least get the antivenin started?" the doc questioned as he looked Dean in the eyes. They needed to get the stuff started as soon as possible, especially with the patient being in a severe state of agitation right now.

"Yes, just please, Sammy needs me." Dean answered as he began to calm down knowing he would soon see his baby brother. He took a gasping breath as he felt a needle slide into his hand and he watched as the nurse taped it down. She hooked up the IV and hung a vial of antivenin and then connected it to the port in the IV line.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Sammy was whisked into an ER room, John followed behind the doctor and quickly stood by the bed trying to calm his crying son as the doctor worked feverishly to help him. "Shh, it's okay baby. Daddy's here and you're going to be fine." John soothed as he carded his fingers through Sammy's hair.

"Want Deanie daddy, where's my Deanie?" Sammy sobbed as big tears rolled down his rosy little cheeks while the nurse undressed him.

"Dean is in another room kiddo, he'll see you in a little while." John answered with a huge lump in his throat hating the fact that they hadn't put his boys in the same room. He glanced over to see the doctor examining the area around the bite wound.

"Owwwieeee" Sammy screamed as the doctor held his arm and assessed the area of the bite that was now swollen and severely bruised. He started screaming even harder once the doctor applied a splint to keep the arm immobile so they could start and IV and administer the antivenin to counter the effects of the snake venom.

"Can I at least hold him?" John inquired as Sammy's screams tore his heart to pieces. Getting the doctor's consent he picked Sammy up in his arms and sat in the rocking chair the nurse had scooted close to his side. "Shh baby, please don't cry, Daddy's gotcha."

"Deanie, wants Deanie." Sammy sobbed over and over until his breath started hitching from the harsh cries. Seeing the door open, John looked up to see two orderlies pushing a gurney with Dean on it into the room. "Thank God." John whispered as he ran his fingers through Sammy's sweat soaked hair.

"Hey tiger, Deanie's here." he whispered in Sammy's ear and then watched as Sammy lifted his head to look at him. "See, he's right there." John said as he pointed to where Dean was laying on the bed and smiling.

"Deanie" Sammy cried as he reached his arms toward his big brother. John carried his youngest over and laid him beside Dean and stood to the side as he watched the doctors taking care of his boys. It amazed him to see how much Sammy had calmed down now that he was in the arms of his big brother. Once the boys had received the antivenin, John filled out the paperwork to have his boys admitted per the doctor's request making sure that they would be placed into the same room. He didn't want to deal with either son being upset at being kept apart again.

Walking into their room thirty minutes later, John and Bobby found both of them sleeping with Sammy placed in a crib right beside Dean's bed and Dean's outstretched hand resting on Sammy's chest. John grimaced as he saw the way that Sammy was now dressed. "Damn I hope Sam doesn't make an appearance while they have him wearing a diaper and that Barney t-shirt." John whispered to Bobby knowing how embarrassing that would be for his twenty two year old son. John ran his fingers through his disheveled hair and sighed as he pulled up a chair beside the boys beds. It was going to be a long night.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 21**

**Disclaimer. **Still don't own them and still not making a profit from my stories.

**Author's Note: **The scene where John sped to the hospital in the previous chapter with the police eventually guiding him in was questioned--too unrealistic. I can assure you from personal experience that the police would not stop the car and then write a ticket at the hospital. My brother was bitten by a copperhead when he was four and my mom called the police to alert them what had happened. They waited for my dad and then led him in the rest of the way. Luckily, my brother survived and my dad was not cited for speeding.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:** _"Damn I hope Sam doesn't make an appearance while they have him wearing a diaper and that Barney t-shirt." John whispered to Bobby knowing how embarrassing that would be for his twenty two year old son. John ran his fingers through his disheveled hair and sighed as he pulled up a chair beside the boys beds. It was going to be a long night._

John was awoken from a light sleep as he heard the sounds of footsteps entering the room. He opened his eyes to see a nurse walking towards Sammy's crib. "Sorry to wake you Mr. Winchester, I just need to check on your boys." the nurse whispered as she checked Sammy's pulse and blood pressure before undoing his diaper and gently lifting his legs to check his temperature.

"_Damn, I'm glad the kid is asleep for that just in case." _thought John knowing how Sam felt about having his temperature taken rectally. "Does he have to keep wearing that diaper?" John asked the nurse as he stood beside Sammy and carded his fingers through his hair to keep him from waking. "He's been potty trained for a while now."

"Well, it's either that or a Foley catheter will have to be inserted like the doctor did with your oldest. The doctor doesn't want them up and walking around for the next twenty four hours to allow the antivenin the time to do it's job." Nurse Shelley stated as she removed the thermometer and charted the results before placing another diaper on the sleeping toddler.

"I guess that makes sense." John said as he rubbed a thumb over Sammy's cheek. "He feels warm."

"He has a low grade fever but that is to be expected as his body fights the snake venom." Shelly informed John as she walked over to assess the older brother. She was surprised to see him awake and watching her every move.

"Sammy okay?" Dean queried in a low voice as he focused on his sleeping baby brother.

"He's doing fine, just a little bit of a fever." Shelley answered as she patted Dean on the arm before taking his blood pressure. "Don't you worry yourself honey, we're taking good care of him.'

"Kay" Dean replied before opening his mouth to allow the nurse to take his temperature also. Shelley waited for the beep and then recorded the results on Dean's chart.

"You've got a low grade fever too." Shelley informed Dean as she walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some Tylenol and shook two of the small white caplets into her hand. "Here Dean, I want you to take these." She said as she handed over the pills and a glass of water."

Dean quickly swallowed the medication and then looked over at his baby brother. "What about Sammy?" he asked with a big yawn.

"I'm going to give him some fever reducer through his IV." Shelley answered as she returned to the medicine cabinet. She quickly found the vial she needed and injected the medication into the port and then ruffled Sammy's hair. "I'll be back to check on them later." Shelley informed John before leaving the room.

"Now that the nurse is gone, you two need to stop your yapping and get some sleep before you wake up Sammy. You know how irritable he can be when he doesn't get enough sleep" Bobby grumbled before squirming in his chair and fading back off to sleep.

"Yes dad." John mocked to the sleeping hunter as he pulled up his chair and settled back down into it knowing Bobby was right. The last thing they wanted to deal with was a grumpy Sam or Sammy. He listened for Dean's breathing to even out in sleep before fully relaxing and drifting off himself.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Early the next morning, John and the others were rudely awakened by a rather indignant shout of "What the freaking hell?" John and Bobby quickly stood up to see Sammy sitting up in the crib as he looked in shock at his state of dress while Dean looked on from his own bed.

"What's the matter diaper boy, don't you like your new outfit?" Dean questioned with a smirk as he glanced at his baby brother knowing that Sam was back with them instead of little Sammy.

"Shut up Dean. This isn't very funny." Sam quipped as he pulled out his t-shirt and glanced down to see the image of the big purple dinosaur on it. "Dad, get this damned thing off of me." he whined as he pulled on it with one hand, unable to use the other because of it being splinted and wrapped to keep it immobile.

"Aw come on Sam, you know you love Barney." Dean touted as he began to hum Barney's theme song of _I love you, you love me. _

"Leave him alone Dean." John sighed as he looked at his oldest while trying to keep Sammy from removing the shirt. "I'm sorry kiddo, but as long as you two are in the hospital you're going to have to wear whatever they put on you and you're going to have to play the part of a toddler like it or not."

"Come on dad, can't you at least get them to remove the diaper. It's freaking irritating between my legs." Sam grumbled as he looked down at the offensive object encompassing his whole bottom area.

"Would you rather have a Foley catheter inserted like your big brother over there?" John questioned as he nodded towards Dean in the other bed.

"What? No way!" Dean groused as he lifted the blanket to see that one had indeed been inserted while he was out of it the previous day. "Damn it, how could you allow them to do that to little Dean?" he lamented as he crossed his arms over his chest in agitation.

"They never asked my permission Dean. You have to have it because the doctor doesn't want you two up and moving around until the antivenin has had time to work." John informed his oldest.

"Wait a minute, antivenin?" Sam questioned as he looked from his dad to Bobby in surprise.

"Yeah tiger, you boys were bitten by a prairie rattler." Bobby answered as he walked over to the crib Sam was sitting in. "It happened while you were in your de-aged state."

"Damn it. Knowing me, I probably just walked right up to the damn thing without thinking. I'm sorry Dean, I know you were probably bit trying to protect me." Sam apologized as he hung his head in shame.

"Hold it right there Sammy, don't go blaming yourself for what happened. I should have been more observant of your surroundings. If it's anybody's fault it's mine so let the guilt go." Dean said trying to take a load of guilt of his brother's shoulders. Besides, you know it is bro: _I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…_"

"Shut up Dean" The other three hunters grumbled as Dean began to sing the Barney theme song once again while rolling their eyes at Dean's attempt to lighten the situation.

"What? Can't a guy sing around here?" he questioned with an innocent grin on his face.

"On that note, I think I'll go get some coffee." Bobby said as he walked over towards the door. "You want a cup John?"

"Yeah, thanks Bobby." John answered run a calloused hand through his hair. He could use the jolt of caffeine right about now. Once Bobby left the room, John reached into the crib and picked up Sam knowing that his youngest would soon be raising hell if he was left in there. Taking the few steps to Dean's bed, he placed Sam by his brother being careful not to jar his arm or the IV that was still attached to it as he snagged a chair with his foot and pulled it close to the bed. He had just clicked on the television to see what was playing when he noticed a young candy striper walking into the room with a bounce to her step.

"Good Morning." She said cheerfully as she walked up to stand near the boys bed. "My name is Kandy with a K, not the letter C. Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked as she flounced her overly bleached hair.

"Uh, no thank you, we're fine." John answered with a roll of his eyes as he watched Dean paying obvious attention to the girls abundant cleavage. "Oh okay grandpa." she stated before turning to face the patients on the bed. "What about you cutie, can I get anything for you and that sweet little boy of yours?" she asked Dean with a wink as she licked her lips in a seductive kind of way.

Dean started snickering as he noticed the stormy look in his dad's eyes at being referred to as grandpa once again. Focusing his attention back on the sweet young thing before him, he was about to make a pass at the candy striper when Sam, who realized this would be the perfect moment to get back at Dean for picking on him, spoke up and ruined his plans. "My daddy don't wikes girls wike you. My daddy says you too air headed." Sam stated with an innocent look as he plopped his thumb in his mouth and snuggled next to Dean.

"Well" Kandy remarked indignantly as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Dean. "Looks like daddy needs to learn some manners so he can teach them to his son." she stated before turning around curtly and leaving the room. She had no sooner left the room when John burst out laughing.

"That was awesome tiger." John said as he reached out to ruffle Sam's hair who was now laughing so hard that tears were flowing down his little cheeks.

"Awesome my ass, he just ruined my chances for a little fun." Dean groaned as he leaned back against the pillow. "I could have gotten all they way to home plate with her."

"That's what you get for calling me diaper boy." Sam giggled before suddenly whimpering when a sudden pain spiked through his arm.

"Sam, what's wrong with you dude?" Dean questioned pushing the fun banter aside as he pulled Sam closer to him.

"Ah my arm, stop Dean, it hurts!" Sam gasped as he wrapped his good arm around the hurting one to keep it from being jostled even more.

"Just try to breathe through the pain son. The doctor said the bite area is going to be real tender and painful for a few days." John informed his youngest as he picked him up and held him tenderly to his chest to provide what comfort he could. Reaching over to push the call button, he informed the nurses that his youngest son needed something for pain.

It took only a few moments for the doctor to arrive check out Sam's arm while John held him in his lap. After assessing the area, the doctor assured John that everything was okay and he injected some pain medication into Sam's IV port. "The medicine should take effect in a few minutes. It will most likely make him sleep for a while." the doctor informed John before leaving them alone once again

Nodding his understanding, John watched as his baby boy's eyes soon became droopy and he faded off to sleep. "Sweet dreams tiger." he said as he kissed Sam on the forehead and then placed him back into the crib.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 22**

**Disclaimer. **I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the review Nikki Edogawa---I'm glad I could make your day better!

**Warning: **Sam uses some colorful language in this one.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:**_Nodding his understanding, John watched as his baby boy's eyes soon became droopy and he faded off to sleep. "Sweet dreams tiger." he said as he kissed Sam on the forehead and then placed him back into the crib._

About an hour after Sam had fallen asleep, a nurse came in carrying the equipment she needed to give the boys their sponge baths. Noticing John and Bobby who were sitting in the corner and quietly discussing something, she said, "Excuse me gentleman, but I need to give the patients their sponge baths. Could you please give us some privacy for the next thirty to forty five minutes please?"

"Yes ma'am" John stated as he and Bobby stood up to leave. "We'll go to the cafeteria to get some lunch and be back in about an hour or so. Dean watch out Sammy."

"Yes Sir, you know I will." Dean answered with trepidation as he watched the nurse approaching Sam's bed. "Please be gentle with him, his arm was hurting him pretty bad earlier." He said as he watched the nurse carefully undressing his baby brother.

"Don't worry sugar, I'll be extremely gentle with him." Kate said as she eased the shirt carefully off of Sam's splinted arm and around the I.V. that was in his hand. Dipping a washcloth into the lukewarm soapy water, the nurse wrung out the excess water and carefully washed Sam's face, neck and ears before moving down to his chest and arms. She took extreme care in washing around the snakebite area making sure not to cause any pain to her sleeping patient. Next, she removed Sam's diaper and then washed his legs, feet and little bottom before drying him and applying powder to said bottom and putting on a fresh diaper. Once that was finished, she grabbed the new t-shirt she had brought in for the little tyke and carefully slipped it on.

"_Oh crap, Sam is really going to flip out over that one." _Dean thought silently as he tried not to laugh. _"Barney was bad enough, but this one really takes the cake."_

Finishing up with Sam, the nurse quickly changed the water before returning to give Dean his bath. "Okay sugar, you ready for yours?" Kate questioned as she put the wash basin on the stand beside Dean's bed.

"Oh hell yeah." Dean grinned at the pretty nurse as she helped him remove his hospital gown. "Are you going to powder my bottom too?"

"You never know handsome, I just might." Kate answered with a wink as she set about bathing Dean. She was used to having flirty patients so Dean's remarks didn't bother her at all.

That'd be cool." Dean replied as he grinned at the nurse as she washed ran the washcloth over his chest area. He couldn't help but think that he sure would like to get to know her better.

When the nurse removed the blanket to wash his nether regions, Dean said, "Well know that you're seeing me in all my glory, I guess that means we're going steady huh?

"Sorry sport, but I'm married" Kate replied as she held up her left hand for Dean to see the ring.

"Aw damn, that's just my luck." Dean stated as Kate finished up with his sponge bath. "Well, ya can't blame a guy for trying. Thanks for being gentle with my little brother.."

"Anytime sweetie. You try to get some rest now." Kate said as she picked up her things and quietly left the room.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

By the time that John and Bobby had finished their meal in the hospital cafeteria, Kate had finished with the boys bath and had already left the room. Returning to the room, the hunters entered to find both boys sleeping comfortably with Dean turned on his side as if watching over Sammy, even in sleep. Walking up to the crib to check on Sammy himself, John groaned at the sight of seeing how his youngest was now dressed.

"John, is something wrong with Sam?" Bobby inquired as he walked over to stand beside the crib and glanced at the sleeping youngster. "Oh, I think I'll let you deal with the fallout from that one." Bobby snickered as he noticed the four colorful characters that adorned the latest t-shirt that Sam was wearing.

"Thanks a lot you big chicken! Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll wake up as Sammy instead and everything will be just fine." John said hopefully as he brushed an errant strand of hair away from Sam's forehead.

"Are you kidding me, you know Winchester luck better than that ya idjit. You better get ready for one pissed off twenty two year old who's stuck in toddler form. Speaking of which…" Bobby nodded towards Sam who was now beginning to squirm and on the verge of waking up.

"Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?" John asked with a smile as he saw Sam look up at him with those captivating blue green eyes of his.

"M'okay I guess. My arm isn't hurting as bad anymore." Sam answered with a yawn as he pushed himself into a sitting position and stretched. Noticing that he was now wearing a different colored t-shirt, he wondered when he had been changed and what was on this one. Pulling out the bottom to look at the picture, his eyes got huge as he took in the yellow, purple, green, and red characters on the front.

"Son of a bitch, get this damn shirt off of me and get it off now." He seethed upon seeing the Teletubbies smiling up at him.

"Now Sam, it's not that bad." John stated upon seeing how angry Sam was getting.

"Then you wear the damn thing." Sam answered as he started trying to pull it off. "I can't believe you let them put this thing on me. Just what the hell were you thinking?"

"Aw come on Sammy, you know you like the Teletubbies." Dean replied with a grin, having woke up from the commotion that his family was making. "As a matter of fact, I'll bet your favorite one is Tinky Winky, or wait, maybe it's La La.

"Shut up Dean before I kick your….wait a minute, how in the hell do you know their names? And come to think of it, just why were you able to sing the Barney theme song huh? Is there something you're not telling us big brother?" Sam questioned with a smirk of his own seeing the embarrassment creep up on Dean's cheeks at having been called on his knowledge of children's shows.

Looks like he's got you there Dean." John laughed as he gave Sam a high five with his uninjured arm. It wasn't easy to get one up on Dean and Sam had done it twice already.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not the one wearing the damn shirt." Dean replied with a snort as he stuck his tongue out at his baby brother in payback.

"That's it, it comes off now." Sam said as he began pulling at the shirt once again only to whimper as pain shot through his arm again.

"Damn it Sam, take it easy, and I want the both of you to stop acting so childish right now." John said as he grasped Sam's hands to keep them from pulling at the shirt fearing he could hurt his arm. "The doctor said that because of the deep tissue bruising, you're going to have trouble with that arm for a little while. So just wait a minute and I'll see if I can get a nurse to come in and change the shirt for you." John quickly left the room and went in search of somebody to help them before Sammy had another tantrum.

A few minutes later, Sam watched as his dad returned with a nurse who was carrying another small shirt in her hands. He smiled as the nurse walked up to stand beside his crib, glad that he was finally getting rid of the hated shirt.

"Hey there little one. Your daddy tells me that you don't like the Teletubbies." The nurse said as she began to remove the shirt replacing it with one that had Spiderman on the front. "I think you'll like this one much better."

After the nurse finished changing Sam's shirt, she said, "Okay little one, now that we've got that done, let's see if you need a diaper change." She reached down and fingered the front of Sam's diaper checking for wetness, causing Sam to blush before placing him on his back so that she could take a peek inside his diaper to see if he had soiled it. "Looks like you're good to go little one." She said before patting him on the head and exiting the room.

"Damn, Sam, even in toddler form you have the women fondling you." Dean smirked, noticing the tinge of embarrassment on Sam's cheeks. "You sure are becoming quite the ladies man, uh baby, uh, well you know what I mean." to which the hunters replied "Shut up Dean."

'Jeez, can't a guy have some fun around here?" Dean retorted before laying back down and flipping on the television set to see what was playing now.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later that evening as Bobby and John were discussing some ideas about possibly involving some of the other hunters in the hunt for the Kupua demon, they were suddenly started by loud whimpers coming from the area of Sam's crib. Pushing up out of their chairs quickly, John and Bobby raced over to see Sam caught up in what they assumed was a nightmare as he thrashed about in the crib.

"Sam? Sam wake up." John said as he gently shook his shoulder so as not to hurt him. He watched as Sammy startled awake and then was taken by surprise as his baby boy began to softly cry. "What the hell?" he thought wondering what could have scared Sam so bad that he actually felt the need to cry.

"Dat snake trying to get me 'gain daddy." Sammy cried as he reached his arms into the air pleading to be held.

"Aw baby, you just had a nightmare." John said knowingly as he picked Sammy up and cradled him to his chest, rubbing his back in comfort. "There's no way that snake can ever hurt you again."

"You pwomise?" Sammy asked as he looked at his dad with tear filled eyes before sticking his thumb into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Yeah baby, I promise." Daddy killed the snake so you don't ever have to worry about it hurting you again.

"Kay. I wuvs you daddy." Sammy said as he snuggled into John's chest drawing comfort from the arms that were tightly wrapped around him.

"I love you too kiddo, I love you too." John replied as he kissed Sammy on top of his head. Carrying his youngest over to the corner of the room, he sat down in the rocking chair and started rocking as he hummed _Hush Little Baby _to his whimpering child.

"He alright dad?" questioned Dean as sat up in his bed in concern after having been awakened by Sammy's whimpers.

"Yeah Ace, he's fine. He just had a nightmare." John explained with a tight smile as he continued to rock. "Get some sleep Dean. The doctor said if things were still going okay in the morning that he would most likely release you boys from the hospital."

"Cool, I'm getting sick and tired of being laid up in this bed." Dean replied as he shifted trying to get more comfortable. He couldn't wait to get catheter removed and get back to the salvage yard again.

**TBC **_**I'm not totally sure about this one…but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! If you haven't already, check out Maxandkiz story titled Setting Things Right---it is awesome!!!!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 23**

**Disclaimer. **I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:** "_Cool, I'm getting sick and tired of being laid up in this bed." Dean replied as he shifted trying to get more comfortable. He couldn't wait to get catheter removed and get back to the salvage yard again._

Early the next morning after the doctor had came in and thoroughly checked out both boys, he finally decided that they were both doing well enough to go home. The boys I.V.'s and Dean's catheter had been removed and John was currently dressing Sammy in a pair of blue jeans and a Transformers t-shirt while Dean pulled on his own clothing.

"Damn, I can't wait to get out of here and get some good food to eat." Dean said as he pulled on his boots. ""I'm starving after the slop they served last night. I wouldn't even feed that crap to Bobby's dogs."

"We'll stop somewhere on the way back to the Salvage Yard so you can eat until your heart, or should I say stomach, is content." Bobby said having just walked in while Dean pulled on his boots. He had went home the previous night to get a little work done and to feed his dogs.

"Yes! Can we go to Denny's?" Dean questioned in the mood for one of their big breakfast platters. He could go for a couple of eggs with a side of bacon, sausage, pancakes and toast right now.

"Sure Dean, just make sure you leave some food for the rest of us." Bobby snickered knowing just how much Dean loved to eat.

"Okay, you're ready to go tiger." John said as he finished tying Sammy's shoes and hoisted him up on his hip. He grabbed the prescription the doctor had written for Sammy since he was still suffering some arm pain and headed out the door, the others following behind him. They had just reached the bottom floor and were stepping off the elevator when Dean saw their nurse from the evening before walking arm in arm with a tall dark haired man whispering something in her ear before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Oh hi boys, I'm glad to see that you're well enough to be discharged." Kate said as she noticed the Winchesters stepping off the elevator. Reaching over and palming Sammy's cheek, she said, "I'm really going to miss you little one, you really are a cutie you know." Kate smiled as the little tyke shyly turned his head into his father's shoulder before realizing that she was being rude by not introducing her husband. "Oh, by the way, this is my husband Scott Tracy. We're going out on a breakfast date." Kate said before wishing the Winchesters well and walking off arm in arm with her handsome dark haired husband. John smiled at the way his oldest bit his lower lip and sighed as he watched her swaying hips until she was out of his sight.

"Okay Dean, put your eyes back in your head and let's get out of here." John stated as he carried Sammy towards the exit doors, ready to get his boys back to Bobby's place as soon as possible.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later that morning after having stopped by the local Denny's Restaurant to eat breakfast, the hunters finally pulled into Singer Salvage Yard happy to be back home once again. Opening the backdoor to the Impala, John reached in and got Sammy out as Dean climbed out on the other side with Bobby following right behind him.

"So what's the plan for today?" Dean asked as he trudged up the few steps to the porch and entered the house. Damn it felt good to be out of that hospital.

"You and Sammy are gong to take it easy while Bobby and I make some phone calls and do a little research." John stated as he placed Sammy down on the floor. "I don't want either of you over exerting yourself for the next day or two."

"Yes Sir." Dean replied as he flopped down on the coach and turned the television on to see what was playing. As he flipped through the channels, he felt Sammy crawl up beside him and lay down, placing his little head onto his lap.

"Deanie, can we watch cartoons?" Sammy asked as he snuggled a little further into Dean.

"Sure kiddo." Dean answered as he brushed his fingers through Sammy's curly brown locks. He surfed the channels until he came upon one with the Superfriends playing and stopped knowing how much Sammy liked Batman when he was a kid. After watching the cartoon for a few minutes, he felt Sammy shift in his lap before sitting up to look at him.

"Something wrong tiger?" Dean asked wondering if Sammy's arm was hurting him again.

"No, I's okay. I was just finking." Sam replied as he leaned into his brothers side.

"What we're you thinking about squirt?" Dean questioned as he placed an arm around Sammy's shoulders.

"I was finking about how you better than even Superman and Spiderman." Sam replied as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

"I am huh?" Dean questioned with surprise wondering what brought that on.

"Yeah, you way braver than them cause you not scared of nuffin and you takes care of me all da time. You must be way stronger than them cause you even chase away my scawy dweams." Sammy said before twisting around and throwing himself in Dean's arms. "I wuv you bigger than da whole world Deanie." Sammy said as he kissed his brother on the cheek and then placed his head on Dean's chest.

"I love you bigger than the whole world too Sammy." Dean replied wrapping his arms around Sammy in a hug as tears silently slipped down his cheeks. Sammy would never know just how much his words had meant to him right then. He soon felt Sammy relax into him totally and knew his baby brother had fallen asleep. He eased himself up off the couch and then carried Sammy up the stairs to their room so they could take a nap since he was feeling a little tired himself.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

While the boys were asleep upstairs in their room, John and Bobby were hard at work trying to find a lead on the Kupua demon or a way to end it's spell before Sam was possibly lost to them forever. Bobby had been on the phone for a little over an hour calling hunters who owed him while John had booted up the laptop and was currently looking for any unusual happenings that could have related to time manipulation.

Bobby was about to make his seventh call when the phone suddenly rang, startling him for just a second. Answering the call he said, "Singer here, what can I do for ya?"

"Hey Bobby, it's Steve Wandell. I just heard some interesting news I thought you might be interested in checking out."

"Look Steve, I'm kinda busy right now with a little problem of my own." Bobby stated to the other hunter, not elaborating on the predicament that the Winchesters had been facing for a little while now.

"Yeah well that's what I'm calling about." Steve replied. "I've heard some rumors that you been calling around trying to get some information on a time demon."

"So what of it?" Bobby asked wondering what the other hunter was up to. He wanted to hear the information the hunter had for him, but he also had to be careful in case Steve was trying to gather information himself.

"I just thought you might like to know that there has been some unusual happenings in Bigfork Minnesota. I had stopped in for a drink at bar there and overheard two farmers talking about how their herd of cattle had mysteriously vanished the night before leaving a new herd of calves behind. Kind of sounds like one of those Kupua demons to me. They have known to be some hellacious tricksters you know." Steve responded in answer to Bobby's question.

"Thanks for the info. It was probably just two drunks carrying on a conversation, but I'll have somebody look into it. " Bobby replied before thanking the hunter for the information and hanging up the phone. Knowing this could be their one and only lead, Bobby walked back into the room where John was researching on the computer. They had to look into this pretty quick before the demon got tired of his games with the local farmers in Bigfork and took off for parts unknown.

"Hey John, I think we might finally have a lead on this damn demon." Bobby said with excitement in his voice.

"What? How?" John queried as he immediately focused his full and undivided attention on Bobby.

"Got a call from Steve Wandell. Turns out there's been some supernatural occurrences going on in a small town in Minnesota. Steve said he overheard some farmers in a bar there talking about how their cattle had disappeared leaving behind a herd of calves."

"That could have been the booze talking Bobby." John said afraid to get his hopes up.

"Could be, but do you want to take that chance. What if it is this time demon we've been looking for John? We can't afford to pass this up you know.

"Yeah, I know." John said as he ran his hands through his disheveled hair. "I guess I better go tell the boys the news."

"Hold up just a minute John. What are you going to do about Sammy? I mean with the way things are going right now, it could be dangerous to have him out there on the hunt." Bobby stated worried about what John's decision would be.

"Shit Bobby, I haven't even thought about that." John said as he placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He wanted his youngest near him to make sure he was safe, but then would he be placing him in unnecessary danger by taking him along. He knew if he left him behind, that Bobby would take good care of him, but would his youngest feel abandoned by his own family. He couldn't stand the thought of letting Sammy down, especially now that they had become close once again.

"John I know this is going to be a tough decision on ya, but you have to do what's best for Sammy. You can't take the chance of him being caught in the middle of the hunt unprepared…"

"Don't you think I know that Bobby." John stated vehemently as he cut Bobby off mid sentence. "But I also don't want the kid thinking he's being abandoned. That's been his biggest fear every since this mess began Bobby, that Dean and I would just leave him behind and one day not return."

"John I know how hard this is for you, but your decision could be the difference between life and death as far as your youngest is concerned. You need to think long and hard before deciding what you're going to do." Bobby said hoping John wouldn't make an impetuous mistake.

"Think long and hard about what?" Dean questioned of the two hunters as he walked into the room carrying Sammy in his arms.

"We've got a lead on the Kupua demon son." John answered with a tight smile.

"That's fantastic, so when do we leave for the hunt?" Dean asked as he rubbed a hand up and down Sammy's back. "I'll need a few minutes to pack things up for me and Sammy."

"That's just it Dean. I don't know if we should take Sammy on this hunt. With the way things are, it could be too dangerous…"

"Oh hell no, don't even tell me you're thinking about leaving him behind. I promised him when this mess first started that we wouldn't leave him behind and I'm not going back on my word." Dean informed his father before turning around and stomping off up the stairs to pack his and Sammy's things.

"Damn it Bobby, what the hell am I supposed to do now?" John questioned not really expecting an answer feeling as though he were between a rock and a hard place.

**TBC**_** So what will John decide to do? What do you think he should do?**_


	24. Chapter 24

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 24**

**Disclaimer. **I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:** _"Damn it Bobby, what the hell am I supposed to do now?" John questioned not really expecting an answer feeling as though he were between a rock and a hard place. _

"I'm sorry John, I really don't know what to tell you. Basically you're in a situation where you're damned if you do and damned if you don't. Either way, something could go wrong and you will have to live with the consequences of your decision." Bobby stated as he rubbed a hand across his face. He really didn't want Sammy to go on that hunt, but the thing with the snake had proven that he wasn't entirely safe anywhere.

"Exactly! I can't take the chance of losing either of my boys Bobby. I know Sammy shouldn't go on this hunt, but if I make him stay, then Dean will never forgive me for it either.

"What if we leave them both behind John? I could go with you on this one and Dean could stay here and watch over Sammy. At least that way he wouldn't be put into outright danger." Bobby stated as the idea clicked in his head.

"Forget it Bobby." Dean stated after over hearing the hunter as he walked down the stairs carrying Sammy in one arm and their duffle bags with the other. "This concerns us and we're not being left behind. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe."

"That's what I'm scared of." John replied as he glanced up towards Dean. "I know you well enough to know you'll throw yourself in front of any danger to keep Sam safe. Hell, I would do the same thing myself. But what would that do to Sammy? We can't leave him alone to fend for himself Dean should something happen to us."

"Shit, I didn't think about that." Dean exclaimed as he wrapped his mind around the words that his dad had said. On one hand, he knew Sam deserved the right to go on the hunt since his life was the one that had been most affected by the demon's spell, but then what would happen to him if the spell couldn't be broken and he ended up losing both members of his family. He knew Bobby would raise Sammy as though he were his own, but Sammy could still suffer from feeling of abandonment. "Damn it, I freaking hate this." Dean stated vehemently knowing what he had to do.

Dropping their duffle bags onto the floor, Dean said "You and Bobby go find that son of a bitch and teach it what happens when you mess with the Winchesters. I'll stay here with Sammy. I don't want to chance him coming back to himself and thinking we've abandoned him for the hunt."

"You've made the right choice Dean. I know you want to go, but at least Sammy will be safe here." Bobby stated before going to get his own gear for the hunt.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

An hour later found Dean and Sam sitting on the porch swing watching as John and Bobby pulled out of Singer Salvage Yard on their way to Bigfork Minnesota. Dean had Sammy sitting in his lap as they swung back and forth gently on the porch swing.

"Deanie, where daddy and Uncle Bobby going?" Sammy questioned as he watched the Impala until it drove out of sight.

"Dad had something really important he had to do kiddo." Dean answered as he ran his fingers through Sammy's hair. "Don't worry tiger, he'll be back soon.

"Deanie, is sumfin wrong?"

"No Sammy, why would you think that?" Dean questioned as he spun Sammy around so he could look him in the eyes.

"Cause you acting all funny and Bobby said I be safe here." Sammy answered as he placed his thumb in his mouth and began sucking on it. He could sense something was going on, but he just didn't know what.

"_Damn, we've got to start watching what we say in front of you." _Dean thought as he pulled Sammy to his chest and embraced him in a hug. "Of course you're safe here cause you got me and I'm a superhero right?" Dean stated as he started tickling Sammy on his side to distract him.

"No, 'top Deanie." Sammy giggled as he tried to bat his brothers hands away.

"Not until you say I'm the greatest superhero there ever was." Dean replied with a laugh himself as Sammy squirmed about in his arms.

"Otay, otay, you da bestest superhero ever." Sammy agreed as he threw his arms around Dean's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. Taking a few calming breaths and settling back into his brother's lap, he asked, "Deanie, will you tell me a stowy?"

"Sure munchkin" Dean answered with a smile. "Once upon a time there were three little pigs named Sammy and Deanie and Daddy. They were the most brave little pigs in all the world and they weren't scared of anything. So one day Sammy, Deanie, and Daddy went off on their own to find a ghost."

"Deanie, I not wike ghosts." said Sammy as he snuggled further into his brother's embrace for security.

"Don't worry Sammy, Deanie pig won't let the ghost get anywhere near you." Dean said as he went on to tell the story which of course would end happily. By the time that he had finished, Sammy had fallen asleep in his arms and he carried his baby brother back inside the house and placed him on a quilt on the floor so he could start dinner for the two of them.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After arriving at their destination of Bigfork Minnesota late into the night, Bobby had hacked into the local police computer database to find out that an usual sulfuric smell had been reported by the farmer and his wife just before they had lost their herd. Looking for other signs that a demon had indeed been in the area, John searched weather reports to find that an electrical storm had also occurred in on the night in question. Deciding that they would need to get an early start the next morning, the hunters bunked down for a few hours of sleep.

Early the next morning, they set off towards the farm carrying badges proclaiming them to be FBI agents who were researching reports of cattle rustling in the area. Gaining permission to search their land from the farmer, Bobby and John set out toward the pasture where the cows had disappeared and the calves appeared. They had just started their search for demonic signs when they heard the sounds of laughter coming from a nearby tree.

"Well, well, if it isn't the big bad demon hunters John Winchester and Bobby Singer." The Kupua demon chimed in a sing song voice. "I've been waiting long enough for you idiots to figure things out and get here. So how is little Sammy, did he and his Deanie recover from their snake bites?"

"You son of a bitch" John stated as he and Bobby started forward only to find themselves frozen in place.

"Now, now, let's not start calling each other names." The demon chided as he shook his finger back and forth at the hunters like they were little children. "I was hoping you would bring Sammy boy so I could talk to him, but I guess I'll have to make an appearance back at the salvage yard once we finish here.

"Don't you go anywhere near my son." John snarled as he clenched his fists in anger. "If you harm one hair on his head. I'll frigging kill you."

"Well, there's something you should know Johnny boy, If I die by your hands or those doing your bidding before the curse wears off, then your sweet little Sammy will stay that way for all time."

"You're lying!" John stated vehemently as he glared at the demon who held them in place.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. But do you really want to take that chance?" questioned the demon as it snapped it's fingers and appeared directly in front of John. Taking on a superior tone, the demon then said, "Listen you idiotic moron. I am a god, and as such, I could very easily change you and your friend here into toddlers just like Sammy and there would be nothing you could do about it. Sam will remain a toddler until I have had my fill of fun and I think you have learned your lesson about messing with us demigods. If you chose not to leave me alone, young Sammy will pay the price. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly" seethed John, hating the fact that there was nothing he could do right now. The demon very well could have changed him and Bobby without them being able to do anything about it. Until they could come up with a better plan, or find a way of reversing the spell, they would have to do things the demon's way.

As the demon disappeared from view, John and Bobby found themselves released from the hold the thing had on them. "Shit Bobby, what in the hell are we supposed to do now?" John queried as he ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. "You heard that demonic piece of crap. If we kill it, Sammy could stay a toddler forever."

"Like you said John, demon's lie. Somewhere out there somebody, has to know a way of breaking this curse, we're just going to have to keep searching or hope the demon finally tires of his little game and changes the kid back." Bobby replied as he placed a calming hand on John's shoulder.

"I guess we better get back to the boys and break the news to them." John said with a sigh as they started walking back towards the Impala. He had hoped to resolve things today.

"I know you're upset John, but if there is a bright side to this, I guess it's that we still get to spend some time with little Sammy." Bobby remarked trying to ease John's worried mind.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later the next morning as he prepared breakfast for himself and Sammy, Dean wondered how his dad and Bobby were doing with the hunt. It irritated him not to be out there where the action was, but at least he knew that Sammy was safe and being well taken care of. He thought a few times about calling to see how things were going, but he didn't want to give the hunters away at an inopportune time. No, he would just have to wait until his dad or Bobby called letting him know how things had went.

As he finished scrambling the eggs, Dean heard his baby brother walking into the kitchen and turned around to smile at him. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes munchkin." He informed him as he watched Sammy walk over towards him in his Transformer pajama's.

"I'm not a munchkin" Sam replied as he ran his hands through sleep mussed hair. Looking around but seeing no signs of his dad or Bobby, Sam asked, "Dean, where's Dad and Bobby?"

"_Damn I was hoping he wouldn't ask that." _thought Dean as he placed the scrambled eggs into some plates on the table for him and Sammy. He knew Sam was worried about eventually being left behind, but then he didn't want to lie to Sammy either. "Dad and Bobby got a lead on the Kupua demon Sam. They went to see if they could find a way to reverse the spell the demon put on you." Dean answered truthfully as he watched Sam's face intently.

"Oh" Sam replied as he hung his head in sadness. "Guess dad finally got tired of putting up with things they way they are. Is he even planning on coming back?" He mumbled before turning around to walk away dejectedly.

"On no you don't" Dean said as he swooped up Sam before he could make it very far and placed him in his booster seat. "You listen to me. Dad loves you Sammy and he's coming back. I promised you before that we would NEVER leave you behind for the hunt and I meant it. If it comes down to us hitting the road again, then you'll be going with us. This is just a one time thing Sam. We couldn't pass this lead up because it meant possibly getting you back to regular squirt. So just quit your pouting and eat your breakfast." As he watched Sam play with the eggs instead of eating, Dean made a mental note to make sure that he talked with their dad about reassuring Sam.

**TBC _It has been stated that this story is losing it's edge. Please be honest and let me know if you agree. I will end it sooner than I had planned if everybody is losing interest in the story._**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 25**

**Disclaimer. **I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

**Author's Note: **_**I'm sorry for the long delay. As some of you already know, my niece was in a serious car accident and has been in the ICU for six days. I am happy to say that she was finally moved out yesterday. She still has to have three surgeries on her legs and foot and we're still waiting to find out if she will ever walk again, but at least she is progressing. THANK YOU for all of your wonderful support for me and my family and for the prayers sent her way. They truly meant the world to us.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:** _As Dean watched Sam play with the eggs instead of eating, Dean made a mental note to make sure that he talked with their dad about reassuring Sam that they would never leave him behind._

As John and Bobby raced back toward the Singer Salvage Yard, John couldn't help but feel anxious about the revelations the demon had spouted off to them. The demon had threatened to visit the boys once it had finished with them and it scared him to death to think it could be there with them now. He had tried to call Dean, but neither he nor Bobby had any cell phone reception. He just prayed that Dean was ready to handle things should the demon make good on its threat. He also couldn't help but wonder if the demon's words were true about Sam remaining in his toddler state forever if it were killed by his hands or by someone doing his bidding_. "How in the hell an I supposed to tell my boys that Sammy has to remain in his current state until the demon has had his fill of fun_?" He thought with an audible sigh as he rubbed a weary hand across his face.

As Bobby drove, he glanced over towards John in worry after hearing the hunter sigh. He knew that John had a lot on his mind right now and he didn't envy him the task of having to break the news to Dean and Sam about the demon, but he would be there to help if there was any fallout from the news. His biggest fear however was the demon's little remark about making an appearance back at the salvage yard. He was doing his damnedest to get them back as quickly as possible, but feared it wouldn't be fast enough. It horrified him to think of the things the demon could do to either of John's sons while they're weren't there to help. What if the damn thing had went and changed Dean too and the boys were totally defenseless now. Running a shaky hand through his hair, he tried to shake off the negative thoughts and believe that both boys were fine.

"Damn it, can't you drive any faster Bobby." John groaned angrily in his need to get to his boys and make sure they were alright. He felt like the trip was taking forever and who knows what the demon could be doing to his boys right now.

"I'm already hitting eighty miles per hour John. I want to get there as badly as you do man, but we can't help the boys if we get ourselves killed in the process." Bobby answered not taking any offense to John's anger.

"I know you're right. M'sorry, it's just that…"

"You don't have to apologize ya idjit. You know I feel the same way about those boys." Bobby retorted as he pushed the gas pedal just a little bit harder praying they didn't meet any police cruisers along the way. The last thing they needed was to waste time by getting a frigging speeding ticket.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After they finished breakfast, Dean decided that they needed to do something to get Sam out of the despondent mood he was in. He didn't know how long his dad and Bobby would be and he didn't want to have a somber Sam on his hands all day. Clearing the dishes away from the table, he said, "Hey Sam, I was just thinking that after we finish here, you and I could go do a little fishing or something. It's been a long while since we've been to that old pond that Bobby used to take us to."

"Dean you usually hate fishing." Sam replied as he looked up at his brother with an expression of surprise at Dean even mentioning the idea.

"Yeah, well that's because you always caught more fish than me. But I have a feeling that I'm about to end that streak." Dean said with a grin as he wiped his hands off with the dish towel.

"Dream on big brother." Sam replied with a grin of his own as he placed his little hands on his hips. "I can out fish you any day of the week and twice on Sunday's"

"We'll see about that squirt." Dean replied as he picked Sam up to carry him upstairs so they could get changed for their little adventure. After he pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt, he checked to see if Sam needed help before pulling on his boot. Once they were both ready, he picked up Sam's sneakers and put them on then tied the laces. "Come on kiddo, let's go grab some of Bobby's poles from the shed and go catch us some dinner for tonight."

Opening the shed, Dean was happy to see that Bobby had kept the kid sized poles he had bought for Sammy when he was younger. Sammy wouldn't be able to manage with one of the bigger poles since they were practically the same size as him now. Grabbing a pole for himself and a child sized one for Sammy in one hand, he grabbed the tackle box in the other. "Okay, let's go little bit." He said as he looked down to make sure Sam was walking beside him.

Following the path that led to the pond, they had nearly reached the pond when they heard a chuckling sound coming from somewhere above them. Glancing up into the trees, Dean tensed as his eyes landed on the Kupua demon sitting on a branch as it swung its legs back in forth as if it didn't have a care in the world.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered as he dropped the fishing gear and reached down quickly to pick Sam up in a protective hold. In his haste to give Sam some fun, he had forgot to put a gun in the back of his jeans for protection.

Watching Dean go into protective mode, the demon smirked and said. "Isn't that just so sweet, big bubba Deanie thinking he can protect his baby brother from someone of my stature."

"Go to hell." Dean stated as he glared at the demon while pulling Sam closer. He knew he had his silver knife in his boot and wondered if it would be effective at buying them some time to get back to Bobby's place.

"Dean?" Sam questioned with a whisper as he watched the demon with wary eyes wondering what more the demon could do to them.

"It's okay kiddo, I won't let him near you." Dean said as he felt a slight tremble in the small body he was holding.

"Well that could present a problem seeing as how it's Sam here that I came to play with." The demon stated with merriment as it snapped it's fingers and disappeared. Before Dean knew what hit him, the demon reappeared right before him and grasped Sam in one swift motion before sending Dean hurtling towards the trees where he impacted with a large one and slid to the ground.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Finally arriving back at the salvage yard after what seemed like forever, John and Bobby quickly exited the Impala as they glanced around to see that nothing was disturbed and that everything looked fine. Knowing that appearances could be deceiving, they jogged up the steps and inside the house.

"Dean, Sam? Where are you boys?" John hollered as he walked towards the kitchen trying to find his boys while Bobby headed for the back yard. Hearing no reply, he stood at the bottom of the steps and called for them again. "Dean, Sammy, are you boys up there?" He yelled loudly as he started running up the stairs two at a time desperately needing to know where his boys were. He quickly threw open the door to their room only to find it empty.

"Damn it, where are they?" John questioned to himself as he searched the bathroom and all the other rooms only to find them empty too. Rushing back down the steps, he started towards the back door where Bobby had went earlier to see if he had found them. Opening the door, he saw Bobby walking towards him. "Bobby, have you seen them?" He asked anxiously as he unconsciously clenched his hands in suspense.

"No, they're not out here, but I think I know where they might have gone." Bobby replied as he neared the back door. "There were some fishing poles missing from the shed as well as my tackle box. I think Dean might have took Sam fishing at the pond where I used to take them as boys the few times that you left them with me."

"Shit Bobby, we gotta go find them." John stated in agitation knowing the pond was on the edge of Bobby's property and that it didn't have as many protective sigils drawn into the trees. They had been meaning too add some more after lightning had started a fire and destroyed some of the ones they had drawn earlier, but had never gotten around to it since the pond was barely used anymore.

"Calm down John, we'll find them. The boys are probably just enjoying a relaxing day of fishing." Bobby stated trying to ease his friends nerves.

"Bobby, something's wrong, I can feel it." John stated as he rubbed a calloused hand over his mouth. He didn't know why, but he could sense that his boys were in danger and that they needed him.

"Let's go grab us a few weapons and get down there." Bobby replied as he walked by John and into the house. Grabbing a rifle and a few pistols with salt rounds from the shelf, John and Bobby took of at a run towards the pond.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Dean" Sam yelled in worry as saw his brother collide with the tree and slump to the ground. He started fighting the demon's hold on him as he clawed at its arms and kicked it as hard as he could with his little feet. His struggle intensified as he heard Dean groaning and knew that his brother could be hurt badly. "Put me down you son of a bitch." Sam cursed as tried to bite the demon who had it's arms wrapped securely around him.

"Aw, but I am having so much fun." Smirked the demon as he tightened his grip on the struggling toddler in his arms. "You're family is just too much fun to play with."

"I'm going to frigging kill you." Sam promised as he tried to pry the demon's arms from around his waist without success. He knew Dean was hurt and felt guilty for not being able to help him. "Damn it, let me go."

Hearing the fear in his baby brother's voice, Dean pushed himself to his feet unsteadily and started walking towards the demon. It terrified him to see Sam held within the demon's grasp, not knowing what the demon planned to do to his little brother. "Let him go you bastard." Dean seethed as he neared the two of them. He could feel blood trickling down the side of his head and wondered if he had a slight concussion

"Dean I…." Sam started to say when his hand rose to his head as he got that weird feeling. _"Please not now." _he thought knowing that little Sammy was about to make his appearance once again at the worst time possible. His struggles began to cease as he slumped into the demon's arms.

"Shit!" Thought Dean as he watched the change taking hold. They so did not need this right now. He saw Sam's struggles dissipate as little Sammy took hold and he wondered just how in the hell he was going to get them out of this mess now. He didn't have time to think about it however as he heard Sammy let out a terrified scream.

**TBC Will John and Bobby get to the boys in time to help before something awful happens?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 26**

**Disclaimer. **I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:** _"Shit!" Thought Dean as he watched the change taking hold. They so did not need this right now. He saw Sam's struggles dissipate as little Sammy took hold and he wondered just how in the hell he was going to get them out of this mess now. He didn't have time to think about it however as he heard Sammy let out a terrified scream._

As Sammy slowly became alert after the change took hold, he glanced around to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings. He wondered how he had ended up outside, with Bobby's house nowhere in sight. Daddy was sure going to be mad that he had wondered off away from them. Suddenly realizing he was being held by a strong pair of arms, he looked up to see a face that he did not recognize, a face that had eyes of charcoal black. "Deanie" he screamed out in terror, struggling to get down as the scary looking man tightened his arm around him.

"Sammy, I'm right here, you're gonna be okay little dude." Dean said as serenely as possible trying to calm down his little brother, though he himself was terrified beyond belief. He could see the way that Sammy was violently trembling and he was afraid of his little brother possibly slipping into shock from fright. It also petrified him to think what the demon might do if Sammy continued to fight him.

"Deanie, I wants you." Sammy cried as he reached out to his brother begging to be held by his older sibling.

"Aw, isn't that just so sweet." The demon said as he held up a hand to halt Dean's forward progress towards little Sammy. "Too bad, it's making me sick to the stomach."

"Please just let Sammy go, you can have me, I'll do whatever you want." Dean begged hoping to make a trade. He would willingly give up his life if need be as long as Sammy was safe.

"You Winchesters, why is it that you're always so willing to give up your lives for one another?" The demon asked perplexed with the notion. In the world where he came from, it was dog eat dog, every demon for himself. You used your friends to get what you wanted and then you stabbed them in the back to climb the ladder of success.

"It's called love, something you'll never know or understand." Dean answered as he caught sight of his father and Bobby approaching stealthily from the corner of his eye. Knowing that he had to keep the demon busy to give them a better chance of rescuing Sammy, Dean tried reasoning with the demon. "Listen, wouldn't you rather have somebody you could have fun torturing on your hands than a screaming toddler?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As John and Bobby ran down the path towards the pond, they suddenly stopped in their tracks upon hearing the sound of a terrified scream not too far up ahead. "Oh God, that was Sammy." John stated as he looked at Bobby with a look of apprehension on his face. The scream had confirmed his earlier fear that something was definitely wrong with his boys and he needed to get to them quick. He was about to take off at a run towards the sound, when Bobby grabbed him by the arm and forcefully held him back. "Damn it Bobby, let me go." John said as he glared at his former mentor.

"Now you hold on just a damn minute John. We can't afford to go in their half cocked where a demon is concerned, it will just get those boys hurt or worse yet killed. We have to be careful if we're going to have even a rat's ass of a chance to get those boys out alive." Bobby informed the shaken hunter standing before him.

"Bobby, those are my boys that thing's got, I have to get to them." John said as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. Intellectually he knew Bobby was right, but the thought of his children being in jeopardy clouded his thinking.

"Ya think I don't know that ya idjit? I want to get to them as bad as you do but we have to be smart about this John, we've got to treat it like a hunt." Bobby replied hoping to make John understand his reasoning.

"Yeah, I know you're right." John informed his hunter friend as he took some deep calming breaths. "It's just so damned hard knowing Dean and Sammy are in trouble."

"I hear you John, and we'll shag ass in just a minute, but first let's decide what we're going to do once we face off with the demon." Bobby said as he clasped John on the shoulder in support. The two hunters then put their heads together and decided the best plan of attack would be to come at the demon from different directions. Hopefully it would be so focused on one that the other could get to the boys and get them out of harm's way.

Having made their plan, both John and Bobby took off stealthily as they silently made their way towards the boys. They left the path knowing it was too open and that the demon would be able to spot them long before they could even think about getting close enough. Once they were within yards of the pond, Bobby and John split up ready to make their moves.

Once he finally got to the pond area and caught sight of his boys, John's heart nearly shattered in two. The Kupua demon had Sammy held tightly within his arms and his baby was sobbing his heart out as he reached out for Dean unsuccessfully with tears streaming down his face. He knew immediately that little Sammy had taken hold again. Creeping silently forward, he noticed Dean catch sight of him and tensed for just a second in worry before breathing a sigh of relief as his oldest showed no sign of having seen him to the demon. Starting forward once again, he had gotten within yards of the demon and his youngest when the demon turned and smirked maliciously at him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As the Kupua demon listened to Dean's ranting, he couldn't believe that the human actually thought he was stupid enough to fall for such a ruse. He had known the hunters were on their way for the past fifteen minutes just from the smell of them making their approach. Enjoying the fun, he played along with the ruse just long enough for John to get within mere yards of him. Turning around with the crying toddler still in his arms, he smirked and said, "You hunters always think you're so damned smart. Don't you know by now there is no outsmarting a demigod."

"Let go of my son you filthy son of a bitch." John growled as he glared at the demon with hate filled eyes. "He's just a child and isn't of any use to you now."

Hearing his daddy's voice, Sammy looked up at him with tear filled eyes and cried, "Daddy, I wants you, I's scarwed." His breath was starting to hitch as his cries became more frantic. John was however unable to comfort his baby as the demon started speaking one again.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong Johnny boy. With young Sammy here, I hold your whole world in my hands and can make you do anything I wish. All I have to do is threaten to hurt him and you and the others will jump do my bidding." The demon stated smugly.

"That's where you're wrong you evil son of a bitch." Bobby stated as he came walking out of the woods, his gun aimed on the demon. "Put the kid down or I'll blow you frigging head off."

Tiring of the game. The demon glared in anger at Bobby and held one hand out towards him while the other gripped Sammy. Focusing solely on Bobby, he began to squeeze his hand shut causing the hunter to begin choking and gasping for air. The demon laughed manically as Bobby dropped his gun and raised his hands to his throat trying to stop the demon from strangling him with its' telekinetic hold.

Seeing that the demon so focused on Bobby, John knew the time was now or never to make his move. He quickly pulled his own pistol from the back of his jeans and took aim as he shot the demon in the leg to avoid hitting Sammy. He knew the rocksalt rounds wouldn't kill the demon, but it would sure hurt like a bitch.

Feeling the sting of the ammunition in it's extremity, the demon roared in anger as it turned around to face John. "You will pay for that you miserable excuse for a human. Say goodbye to your youngest." It bellowed as it wrapped both hands around Sammy and tossed the terrified and screaming toddler out into the middle of the pond before disappearing into thin air.

"Sammy!" John and Dean both screamed as they watched Sammy hit the water with a splash and disappear quickly from sight. In mere seconds, they both dove into the water and swam out to the area where Sammy had went under as fast as possible. Taking a deep breath, both hunters dove underwater in a desperate search to find their youngest.

Bobby watched in horror as Sammy was tossed out into the water. He couldn't believe that even a demon could be that vicious, to actually throw a helpless child in the water to drown. He had started towards the pond himself when he saw both John and Dean dive into the water. Knowing that he would be of more use on land, he kept his eyes glued to the spot where the youngest Winchester had went under. He soon saw John come up and look around in a panic before diving back under. He knew that they had to find Sammy soon or the child would most assuredly drown. "Come on, come on, come on." he whispered in a desperate plea. Dean hadn't yet come up and he knew Dean would rather die, than live on without his baby brother.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean's lungs began to burn from oxygen deprivation as he searched the murky water of the pond. He knew he would need oxygen soon, but there was no damned way he was surfacing without Sammy. He knew if he didn't find Sammy soon, that he would die or suffer brain damage from lack of air. As he dove deeper, his lungs began to scream at him with pain. He didn't care though as he scanned the water moving his head back and forth. Just when he thought he would soon pass out himself, he caught sight of a small hand floating in the water. Quickly grasping the hand, he pulled Sammy up to his chest and then kicked off as strongly as he could for the surface. Spots were beginning to form behind his eyes and he was afraid he wouldn't make it to the top costing him and Sammy their lives.

As John dove down in the water a second time, his mind began to fill with fear of losing not only his baby, but also Dean. There was no doubt in his mind whatsoever that Dean wouldn't come back up without his baby brother. Searching the water below him, he felt immediate relief upon seeing Dean moving upwards and the small body he held close to his chest. He could tell that Dean was beginning to struggle so he quickly swam down to him and wrapped an arm around both his children as he made strong quick strokes moving them upwards toward the surface. Breaking through the water, he called out to Bobby for help as he took Sammy from Dean's arms and felt for a carotid pulse. Finding nothing, he started mouth to mouth resuscitation with his youngest as he kept moving towards the shore.

Laying Sammy down on the ground, he gave him two quick rescue breaths before checking his pulse again. Feeling nothing, he quickly started CPR on his youngest. Clamping his mouth over Sammy's nose and mouth once again, he gave two more quick breaths before doing thirty quick chest compressions on him. "Come on tiger, breath" John pleaded just as Bobby helped Dean out of the lake and they dropped down beside him.

"Dad?" Dean questioned with a shaky voice as he heard John plead with his baby brother to breathe.

"He's not breathing Dean, God help me, I can't get him to breath." John sobbed as he started another round of compressions.

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 27**

**Disclaimer. **I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it. Nor do I own the lyrics to _Carry on My Wayward Son_

**Author's Note: **First of all I want to **THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU **for the wonderful reviews for this story. I am so flabbergasted to have reached the one thousand mark---something that I never would have dreamt would happen! Secondly, I had hoped to have this chapter up yesterday, but my mind was to addled with everything going on to write.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:** **Previously:** _"He's not breathing Dean, God help me, I can't get him to breath." John sobbed as he started another round of compressions on his youngest son. _

Kneeling beside his dad, Dean took over with the mouth to mouth resuscitation so John could focus on the chest thrusts. As he watched his dad do the compressions, he pleaded with Sammy to fight. "Come on little brother, you can do it, breathe." Taking a deep breath, he placed his mouth over Sammy's nose and mouth and gave him two quick puffs of life sustaining breath. Checking for and finding no response, he nodded to his dad to continue and they repeated the process once again.

"Damn it Sammy, breathe!" John begged brokenly as he began the compressions once again with tears rolling down his face. He couldn't lose his baby after everything they've been through. Looking towards Dean, he nodded his head for Dean to do the rescue breaths when Sammy suddenly started coughing and choking. Quickly reaching under his baby boy and rolling him to his side, John supported his youngest as he began to cough the water up out of his lungs forcefully.

"Oh thank God" John and Dean stated simultaneously as Sammy took his first full breath and then started crying intensely. Dean quickly wrapped his arms around his baby brother and picked him up cradling him to his chest as he rubbed his hand up and down Sammy's back. "Shhh, it's okay, Deanie's got you." he whispered into Sammy's ear as he rocked his brother back and forth.

"Dean, we need to get those wet clothes off of Sammy and warm him up before Sammy goes into shock." Bobby informed the older brother, worried about the little tyke slipping into the dreaded state at his age.

Nodding his head in understanding, Dean went to lower his brother to his lap to change him when Sammy started sobbing even louder. "No Deanie, hold me pwease." Sammy cried as he clasped his arms around Dean's neck and held on for dear life, trembling in fear.

"Shh, it's okay." Dean soothed as he looked over to John with a _"What am I supposed to do?"_ expression on his face.

"You hold him Dean and I'll remove his clothes." John said as reached around Sammy's waist to unfasten his jeans. He quickly pulled the wet jeans and boxers off and then reached for the shirt, but when he tried to remove Sammy's arms from around Dean's neck, his youngest son agitatedly pushed him away

"No, weave me 'wone." Sammy cried as he lowered his head into the crook of Dean's neck and started shivering uncontrollably.

"Sammy, daddy needs to take your shirt off buddy." John soothed as he carded his fingers through Sammy's hair trying to comfort his youngest. "I don't want you to get sick baby."

"Noooo," Sammy wailed as he tightened his hold once again. Not knowing what else to do to comfort the anxious toddler, Dean started singing _Carry On My Wayward Son_softly as he rocked back and forth. As he sung, Dean noticed that Sammy started relaxing a little as he listened to the words of the tune.

After a few minutes when the crying finally turned into hiccups, he sat Sammy on his lap and started removing his wet shirt as he continued the song. Seeing Bobby offer his jacket, Dean quickly took it and wrapped it around Sammy and then cradled his baby brother in his arms once again. "Let's get him back to the house." Dean whispered as Sammy's eyes slipped close, even though his breath was still hitching.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

By the time the hunters arrived back at the house, Sammy had fallen into a restless slumber and both John and Dean were worried about him. He had whimpered most of the way home in his sleep and they could only imagine the horrors that were assaulting his dreams. That wasn't the only thing they were worried about however since Dean had noticed on the way back to the house that Sammy felt like he was starting to run a low grade fever.

As Dean carried Sammy upstairs to get him dressed into some warm clothing and put him to bed, Bobby informed John that he was going to make a call to a good friend of his named Tony who was a doctor at the local clinic. Tony knew about his hunting lifestyle due to a little problem with a haunting a few years back at the clinic. He knew he could trust Tony to take care of the youngest Winchester and keep it quiet should Sammy turn back to Sam in the middle of his check up.

While they waited for Tony to arrive, John took a hot shower and changed into some dry clothing and then kept an eye on Sammy while Dean did the same. As he lay on the bed and watched his sleeping child. John softly caressed his cheeks with his thumb and whispered. "I'm so sorry Sammy. I wish I could have kept that demon from hurting you." Hearing the door open, he looked up to see Bobby entering the room with another man, Dean standing just behind them having just gotten out of the shower.

"John, this is Tony." Bobby said as he introduced the tall middle aged man standing beside him as they walked into the room. "He's the doctor I was telling you about earlier.

Getting up from the bed, John reached out to shake the man's hand. "Thanks for coming on such short notice, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Bobby informed me about everything that happened." Tony informed the concerned father as he immediately started assessing the sleeping toddler on the bed. Lifting Sammy's pajama top up, he put his stethoscope to Sammy's chest to listen to his lung sounds. Hearing a wet or crackling sound, he grimaced knowing that the toddler before him had aspirated some water into his lungs which wasn't good.

Seeing the grimace on the doctor's face, Dean became extremely concerned. "What is it doc, what's wrong with Sammy?"

"I'm a little concerned about the bilateral rhonchi sounds I'm hearing in his lungs. I'm sure you've noticed by now that he has been emitting some wheezing sounds. It means that his lungs are a little wet right now. Because it was pond water that he aspirated, I'm concerned that Sammy could develop a bacterial infection in his lungs." Tony answered as he looked at the anxious brother before him.

"What can you do for it doc?" Dean questioned as he walked over to stand by his dad and Sammy.

"Well, I'd like to give him an antibiotic injection after I finish my exam and then I'll write a prescription for him that he needs to take over the next few weeks to make sure he doesn't develop an infection or pneumonia." Tony replied as he looked to John for permission.

"Whatever you think is best doc." John replied as sat down on the edge of the bed to prod Sammy awake. It took him a few minutes, but he was finally able to awaken his youngest who immediately latched his arms around his neck upon seeing a stranger in the room and began trembling.

Kissing Sammy on the top of his head, John said, "S'okay tiger. This is a doctor friend of Bobby's and he's come over to check on you to see if he can make you feel a little better okay bud."

Shaking his head no, Sammy tucked his head into the John's chest and wrapped his arms around his daddy's waist.

"Sammy, you will let the doctor take a look at you." John stated with a firm tone, hating the way his son flinched in his arms. "I don't want you getting sick and the only way we can keep that from happening is to have Tony examine you."

Seeing how afraid the little one was and wanting to ease his fears, Tony said, "Sammy, I promise I won't hurt you and if you want to, you can sit on your daddy's lap while I check you over. Will that be okay?"

Turning his head to look at the doctor, Sammy plopped his thumb in his mouth and nodded his head as a lone tear trailed down his face. He really didn't want the doctor to touch him, but he didn't want to chance daddy giving him a spanking either.

Tony worked as quickly as possible to take Sammy's pulse, check his temperature, and listen to his lung sounds once again since he was now awake. He also checked his ears and throat to check for any irritation in thoe areas. Once he finished his assessment, he smiled and said, "Looks like you're doing pretty good Sammy, but you are running a slight fever so I'm going to give you something to help make you feel a little better. Reaching into his bag, Tony pulled out a syringe and a vial which held the antibiotic he planned to inject into Sammy's derriere.

Immediately upon seeing the needle in the doctor's hands, Sammy began to cry loudly. "No daddy pwease, I no want a shot." He tried to scramble down off of John's lap, but found himself pulled into a firm embrace.

"I no you don't baby, but the doctor said you need it. I promise, it will only hurt for a minute." John soothed as he spun Sammy around and held his crying young one to his chest. He watched as Tony prepped the syringe with the needed medicine before reaching forward to grasp the top of Sammy's pajama bottoms.

Lowering Sammy's pajamas just a little, Tony quickly swabbed the area with an antiseptic wipe and then quickly inserted the needle into Sammy's little behind. He sighed as the toddler immediately howled in pain and started sobbing even harder. "I'm so sorry sport." He said as he delivered the needed dose and then placed a small bandage on the injection area.

After getting the injection, Sammy glanced around the room until he found the one person he really wanted right now and that was Dean. Reaching out his arms, he sobbed "Deanie hold Sammy pwease."

Scooping his baby brother into his arms, Dean cuddled him to his chest and began to rub his back in comforting circles. "Shh, I gotcha little dude, nothing's gonna hurt you now." He began to pace back and forth across the floor whispering soothing words into Sammy's ear as he watched his dad and the others leave the room. He would find out later what the doc was saying to his dad and Bobby, right now his main concern was Sammy.

By the time that John had returned to the room thirty minutes later, Sammy was once again lying in the bed asleep with Dean lying right beside him carding his fingers through Sammy's curly locks. As John opened the door, Dean placed a finger against his lips informing John of the need to be quiet. "What did the doctor say?" Dean questioned with a whisper, concerned about his brother's health.

"Tony said he's going to be fine. We just need to watch him for signs of a chest infection over the next two weeks and make sure he takes his medicine. Bobby is taking the prescription to get it filled right now." John answered as he sat down on the other side of Sam and ran his fingers gently through Sammy's hair.

Knowing that he would never have a better time to talk to his dad about Sam's feelings earlier of being left behind, Dean said, "Hey dad, I think we need to talk."

"What about?" John queried as he looked at his oldest child with a questioning look.

"This morning when Sam woke up and found out you and Bobby were gone, he thought you had left him behind. Sam actually asked if you planned on coming back. He was convinced you were tired of the way things are now and wanted to be rid of him. "Dean answered with a sigh. "You really need to talk to him dad and reassure him that that will never happen, he was really depressed about it and it's got me worried."

"I'll make sure I talk to him Dean, he's got enough on his plate without having to worry about that too." John stated feeling guilty. He knew he needed to do something to convince Sam that he loved him and would never leave him behind, he just had to figure out what.

**TBC **_So what can John do to prove to Sam that he'll never leave him behind?_


	28. Chapter 28

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 28**

**Disclaimer. **I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:**_"I'll make sure I talk to him Dean, he's got enough on his plate without having to worry about that too." John stated feeling guilty. He knew he needed to do something to convince Sam that he loved him and would never leave him behind, he just had to figure out what._

Later that day, Sam awoke to the afternoon sun shining in his eyes and his family sitting close by watching him. He wondered what in the world had happened since the last thing he remembered was being held by the Kupua demon. He had a vague recollection of being consumed by water and being scared out of his wits, but that was all he could recall. Clearing his throat, he sat up in the bed and immediately groaned at the discomfort on one side of his behind. "Why the hell does my ass hurt?" he questioned as he quickly slid off the bed and rubbed his sore bottom with his hand.

"The doctor had to give you an injection after that damn demon threw you in the pond." John answered as he reached out to palm Sam's forehead noticing the warmth that still resided there though it wasn't as bad.

"What?" Sam gasped in surprise at the information his father had just relayed. "I don't remember that."

"It happened while little Sammy was visiting." Dean explained succinctly. The demon had you in it's grasp and when we tried to get you back, he tossed you into the middle of the pond. You almost drowned tiger." Dean told his baby brother with a visible shudder, the memory still to fresh for his mind to handle.

"I guess that's why I keep getting flashes of being surrounded by water" Sam said as he ran his fingers through his sleep mused hair. "But that still doesn't explain why the doctor thought he had to stick a damn needle in my ass.

"It was either that or chance you getting pneumonia from the water you aspirated into your lungs kiddo, I wasn't about to take any more chances." John explained.

"Oh, guess that means you still care a little bit about me then huh, or did you know the demon was coming after me and that's why you came back?" Sam questioned before cursing himself for actually saying the words out loud. He didn't mean to guilt his dad into staying if he wanted to leave.

"Hold it right there kiddo, you and I are long overdue for a talk about what's going on in that head of yours." John said as he looked his youngest in the eyes.

"Dad I didn't…"

"Yes you did Sam, otherwise you wouldn't have said the words." John admonished before reaching out to pull a retreating Sam into his lap. Looking towards his oldest, John said, "Dean, if you don't mind, your brother and I need some time alone to talk."

"Sure dad." Dean replied with a smile knowing that John was finally going to talk to Sam and hopefully alleviate his fears about being abandoned. He didn't know what his dad planned to do or say, and honestly wondered if anything his father did would make a difference. He saw Sammy give him a pleading look to stay before mouthing "It'll be okay." and walking out the door.

Left alone with his dad, Sam deflated in his arms with a huge sigh and hung his head towards his chest. "I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have said anything." Sam mumbled with embarrassment.

"You're wrong Sam. I'm glad that you spoke up because I knew you were afraid of being abandoned, I just didn't know how much until now." John said as he palmed the nape of Sam's neck and massaged it gently. "But I want you to know kiddo, that could never happen. Sammy, leaving you would be like leaving a piece of myself behind. Whether we want to admit it or not, you and I just alike in so many ways. We're both stubborn as hell and refuse to give an inch, even when we're wrong. That's why we're always fighting son, because we're both cursed with that fiery Winchester temper. But even when we're fighting, I wouldn't want you anywhere other than by my side."

"Then why did you tell me if I walked out that door to go to college to never come back?" Sam questioned

"Because I was stupid Sam. I thought if I told you that that you would cave in, that you would stay with me and Dean where I could make sure you were safe. But instead, that fiery Winchester temper prevailed and you walked out that door. Believe it or not Sammy, after you left, I cried like a baby and then I went to the bar to drown my sorrows. I stayed drunk for three days not wanting to face what happened, not wanting to admit that I pushed you away. One thing's for damn sure, I'll never make that mistake again."

"Why should I believe you dad? We'll just end up fighting again sooner or later and you'll walk out that door, it's what you do. Admit it dad, things would be so much easier if you leave me behind, just walk out that door and never look back. It's not like I could do anything about it with the way I am now anyway." Sam retorted as a tear slipped silently down his cheek.

"You're wrong Sammy, it wouldn't be easier and you wanna know why? It's because I love you kiddo. I know I've never really showed my emotions, that I keep them locked behind the façade that is John Winchester, the tough hunter everybody thinks I am. But I'm going to show you just how wrong they are." John stated as he stood up and placed Sammy on his hip, carrying him down the stairs and out the front door. Once he made it to the Impala, he opened the trunk and then the hidden compartment that held their weapon cache. Reaching into the far corner, he moved his old Marine jacket out of the way to reveal a silver colored metal box.

Pulling the silver box out of the trunk, he carried it over to Bobby's front porch and then sat down on the top step and placed Sammy right beside him. Keying in the code on the locked box, he pulled open the top to reveal it's hidden contents. "This right here tiger, is why I could never leave you behind." He said as he placed the box beside Sam.

Reaching into the box, John pulled out a small plastic bag with a few strands of hair in it. "This was from your first haircut son. It took me weeks to talk myself into cutting those curly locks of yours. I almost didn't, but then a waitress at a diner where we stopped commented on how pretty my _daughter_ looked. I knew then that it had to be done." Next he reached into the box and pulled out another plastic bag. "This is the first tooth you lost tiger. You were so happy to find a dollar under your pillow the next day. You had so many plans for that dollar. You ended up buying us all a meal at Burger King…or at least you thought you did. I paid the rest of the money for the meal after Dean took you away so that you couldn't see me do it. The next thing John pulled out was a blue sheet of construction paper that had been folded to resemble a card. "Do you remember this Sam?"

"Wait a minute, surely that's not…"

"Yeah it is son, it's the first Father's day card you ever made me. I've got the others in here too, but this one is special because it was your very first. You weren't even in school yet and Dean had to help you write the words." John smiled as he remembered the day that Sammy proudly handed over the card. Sammy was only three at the time and the boys had woke him up with a breakfast tray of burnt toast and waffles, but he had eaten every bit of it and marveled at how good it was. They toped the breakfast in bed off with presenting the card when Sammy had climbed into his lap and gave him a slobbery kiss on the cheek and said he loved him.

Sam was totally flabbergasted as John continued pulling things out of the box from his first report card to a keychain he and Dean had bought for John proclaiming him to be the world's best dad. "Dad I can't believe that you kept all of this, I mean I thought you would have thrown this stuff away years ago." Sam stated as he rifled through the contents of the box once again.

"How could I Sammy? These things had too many special memories attached to even think about discarding them. Throwing them away would have been paramount to throwing away my love for you boys. So you see Sammy, even if this time spell lasts for years, I would never abandon you. You own a piece of my heart that could never be owned by anyone else, just like Dean does. We're a family kiddo, and families stick together."

"Thanks dad, for this and for letting me know how much you really do care." Sam said as he smiled big enough for the dimples to show prominently in his cheeks. "It means the world to me to know you've kept all this stuff, that you really did care through the years."

"You're welcome tiger, now what do you say we get this chick flick moment over with before Dean comes out here and catches us. We'd never hear the end of it." John said as he ruffled his youngest son's hair. As they walked back inside the house, John pondered a thought. "Hmmm, I wonder if Bobby still has that old ball and glove that I bought for Dean years ago on his sixth birthday? It sure would be nice to spend a little of the afternoon playing catch."

"Just so happens I do." Bobby stated as he walked into the living room to find an old tome to look up some information needed by another hunter. "You can find it out back in that old shed, just look in the old blue trunk."

"What do you think Sammy, you up for a game of catch with your old man?" John questioned with a gleam in his eye. He was enjoying this special bonding time with his youngest and he wasn't ready for it to end.

"Sounds fantastic dad." Sam answered with a twinkle in his own eye. He couldn't remember ever playing catch with his dad. He was too young to play when Dean had first gotten the glove and ball and by the time he was old enough, his dad was too involved in hunting every supernatural creature he could find and didn't have the time for such silliness.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with John teaching Sam the finer aspects of catching a tossed ball and how the glove should be held just so to protect oneself from an incoming pitch.

Dean couldn't be happier as he sat on the porch watching his dad spending the kind of time with Sam that he should have spent with him the first time around. He couldn't think of a better sound to hear than that of Sam's laughter as he spent a fun filled evening playing catch with their dad. Finally, Sammy was getting to see and know the dad that he had the chance to know before that damned yellow eyed demon came into their lives. He was soon drawn out of his musings though at hearing the sound of Sammy's voice.

"Hey Dean, why don't you get your lazy ass off of the porch and come join us." Sam called out as he watched his older brother watching them wistfully.

"No, S'okay kiddo, you and dad have some fun. I just wan to sit here and watch." Dean informed him with a smile. It was Sammy's turn now to spend precious time with their dad and he wasn't about to interrupt it.

"Okay, your loss big brother." Sam called out as he caught the ball once again." Happy in the knowledge that at least for now, he had the best family in the world and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

**TBC Hope you enjoyed this chapter of John and Sam bonding. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 29**

**Disclaimer. **I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

**Spoiler Alert **for **Devil's Trap **with one small adjustment to fit the story line!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:** "_Okay, your loss big brother." Sam called out as he caught the ball once again." Happy in the knowledge that at least for now, he had the best family in the world and he wouldn't trade them for anything._

As Sam lay in bed that night thinking, he couldn't help but grin remembering the wonderful afternoon he had spent with his dad. He had always thought that his father viewed him as one big pain in the ass, someone he had to deal with because of the family connection. He was pleased to find out just how wrong he had been in that regard. His dad really did love him, why else would he have kept all of that stuff? As his thoughts moved to their game of catch, his smile grew wider causing his dimples to appear. After all of these years, he finally got to do something that normal boys got to do everyday, play ball with his dad.

Rolling over onto his side, he glanced at his brother who was currently snoring. He had asked Dean to join in the game with them, but Dean had turned down the offer choosing to sit and watch instead. He knew Dean did it because he didn't was to infringe on his special afternoon with his dad. He really wouldn't have minded, but was grateful to Dean for allowing him to have that one-on-one time with their father. "Ya know, you really are the best big brother in the world." Sam whispered to his slumbering sibling, who chose that exact time to smile. For a minute, Sam wondered if Dean had heard him, but then Dean whispered a girls name in his sleep dispelling that notion right away.

As his eyes grew droopy, Sam wondered what the next day would bring. He was so tired of losing huge chunks of his life. It scared him to think that little Sammy could one day take over completely and he would be lost forever more, but he refused to let his dad and Dean see those fears. They already had enough to worry about trying to take care of him without him adding to their heavy burden. As he thought about the mess they were in, he figured the bright side of things was at least it had brought his family closer together, gave him the father he missed out on all those years ago. That was his final thought as he slipped off to sleep.

Meanwhile in his own room, John was also thinking about the events of the day. He chided himself for not realizing just how strong Sam's fear of abandonment was. He should have realized that his youngest had such strong issues with being left behind. He felt like kicking himself in the derriere for not realizing just how insecure Sam was. Thank goodness they had been able to talk things through and he had been able to prove his love for his youngest.

Still it ticked him off that it took this predicament they were in for Sammy to know that he was truly loved. Had he really been such a bad father through the years? Had he turned away from giving his sons affection after Mary had died? When did he become his boys drill sergeant instead of their father? Realizing he couldn't change the past, he promised himself to be a much better father from here on out, whatever the outcome of the situation they were in now.

At least he had made a good start on that promise earlier by spending some bonding time with Sam. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Sam smile and laugh so much. Even his own jaws were aching from the constant laughing he had done as he and Sam tossed that ball back and forth. "Why couldn't I have done this with Sammy when he was younger?" He questioned himself with a wistful sigh. If he had spent more time with his youngest, maybe they wouldn't have fought so much. Deciding that their fighting days would be few and far between from now on, he had just drifted off into a restful sleep when he was jarred awake by the sounds of his youngest screaming out in terror.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Flash: **_He is unable to help in his toddler form as he watches his brother being tortured by his father who's eyes are now yellow, he pleads with him to leave Dean alone. _**Flash: **_He watches as his possessed father lifts his brother by his throat squeezing the life out of Dean before flinging him towards a wall. _**Flash**_: He watches as his father clenches his hand into a fist and blood begins pouring from Dean's chest as he begs their father to keep the demon from killing him._

"Nooooo" Sam screams out in terror as he bolts up in bed shaking violently from the scenes he witnessed in his vision. He can feel the tears running down his cheeks as he remembers the vivid sight of his brother bleeding out in front of him. He starts rocking himself back and forth in comfort until suddenly, he feels the bed dip beside him and comforting arms drawing him in.

"Shh Sammy, it's alright. I've got ya." Dean says as he pulls Sammy close to his chest, rubbing circles on his back to calm and comfort him. Hearing the sounds of rapid footsteps coming their way, he looks up as the door to their room opens to reveal his panicked dad entering, dressed only in his boxers. He smirks as his dad scans the room, gun held at the ready, for any signs of danger.

"S'okay dad, Sam just had a nightmare. You can stand down now." Dean informed his dad as he gently continued rocking his baby brother trying to calm him down. He didn't like the way that Sam's trembling seemed to be increasing instead of slowing.

"Not a n-nightmare, v-vision." Sam stuttered out as he burrowed deeper into his brother's comforting hold trying to quell the headache that was building behind his eyes.

_"Damn it, that's the last thing we need to happen."_ John thought as he lowered his gun and walked over to sit down beside his sons. Reaching out a hand and carding his fingers through his youngest child's hair, John said, "Sam, I need you to tell me what you saw kiddo so that we can hopefully stop whatever happened in your vision." He couldn't help but notice that Sam's trembling increase significantly from his close proximity. "What the hell?" he questioned as Sam shifted away from him like he was scared or something.

"Sammy?" Dean queried as he tightened his hold on Sam who was now softly sobbing.

"Dad was po-possessed Dean, he was ki-killing you and I couldn't s-stop him." Sam whimpered as he grasped onto Dean's shirt with both fists and buried his head into Dean's chest. His had a thunder boomer of a headache now and the lights were making it worse.

"Sam, I'm sure it was just a nightmare. Dad's too smart to let himself get possessed. The incident with the Kupua demon has probably got your subconscious working overtime kiddo. There's no reason to worry little brother, everything's going to be alright." Dean stated trying to ease Sam's fears.

"You're wrong Dean, it was too vivid, like my dreams about Jess and that family that was living in our old house. They all came true Dean and this one will too." Sam retorted trying to make Dean understand the seriousness of the situation. Knowing that he needed to fill his family in on what was probably the most important aspect of the vision, he started biting his finger nails in nervousness before stating "Dean, dad's eyes were yellow in my vision."

"Son of a bitch." John swore as he clenched his fists and took a deep breath. If things weren't bad enough already, it sounded like they would soon have to deal with that yellow eyed bastard too. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to find that bastard and take him down, but not while Sam was so vulnerable. Hearing the sound of a slight cough, he turned to see Bobby standing in the doorway with a worried look on his face. "I take it you just heard everything Sam said."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but well, Sam's screams woke me up." Bobby said by way of explanation. "From the sounds of it, maybe we better start preparing for an unwelcomed visitor. No sense in taking any chances. You know I've got protective wards up all over the place, but…" Bobby trailed off knowing damn well what could happen.

'Yeah, okay, just give us a minute." John said with a tight smile. He needed to make sure that Sam was okay first. He watched as Bobby nodded his in understanding and then walked away to start checking the protective wards he already had in place. Turning his attention back to his boys, John reached out to grasp Sam's chin and gently moved Sam's head until they were face to face. It hurt him to see the fear shining in Sam's eyes knowing that he was the one causing it. "Sam, I know you scared right now tiger and you have every right to be after what you saw in your vision. But I want you to know kiddo that me and Bobby are going to do everything we can to keep your vision from occurring. Now that you've given us a warning, hopefully we'll be ready to face the demon when the time comes." John said as he palmed Sam's cheeks and then kissed him on the forehead.

"I know you will dad. I'm sorry, I don't mean to act like such a big baby but these damn toddler hormones have me all out of whack right now." Sam replied as he balled his hands into a fist and placed them on each side of his head as he shut his eyes.

"Sammy, is your head hurting that bad?" John questioned seeing the after effects the vision was causing on his youngest and not liking them. He never really had any experiences with Sam's visions yet and he damned sure didn't like what was happening now.

"Yes Sir." Sam groaned as nausea began to assail him. The color drained quickly from his face as he spoke one word. "Sick!"

John quickly grabbed the waste basket between the boys beds and held it in front of his baby boy as Sam leaned over and began to throw up the contents of his stomach. He grimaced as the retching sounds filled the room. He didn't have to worry about his youngest collapsing though since Dean had him in a firm hold with one arm as the other supported Sammy's head. Once the vomiting had turned into dry heaves, John walked to the bathroom down the hall and got a couple of washcloths and ran them under some cool water. Returning to the room, he saw that Dean had placed Sam down on the bed so he could rest better. "Sam, close your eyes for me. I'm going to put a cool washcloth over your eyes to help with the pain and use another to wipe your face down." John informed his youngest as he waited for him to comply.

Once Sam was resting more comfortably, John left him in Dean's care while he went to find Bobby to help with the protective wards. He didn't want to admit it, but Sam's vision had scared the hell out of him. He didn't want to be the one responsible for hurting his kids in that way. He would rather die than be taken over by that yellow eyed bastard and be forced to hurt his boys.

**TBC **_**This story is finally coming to a close in the next few chapters, unless my muse highjack's me and takes me elsewhere again LOL!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 30**

**Disclaimer. **I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

**Author's Note:** My niece has finally been released from the hospital after nearly six weeks. Thank you for the many prayers that helped to speed her recovery and get her home!!!!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:** _Once Sam was resting more comfortably, John left him in Dean's care while he went to find Bobby to help with the protective wards. He didn't want to admit it, but Sam's vision had scared the hell out of him. He didn't want to be the one responsible for hurting his kids in that way. He would rather die than be taken over by that yellow eyed bastard and be forced to hurt his boys._

As Bobby put the finishing touches on the devil's trap in front of the door, he wondered if the things he was doing would be enough to keep Sam's vision from coming true. The last thing the Winchester family needed to deal with was a possession. "_Why the hell can't they ever seem to catch a break?" _He wondered as he added the last intricate design that would hopefully keep the yellow eyed demon out. He couldn't believe after all this time that the bane of their lives was still causing such pain and heartache for the small family.

Rubbing a hand through his salt and pepper beard, Bobby thought about the sigils and wards that were hidden under the hubcaps the lined the side wall of his house. They were well hidden and would present the first line of defense against any demons trying to enter the house. Hell, he knew that they were mainly for stopping lower level demons, but hopefully it would make one like that yellow eyed bastard think before it made it's move. Hearing the sounds of footsteps on the stairs, he turned to see John coming into the room.

"How's Sam doing?" Bobby questioned as he stood up and placed the small can of paint and the brush on a shelf that he had used to paint the devil's trap.

"He was in a lot of pain. His head was hurting him so badly that it had him throwing up." John answered with a sigh as he ran a hand shakily through his dark hair. "When I left him and Dean, Sam had finally drifted off to sleep with a cool washcloth over his eyes. Dean's keeping watch over him if you need any help down here."

"Nah, just finished up." Bobby informed John as he pulled his ball cap off and ran his fingers through his hair before putting it back on. He could tell by looking at John that his friend had something on his mind and needed to talk. "What's on your mind John, I can tell something's bothering you so fess up?"

With a big sigh, John rubbed his hand along his cheek and said, "Bobby I don't mind telling you man I'm scared. If push comes to shove and Sammy's vision comes true, I want you to promise to kill me before I can even think about hurting my boys."

"John, I…." Bobby began only to be cut off.

"Please Bobby, I couldn't live with myself knowing I had hurt either one of my sons in that way. You know Dean could never do it, and Sam…"

"Could be Sammy at the time." Bobby finished the statement knowing what was on John's mind. "John, I promise to do as you ask, but only as a last resort, only if it comes down to those boys or you." Bobby silently prayed that he would never have to face that situation knowing it would destroy him inside.

"Thanks man." John said with a tight smile. He didn't want to die, but he would do it a thousand times over if it meant protecting his boys and keeping them from getting hurt. "It's a shame Sam's visions can't give us some idea to keep the possession from happening."

"Son of a bitch, I can't believe I didn't think of this before." Bobby said as he took off up the stairs, taking them three at a time. He needed to get something out of that old locked chest he kept in his room upstairs.

What the hell?" John though to himself as he watched his friend abruptly end their conversation and take off up the steps. Feeling the dire need for a cup of strong black coffee, he walked over to the brewing pot and poured some of the steaming liquid into a cup and sat down at the table to contemplate everything that had happened within the past few hours.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

While Dean sat watching his younger brother sleep, he silently cursed the demon for putting such a heavy burden on Sam when he was in no shape to handle what he had seen. No wonder the poor kid was sick. Adult Sam could barely handle the visions and now he was being forced to endure one with the body of a three year old. It's a miracle that his brain could handle the pressure put upon it from the vision. Reaching out to brush the sweaty bangs from Sam's eyes, he could feel the slight tremors running through his brother's body even in sleep. "Damn it, why do things always have to happen to you?" He whispered wishing he could take some of Sam's burdens and carry them for him.

As he continued watching his baby brother, he noticed him beginning to whimper. "Damn it, you can't even find peace when you're sleeping." He whispered as he stroked Sam's face with his thumb trying to lull him back into a peaceful sleep. He hated the fact that Sam rarely ever got a full night's rest lately knowing the toll it must be taking on his brother's well being. His ministrations didn't work however and he watched the tears begin to fall from Sam's eyes as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes with his fists before sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean queried knowing right away that little Sammy was visiting once again. He bit on his bottom lip wondering if Sammy would remember the vision that Sam had had with the yellow eyed demon. It scared the crap out of him to even think about little Sammy finding out about the yellow eyed demon since they had kept the knowledge of the supernatural world hidden away from him until he had read their dad's journal at the age of eight and learned the truth about what their dad did.

With his bottom lip quivering and tears cascading down his small face, Sammy stopped sucking on his thumb long enough to answer. "I no feel good Deanie. It hurting right here." He said as he pointed to his scrunched up forehead.

"Aw kiddo, I'm sorry you don't feel so good." Dean said as he pulled Sammy into his arms and hugged him to his chest. "What do you say we go downstairs and see if Uncle Bobby has some baby aspirin to get rid of that nasty headache?" Dean felt Sammy nod his head against his chest and stood to go in search of the needed medicine. Making his way quickly down the stairs he saw his dad sitting at the table cradling a cup of coffee between his hands with a worried look upon his face.

"Dad, you okay?" He questioned as he walked over to the table with a softly sobbing Sammy cradled to his chest.

"Yeah, just tired and thinking." John answered as he looked questioningly towards Sam and raised his eyebrows with a quizzical look. He could see the tear tracks on Sammy's face as he sucked his thumb between sobs. "Dean, what's wrong with your brother?"

"Sammy woke up with a headache. I was going to see if Bobby had any baby aspirin." Dean answered as he glanced around the kitchen. "By the way, where is he?"

"He ran up the steps a few minuts ago cursing about something he should have thought about before." John informed his oldest as he walked over to his jacket and pulled out a bottle of St. Joseph's Baby Aspirin out of the front pocket. Popping the child proof cap, he shook one out into his hand and got a sippy cup and put some juice into it. "Sammy, I need you take this medicine for daddy." John said as he bent down in front of his youngest and held out his hand.

He watched as Sammy eyed the medicine and then shook his head no before turning his head back into the crook of Dean's neck. Sammy always did hate to take medicine as a child.

"Come on tiger, it will make you feel better." John encouraged as he rubbed a hand soothingly up and down Sammy's back. "Do it for daddy and Deanie okay?" John held his breath as he waited to see what Sammy would do. He really didn't want to force his youngest to take the medication when he was already feeling bad.

Sammy lifted his head and looked at Dean with questioning eyes. Seeing his big brother smile and nod, Sammy opened his mouth and allowed John to place the small orange tablet in his mouth. He quickly chewed it up and then reached for the juice to rinse the medicine down. Taking two quick sips, he handed the cup back and lay his head down on Dean's shoulder.

"That's my boy." John stated as he gave Sammy's knee a light squeeze and palmed his forehead to check for fever. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, he looked up to see Bobby walking into the kitchen with something held in his hand.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Bobby entered his room upstairs, he hoped the medals were still where he had put them quite a few years back. He had gotten the medals off of a medicine man after he had helped him to take care of a Wendigo that had been hunting his people. Finding the old battered trunk, he picked the lock quickly and then lifted the lid, it's hinges squeaking from lack of use. Pushing some of the inside contents aside, Bobby looked for the small, tan snake skin bag that held the items he was looking for. "Bingo" he stated upon finding the bag and opening it to check that the contents were still within the small pouch.

Holding the small bag tightly in his hands, he trotted back down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, he saw John kneeling in front of Sam as he palmed the youngster's forehead. "Something wrong with Sam?" Bobby questioned, his attention diverted from the object he was holding in his concern for the youngest Winchester.

"Sammy woke up with a headache." John said as he cupped Sammy's cheek and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "He doesn't have a fever. I gave him one of the baby aspirin Tony left when he was here, hopefully it will help."

"Poor little guy." Bobby said wistfully, hating to see the tear tracks that marred Sammy's face. He never could stand to see the kid in pain, especially as a toddler. "Listen John, I have something that I think will help keep Sam's, uh, the vision from coming true." Bobby stated.

"What? What is it?" John questioned as he stood up and walked over eagerly to see what Bobby held in his hand.

Emptying the contents of the snake bag into his palm and holding it out, Bobby said, "They're protective medals. A medicine man gave them to me a few years back. Said they had kept members of his tribe from being possessed over the years. He gave them to me for helping his tribe with a wendigo problem. They might not work, but hell, it won't hurt to give them a try." Bobby stated as he placed one in John's palm.

"Yeah, it's worth a shot." John said with a yawn as he placed the medal that was on a string around his neck. He'd try anything if it meant not hurting his boys. Turning to face his boys, he noticed that Sammy had once again fallen off to sleep and Dean was getting droopy eyed himself. "I think it's time to get Sammy back to bed and I know the rest of us could use some more shut eye too." Nodding their heads in agreement, everybody trudged up the steps.

John stood in the doorway and watched as Dean tenderly placed Sammy in his bed and then lay down beside the toddler, drawing him close. He smiled contentedly as he stood and watched them for just a few minutes before walking to his own room. He could rest easy knowing Dean would keep Sammy safe tonight.

Meanwhile outside, Azazel stood at the entrance to Singer Salvage as he watched the house from afar. His best and his brightest resided within those walls and it would soon be time to put the boy to the test to see if he was ready to lead his army.

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

**A Hiccup in Time**Ch. 31

**Disclaimer. **I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late post. I had trouble wrapping my mind around this chapter. Thanks Cindy for letting me sound off my ideas with you on this one and giving me feedback.

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

_**Previously:**__ John stood in the doorway and watched as Dean tenderly placed Sammy in his bed and then lay down beside the toddler, drawing him close. He smiled contentedly as he stood and watched them for just a few minutes before walking to his own room. He could rest easy knowing Dean would keep Sammy safe tonight. He never realized that only a few yards away, a yellow eyed demon was keeping watch._

Early the next morning, Dean awoke to the feeling of little hands trying to pry open his eyelids. Knowing that little Sammy was still visiting, he decided to fake being asleep and grumbled something unintelligible then swatted at his Sammy's small hands before rolling over and letting out a big snort which was sure to induce laughter. Seconds later, he heard his little brother giggling and couldn't help but smile himself. Sammy used to love to play this game when they were little and always got a big kick out of waking Dean.

Covering his mouth with his hands to stifle his laughter, Sammy crawled over his brother and reached up to pinch Dean's nose closed with his fingers. He only had to wait a few seconds before Dean gave another loud snort and swatted at him again with his eyes still closed, before rolling over onto his stomach and beginning to snore. Placing his small hands on his hips and looking at Dean in exasperation, he knew what he had to do.

Remembering that there was only one way to wake his big brother up, Sammy pulled Dean's shirt up and blew a wet raspberry on his big brother's back. Sitting up in anticipation with his eyes twinkling in merriment, he watched Dean roll over and look at him with an indignant look on his face.

"Ew Sammy, you tooted." Dean said scrunching up his nose as he grinned at his baby brother before reaching over and pulling Sammy down beside him. He immediately launched a tickle attack on the toddler and grinned at the shrieks of delight coming from his baby brother.

"No Deanie stop, I not tooted." Sammy giggled as he did his best to keep Dean's hands away from his tickle spots. "I maked a raspberry on you back silly."

"You did huh, well then I'm gonna get you back for that little man." Dean retorted as he pulled Sammy's shirt up and blew a loud raspberry on his stomach while tickling him at the same time causing his baby brother to roar with laughter.

"Hey, can anybody join in the fun?" Dean heard just before looking up to see their father leaning in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

"Sure dad, come on in." Dean replied with a grin. "Uh oh, you're in big trouble now Sammy cause me and Daddy both are gonna ya now.." Dean informed his little brother knowing how good his dad was with his tickle attacks.

Winking at Sammy secretively, John said "Hey Sammy, what do you say we get Deanie?" John questioned as he wiggled his eyebrows conspiring with his youngest son.

"Yay, we gets Deanie togeder" Sammy yelled as launched at Dean who raised his hands in self defense.

"Unhuh, no way." Dean laughed as he found himself being tackled to the bed as John held him still so that Sammy could get his own tickles in. Tears began to leak from Dean's eyes as he laughed at the assault upon his body. He never could stand to be tickled. The family played together for another ten minutes before John finally pulled Sammy into his arms and announced it was time to go downstairs and help Bobby prepare breakfast.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After finishing breakfast, John placed the protective charm Bobby had given to him the night before on the chain around his neck that held his Marine dogtags. They had planned on doing some work outside and he didn't want to take any chances with being possessed after what Sam had saw in his vision. Glancing at Dean and Bobby, he noticed that the two of them were donning their medals also.

"Everybody ready to get to work? Bobby asked as he secured his charm around his neck on a leather string, Dean doing the same. He had promised a customer to have his classic Chevelle ready in two days for an upcoming car show.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, I need to get Sammy cleaned up first." Dean answered with a sigh after seeing the sticky mess that covered Sammy's face and hands after eating the chocolate chip pancakes that Bobby had made for breakfast. Pulling Sammy from his booster seat, Dean groaned as Sammy reached up and placed a stick hand on each of his cheeks.

"I wuvs you Deanie." Sammy said as he leaned in to give Dean a sticky kiss and then snuggled into his big brother's embrace.

"I love you too little dude." Dean replied with a smile not minding the stickiness on his cheeks so much anymore. He loved these special moments with Sammy and how open his toddler brother was with his affections. Walking Sammy over to the sink, he made a vowel to himself to make sure that Sam knew he was loved when things finally got back to normal.

Once he had Sammy clean, he picked him up and carried him outside placing him on the porch with his action figures where they could keep an eye on Sammy as he played. Securing the child safety gate to keep Sammy from falling down the steps, Dean walked over to help with the repairs on the '69 Chevy Chevelle that his dad and Bobby was currently working on. They had only been working on the car for about ten minutes, when the hunters began to feel a quick drop in temperature signifying danger.

"Son of a bitch, get to Sammy now Dean." John gasped as his hands reached back to snare the gun in the back of his jeans, Bobby doing the same. He quickly began to scan the area looking for the demonic threat that was making its presence known. He didn't have far to look however as he heard a smug voice right behind him.

"John, John, John, when will you hunters ever learn that mere guns are no threat against us demons?" Azazel questioned as he used his telekinetic energy to rip the pistols from his and Bobby's hands and send them halfway across the yard to land in the dirt.

"What the hell do you want you frigging son of bitch?" John growled watching from the corner of his eye as Dean scooped up Sammy and carried him inside where he would have more protection just before he had Bobby were telekinetically pinned to the car they were working on.

"As if you don't already know John. I am well aware of the fact that you have been researching and know about my special children and the plans I have for them." Azazel answered with a smirk.

"Yeah, well you're not getting Sammy. I'll die before I let you get your disgusting hands on him." John spat out as he tried to free himself from the demon's invisible hold.

"We can definitely work that out." Azazel retorted as he turned his attention towards Bobby's house. Flinging out his hand, he watched as the front door buckled under his assault and tore from it's hinges. "If you boys wish to keep your father and his friend alive, I suggest you come out now or I will snap their necks in two."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Standing inside the house, Dean held Sammy close to him as he peered through the curtained windows to see what was going on. He couldn't hear what his dad was saying to the YED but it was more than obvious that he was extremely pissed just from his demeanor. Wanting to help his dad, Dean wished he could get his hands on the colt, but it was securely locked in the trunk of the Impala right now. Focusing his eyes on the situation in front of him again, he sucked in a sharp breath as he saw familiar yellow eyes look towards the house just as Sammy began to talk.

"Deanie, why that demon won't weave us awone, why him keep hurting our family all da time?" Sammy questioned as his blue green eyes peered up at his brother's face imploring him for an answer.

Dean was taken aback at his brother's questions. Sammy had never known about demons and the things they had hunted until he was eight years old. "Sammy, what makes you think that man is a demon?" Dean queried as he tried to think of something to say without outright lying to his baby brother to hopefully downplay the situation.

"I seed him in my dweams sometimes. Him's mean Deanie. Him hurts people all da time and makes dem burn in da fire." Sammy replied with a shiver as he snuggled further into Dean.

"_Son of a bitch," _groaned Dean silently at the revelation Sammy had just made. The kid was too damned young to deal with such vivid dreams, and just why the hell didn't he know little Sammy was having them? He had to wonder if on some level, that Sam's memories were unconsciously coming across as dreams to little Sammy and that Sam was somehow keeping them from becoming night terrors. Biting his lower lip, he was drawn out of his thoughts when the door literally flew off its hinges and he heard the YED call out to him and Sammy to come out or risk having their dad and Bobby killed.

"_Shit, what am I supposed to do?" _Dean wondered as he cradled Sam to him. On one hand he couldn't let the demon kill their dad and Bobby, but then he had to protect Sammy too, with his life if necessary.

"Don't you listen to him son!" John screamed out as he continued his struggles to free himself. If he could just get free and get to the colt, he could end the bastard once and for all. Why the hell didn't he keep that gun within reach. Hell, he knew the reason, he couldn't chance the demons getting their hands on it…and if he had had it, he damned sure would have lost it as was evident when the demon sent his and Bobby's guns flying from their hands.

Looking towards John and Bobby, Azazel closed his fingers into a fist and began squeezing, enjoying the intoxicating sound of the hunters choking as they gasped for air, their faces turning red. "Are you watching Dean? Can you see me literally squeezing the life out of your father and Bobby? You have one minute to come out or they die a painful death." Azazel stated as he loosened his hold just a fraction.

"Daddy I wants you, Deanie help my daddy pwease!" Sammy pleaded as he buried his face in Dean's shirt and began to sob.

**TBC **_**So will Dean come out? And how will Azazel react when he sees a de-aged Sammy for the first time if Dean does? Find out soon.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 32**

**Disclaimer_._ **I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

**Author's Note_:_ **I made up the Kupua demons name for this chapter . My research just stated that he was a time demon.

**SPOILER ALERT**---for season four---just a small one though.

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

_**Previously:**__ "Daddy I wants you, Deanie help my daddy pwease!" Sammy pleaded as he buried his face in Dean's shirt and began to sob._

"Damn it all to hell." Dean muttered under his breath knowing he had less than thirty seconds left to choose one way or the other. He knew he had to do something, he couldn't just stand there like a lump on a log and allow his dad and Bobby to be killed. As if that wasn't bad enough, Sammy's constant plea of "Pwease Deanie, help my daddy." was about to shatter his heart in two. He couldn't take the hiccupping sobs that were wracking his baby brother's body as he pleaded for him to do something.

Knowing there was really only one thing he could do, Dean hoisted Sammy up a little higher on his hip and started walking towards the door. He had never been able to turn Sammy down and he knew in his heart if John died without him doing something to help, that Sammy would withdraw into himself and he was afraid that Sammy would never come out again, that the trauma of watching their father die would be too much for the little tyke to handle.

Approaching the door, he had no idea what in the hell he was going to do once he got outside, but he damn sure hoped an idea would hit him soon because at this point, he was flying by the seat of his pants. Pushing the door the rest of the way off of it's hinges, Dean took a calming breath and stepped out onto the front porch to face off with the demon. "I'm here, you can let them go." Dean stated with more confidence than he felt as he stared at the YED with a steely gaze.

"Not until that little brother of yours comes out too." Azazel stated as he eyed the brat held in Dean's arms with a hint of interest wondering where in the hell the kid had come from thinking he must be one of Bobby Singer's nephews or worse, a damn foundling that the Winchesters decided to take in. He was about to call out to Sam to make his appearance or risk his father's untimely death when he caught sight of the small toddler's eyes as the child glanced up quickly at him before hiding his face in his brother's shirt once again. "No, it can't be." He whispered in total shock at realizing that the small child was his best and his brightest, only in toddler form.

Forgetting his telekinetic hold on the hunters behind him, Azazel called out in a loud booming voice. "Herenti, what have you done?" He knew right away that the time demon had dared to interfere in his business by messing with the Winchester family and as far as he was concerned that was a mortal sin. There was literally going to be hell to pay when he got his hands on that shifty little demon.

Suddenly without warning, he felt a sharp pain burning in his back and realized he had made a huge mistake as far as the humans were concerned. He had inadvertently relaxed his hold on the hunters behind him in his stupor upon seeing his boy king reduced to a sniveling baby and allowed himself to be caught unaware. Feeling the deep burning pain of the bullet burrowing into his side, he turned back to glare at the hunters., "You haven't seen the last of me!" He stated before disappearing into thin air with a snap of his fingers.

Seeing it but not believing it, Dean was overwhelmed by the quickly changing events that occurred before his very eyes. One minute he was looking the demon in the eye and demanding his dad's release and the next thing he knew, the demon had disappeared from sight in the blink of an eye. Breathing a sigh of relief, he glanced toward his dad only to see him collapsing to the ground. Rushing over to the fallen hunter and kneeling down before him, Dean asked, "Dad, are you okay?"

"M' f-fine" John whispered with a shaky voice. "Don't worry about me, go get the colt in case that son of a bitch comes back." John stated as he reached out to pull a crying Sammy into his arms so that Dean could do as he was ordered. His heart ached at hearing Sammy's sobs knowing how scared his baby boy must have been at witnessing the events that just happened.

"Shh tiger, it's okay, daddy's got you." John soothed as he ran a hand up and down Sammy's back while rocking his youngest back and forth. He could feel his youngest child trembling and couldn't help but shivere himself as he thought about how close things had been this time. He could have been killed, or worse yet lost his boys to that yellow eyed bastard today and it hurt him to his very soul. He didn't want to even think about living in a world without his children because it would quite literally be hell on earth for him. Holding a sobbing Sammy close to his chest, he pushed himself to his feet and glanced over to see that Bobby was doing the same. He had just made it to a standing position when Dean returned with the colt tucked securely into his hand.

"Come on, let's get your brother back into the house where he'll be a little more safe." John stated with a moan as he began striding towards the house. His back was beginning to feel the effect of having collided with the car. He knew the place might not be totally secure from the demon's powers, but at least it would be safer and offer more protection than being caught outside in the open once again.

Upon entering the house, John passed Sammy back over to Dean and he and Bobby went to work of repairing the door as best they could. Once they had it back in place as best they could, they braced it up by moving Bobby's desk in front of it to secure it. "Ya know, it's not going to keep the demon out if he decides to return." Bobby stated with a warning to John.

"Hell Bobby, I know that." John grunted as he palmed his scruffy beard in thought. He was truly scared and he didn't like the feeling one little bit. He needed to do something but he had no idea what. Taking a deep, calming breath, he looked at Bobby and said, "Maybe it's time for me to take the boys and run. Maybe we'll have a better chance of protecting Sammy if we aren't a stationary target." He knew how much the words would hurt Bobby and he waited to see how the gruff hunter would react.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As the Kupua demon sat planning his next move with the family of hunters, it could feel a tension building in the air. The space around him seemed to practically vibrate with static electricity causing it hair to stand on end indicating that something huge was about to happen. Sensing a presence, it turned around to look into the yellow eyes of Azazel himself. It was obvious right away from the demon's posture that he was extremely annoyed. Looking at his rival smugly, Herenti asked, "What's crawled up your ass and died?" He took enjoyment in pissing off the haughty demon every chance he got.

"As if you don't already know." Azazel seethed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest in a threatening manner. "You know damned well that I have plans for the youngest Winchester and that I was going to put them into effect soon. What made you think you could interfere with my plans and not pay the price for pulling such a stupid stunt.

"Yada, yada, yada, what is so great about that measly human anway? What is so freaking special about him that he should be the one to lead the uprising against mankind instead of one of us demigods. Are we not smart enough, strong enough, and willing to do whatever's needed to raise Lucifer and bow to his rule, follow his every command?" The demigod questioned with barely concealed venom.

"You know as well as I do that it was set in stone before Samuel was ever born that he would turn to the darkside, that he would be the one to unleash hell on this unsuspecting earth. He is the only one who will be powerful enough to destroy the one who has to die so that my father may indeed rise and walk the earth." Azazel retorted with unrestrained anger in his voice

"Just because you have been spouting that lore of yours for years doesn't make it true Azazel." The Kupua demon stated with his rage beginning to boil over. "The only reason you want him to lead your army is because he is one of your stinking so called special children that you fed blood to at six months of age. I hate to tell you, but he isn't the only one who is capable of starting Armageddon."

"Enough" Azazel's voice boomed as he grew tired of arguing with the demigod. "I will not allow your petty jealousy to destroy what I have worked so hard for. You will change Samuel back to his previous form or you will pay the price."

"You don't scare me Azazel." Herenti stated as his finger tips began to sparkle with electricity. "You're nothing but a daddy's boy who has sat back and allowed us lowly demons to do your dirty work for ages. Well guess what, I'm sick of it." The Kupua demon stated as lightning bolts shot from his finger tips striking Azazel in the chest. He smiled in smug satisfaction as the demon was thrown through the air to collide with a nearby tree." He had been wanting to do that for years and it gave him immense satisfaction in doing so.

Standing up and brushing himself off, Azazel grinned maliciously at the inferior demon who dared go against him and said, "You don't want to start something can't win you insignificant little weasel." With those words, Azazel eyes flashed with an intensity of exploding dynamite and the demigod was blown back by the force of the winds building up around Azazel. Herenti didn't have the time assimilate what was happening though as his body began to feel like it was literally being pulled apart piece by piece from the inside out. He could feel his bones snapping in two at the unseen pressure that was placed on them. He could feel something thick and viscous in his throat and gasped as blood began to pour from his mouth while his so called heart began to thump erratically.

"No, stop." The Kupua demon gasped as it's strength began to wane and it fell to it's knees.

"Give me one good reason why I should?" Azazel queried as he prepared to deliver the killing blow that would wipe the demon from existence forever.

**TBC**


	33. Chapter 33

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 33**

**Disclaimer. **I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it. I also do not own the rights to Eye of the Tiger, by Survivor

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:**_"Give me one good reason why I should?" Azazel queried as he prepared to deliver the killing blow that would wipe the Kupua demon from existence forever._

"That's easy, if you kill me, Sam Winchester will stay a toddler forever which would hinder your haughty plans for him to lead your army someday." The demon smirked even though he was currently in a lot of pain from feeling like he was being literally torn apart from the inside out. "If I die while Sam is in his current state, he will remain that way forever until death overtakes him from an old and feeble heart.

Taking a deep breath, Azazel thought over the things the Kupua demon had said and then gave his own wickedly delightful smile. "I will let you live on one condition. You change Sam Winchester back to himself within the next forty eight hours, or so help me I will slowly kill you over the next ten decades as I fillet the skin from your bones layer by layer. You will suffer through all eternity as I turn you over to the most horrendous demons in hell where you will be raped and brutalized until death, only to be brought back to have it happen again and again. The choice is yours." With those words, Azazel disappeared from view leaving the Kupua demon to ponder his wrath.

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Herenti shakily got to his feet. He knew he would be dead now had it not been for that ace up his sleeve. It pissed him off to know that he would have to change the youngest Winchester back before he wanted to, but it was either that or suffer the fires and degradation of hell through all eternity. At least Azazel had given him forty eight hours in which to do the reversal, maybe he could figure out something to do that would hurt the family at least one more time before all was said and done.

For now, he would find a place to recuperate and recover his strength. The demon blood flowing through his veins would make sure that his body healed within a few short hours and then he would be ready to stalk the Winchesters hoping for a chance to exact one last revenge on the family of hunters. With a snap of his fingers, Herenti disappeared from view wondering what his chances would be of starting a demon uprising against that frigging yellow eyed bastard.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby stared incredulously at John wondering if he had just heard the man right. "What the hell do you mean you think it's time to take those boys and run?" Bobby spat out furiously. "Do you know what could happen out there on the open road if a demon chose to attack? Hell John, all it would take is one blown tire at sixty miles an hour and all your lives could be put in danger from the resulting accident."

"Damn it Bobby, I know it would be taking a big chance, but I can't just sit here on my ass waiting for that f*cking demon to show up again. Those boys are all I have left and if something were to happen to Sammy, you know as well as I do that Dean wouldn't survive it." John retorted.

"I agree, that's why you need to stay here you damned idjit. Sure, the house isn't one hundred percent demon proof, but at least we have the sigils and wards that will contain some of them and enough firepower to blow a shitload of them back to hell where they belong." Bobby said with a strong sense of certainty in his voice.

Sitting down in the chair, John ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah, I guess you're right, I just wish this damned mess was over and my kids were safe." John told Bobby as he looked up with despondent eyes at the older hunter. "They should be living normal lives and having families of their own instead of this nomadic life of a hunter. Hell, at least Dean got to experience normal for almost four and a half years. But Sammy, he's been a beacon for everything supernatural since he was six damn months old and it's not fair."

"Life never is John. You've got to take whatever cards life deals you and then play the best hand you've got, you know that. Whatever the future holds for Dean and Sammy, we'll get them through it." Bobby stated as he clasped John on the shoulder with a firm hand. Noticing that it seemed awful damn quiet now that he and John had finished fixing the door, Bobby said, "Come on John, let's go check on those boys of yours and see what they're up to.

Walking into the kitchen and finding it empty, John and Bobby strode up the stairs and walked down the small hallway to the room the boys were sharing. As they approached, they could hear the sound of Dean's voice and it was obvious that he was singing to his baby brother. Reaching the slightly open door, they peered in to see Dean sitting in the rocking chair with his eyes closed with Sammy held tightly to his chest as he sang.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger  
_

_Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive…_

Glancing at Sammy, the hunters smiled to see that Dean's ministrations were working. Sammy had finally calmed down enough to stop crying and was currently sucking on this thumb as his eyes were losing the battle to stay open. Walking softly into the room, John wasn't surprised to see Dean open his eyes and watch him as he pulled a small fleece blanket from one of the dressers.

"Just making sure he doesn't get cold." John whispered as he placed the soft blanket over Sammy who immediately sighed in comfort before snuggling even deeper into Dean's hold.

"Hey, Dad? You know we are going to survive this right, that we will rise up to the challenge of those damn demons with the skills to survive?" Dean asked in a soft voice as he continued rocking while rubbing soothing circles on Sammy's back.

"Yeah, I know we will Ace." John replied with a smile as he reached out and carded his fingers through Sammy's hair. "Whatever happens, will face it head on and if that mean's having to raise Sammy from a toddler all over again then so be it."

"Only this time we'll give him a better life, give him all the love and things that a little boy needs to be happy." Dean stated with conviction and meaning every word. "Which reminds me, tomorrow is his birthday and I want to do something special with him. I not going to allow those demons to ruin the day for him or for us.

"We won't Dean, I promise." John answered even though he was worried about what Dean could possibly have in mind. Sammy deserved a special celebration and they would give it to him. He couldn't help but be wary about taking him away from the protection the house and grounds had to offer, but they couldn't let the demon's rule their life either. Tomorrow would be their first step in taking charge of their world once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later that evening found the Winchester and Bobby sitting around the dinner table as they discussed their plans for the following day. They were determined not to allow the demons to keep them from doing something special for the youngster, especially with him still being in aged regressed mode.

As he spooned out a large heaping of mashed potatoes to go with his fried chicken, Dean said, "I was thinking maybe we could take Sammy to the Thunder Road Family Fun Park to celebrate his birthday. It's something that he would enjoy as either Sammy or Sam if the change happens and it's located nearby in Sioux Falls so we wouldn't have all that far to drive. I know he would have a lot of fun there riding on the go-carts and playing miniature golf along with the many other activities they offer."

"Yay, go-carts!" Sammy yelled as he dipped his fingers into his own mashed potatoes and scooped them into his mouth. He had seen them on television when he was watching cartoons and they looked like a lot of fun

"Sounds like fun Dean, but are you sure you aren't wanting to go there for yourself?" John snickered knowing how much Dean used to enjoy racing go-carts when he was younger before their lives had went to hell.

"I'll admit to looking forward to it myself." Dean answered honestly with a smile. "But it's because I can't wait to have some fun with the kid again. He really enjoyed our trip to the zoo and I know he'll love this too. So what do you guys think, you up for a day filled with fun and excitement or are you two just getting too damned old to have fun?" Dean couldn't help adding that last little bit knowing it would goad his dad and Bobby into agreeing.

"What the hell you talking about boy? I'm not so old that I won't be able to leave your ass in the dust on that go-cart trail." Bobby answered with a challenge. He didn't know if he was up to climbing into one of those small contraptions, but he wasn't about to let Dean get away with that remark.

"You are so on old man. Me and Sammy will show you a thing or two about racing to win." Dean retorted with a huge grin as he took his napkin and wiped some of the mashed potatoes off of Sammy's fingers.

"Sounds like a plan then." John said as he bit into a mouth watering piece of fried chicken. Growing up, they hadn't been able to celebrate many of the boys birthday's, especially Sammy's, and he looked forward to doing something special with his baby boy on his big day. "I guess we better finish dinner then and get Sammy cleaned up and ready for bed, he'll need all the rest he can get for tomorrow." John stated as he reached out to ruffle Sammy's hair.

"No go to bed, I's not sweepy." Sammy informed his dad as he put his little hands on his hips giving John his best glare.

John couldn't help but laugh at his youngest trying to look intimidating. "Tell you what tiger, you finish eating and I'll give you you're bath and if you're still not sleepy by then, we'll all sit down on the couch and watch cartoons with you. Have we got a deal? John questioned with a grin.

"Kay, daddy." Sammy replied, content with the deal his dad was making. He knew it was almost time for the Transformers because they always came on when the little hand on the clock touched the number eight. Finishing his meal, he waited for his dad to lift him out of his booster seat and carry him upstairs.

Turning the water on in the tub to lukewarm, John tested it with his fingers before putting the stopper in to allow the bathtub to fill. He started stripping Sammy's clothes off knowing he would have to wash Sammy's hair too since he had somehow managed to get mashed potatoes into them too. "Okay tiger, you ready to get in?" John questioned as he lifted his little boys and placed him in the tub.

He played the sea monster game with Sammy that he liked so well to keep his youngest occupied as he bathed him and washed his hair. Once he was finished, he placed his hands around Sammy's waist and lifted him from the tub. He was surprised when Sammy wrapped his wet little arms and legs around him. "I wuvs you daddy, you're the bestest daddy in da whole world."

I love you too Sammy!" John stated strongly as he returned the hug, tears glistening in his eyes. He wrapped Sammy in a towel and then carried him into the boys room, changing him into his pajamas so he would be ready for bed. Carrying Sammy back down the stairs, he saw Dean and Bobby finishing up with cleaning the kitchen. Walking into the living room, he turned on the television to the cartoon channel and sat in the recliner with Sammy in his lap. Forty five minutes later found Sammy fast asleep, John content to hold him until they all went to bed.

**TBC Just a couple of chapters left now. Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A Hiccup in Time Ch. 34**

**Disclaimer. **I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:** "_Sounds like a plan then." John said as he bit into a mouth watering piece of fried chicken. Growing up, they hadn't been able to celebrate many of the boys birthday's, especially Sammy's, and he looked forward to doing something special with his baby boy on his big day. _

Early the next morning found all of the hunters up just after the crack of dawn, each of them to eager to celebrate Sammy's special day with him. They were ready to go after having ate a quick breakfast, but there was one main problem to contend with, Sammy was still fast asleep, thumb tucked firmly into his mouth. John had sent Dean up to wake his younger brother, but after twenty minutes of waiting, they still hadn't come down causing John to go see what was wrong. Walking into the room to check on things, John saw Dean lying on the bed with his baby brother as he carded his fingers through Sammy's curly brown hair.

"When I sent you up here, you were supposed to try and prod him towards waking Dean, not make sure he slept more contentedly." John stated with a wry grin knowing how much the motion of having fingers run through his hair could always ease Sammy into going back to sleep when he was younger.

"Sorry dad, he just looked so sweet and peaceful in his sleep, that I couldn't stand the thought of waking him up." Dean replied softly as he kept up the comforting motion.

"He does look like a little angel doesn't he?" John retorted as he pulled a pair of small blue jeans and the _Daddy's Little Man_ T-shirt that he had bought Sammy from his duffle to dress the toddler in. Tossing them on the bed, he said. "Get him dressed. I'll put some Lucky Charms in a plastic bag for him and he can munch on them in the car if he wakes up along the way. I want to be at the fun park when it opens so we don't have to wait in any long lines, at least not at the beginning of the day.

"Yes Sir." Dean replied as he sat up on the edge of Sammy's bed and removed his pajamas being careful not to wake him up. The last thing they all wanted was a grumpy toddler on their hands. It only took him just a few short minutes to have his baby brother dressed and then he carefully picked him up and cradled Sammy to his chest. Carrying the sleeping child down the steps, he picked up the small back pack that held Sammy's extra clothing for the outing just in case he had an accident. "Okay, let's hit the road old timers." He smirked looking towards his dad and Bobby before quickly making his way out of the house to avoid the dish towel that was thrown his way since his dad and Bobby were just finishing up with washing and drying the dishes.

Placing Sammy carefully in his carseat, he placed a small blanket under his sleeping head to support it on one side to keep his head from bouncing around as he slept. Climbing in beside his brother, he allowed Bobby to take the shotgun position while his dad climbed behind the wheel. Together, the small family set out for a day filled with fun, each praying in their own way that the demons wouldn't ruin the special day.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Arriving at the park an hour later, John was just pulling Sammy from his carseat when his youngest opened his eyes and smiled brightly. "Daddy" Sammy said as he reached up small hands to cup his daddy's cheeks and pat them lightly.

"Hey baby, it's about time you woke up." John cooed as he pulled Sammy to him and kissed his youngest on the forehead. "I thought you were going to sleep all day." Placing Sammy on his hip. John started walking toward the fun park entrance with Bobby and Dean walking beside him.

Entering the park through the open gates, Sammy's eyes lit up as he looked around in amazement at all the new sights. Looking off to his left, he saw the go-kart course with all the different colored go-karts just waiting for somebody to ride in them. Scanning around to another area, he saw the miniature golf course that was meant to entertain kids with its naturesque like theme. The course was accentuated with beautiful waterfalls, rippling streams, colorful landscaping and water spouting fountains located throughout the course. Glancing in another direction, he saw the rock climbing wall and snuggled into his dad's side at the sight of it. It was way too high for him.

"Sammy, is something wrong sport?" John questioned as he looked down at his baby boy after feeling Sammy snuggle into him. He could feel Sammy shivering slightly and wondered if his youngest had sensed something out of place.

"I no wanna cwimb on dat wall daddy, it too high." Sammy said as he pointed to where he saw two teenagers already half way up the steep wall with their protective gear on.

"Don't worry baby, daddy wouldn't let you climb on that thing anyway." John answered as he ruffled his son's chocolate brown locks. No way was he taking the chance of Sammy falling, even with the protective harnesses they put onto the climbers to keep them safe. "We'll just let Dean or Uncle Bobby do that one okay kiddo."

"You frigging nuts if you think I'm climbing up that wall." Bobby replied as he watched the boys that were nearing the top. "I ain't no damned mountain goat." A remark which caused everybody in their small group to laugh.

"What's the matter Bobby, you afraid of a little climbing?" Dean challenged as he nudged the older hunter with his elbow.

"Nope, not a bit. I'm just not stupid enough to put myself through the rigors of climbing for no other reason than getting to the top ya idjit." Bobby retorted as he pulled off his baseball cap and slapped Dean up alongside his head with it. Dean was about to reply to the remark when he heard Sammy squeal out in delight.

"Daddy, Deanie, wook." Sammy said literally bouncing in his father's hold as he pointed to an enclosed area where children were holding on to long tube like balloons and squirting at each other with water. "I want to pway over dere pwease."

"You can play there later tiger." John replied feeling that it was a still a little too cool for Sammy to be getting wet. "Let's go race in the go karts first. When it gets warmer, then we can go play in the water wars area."

"Otay daddy." Sammy replied as he they started over towards the go-kart area where the colorful karts where waiting for somebody to ride in them. Walking up to the attendant, John said, "We'll need three of the go-karts please. He handed Sammy over to Dean so get could get his wallet out of his pocket and pay the small rental fee. Once the gate was opened to allow them through, Dean walked over to one of the double-seaters and placed Sam into the seat, strapping him in securely with the seatbelt before climbing into the driver's seat beside him.

"You ready to have some fun Sammy?" He questioned as he glanced towards the smiling toddler who was waving towards his dad and Bobby who had climbed into karts of their own.

"Yay, wet's beat daddy and Bobby in da big race." Sammy answered as he clapped his hands eagerly while Dean drove up to the starting line.

Watching for the green light to signal the start of the race, Dean took off immediately to the roars of laughter coming from his baby brother as they took the lead. "Go, Deanie, Go." Sammy shouted as he glanced back to see their dad and Bobby starting to catch up.

"Don't worry munchkin, we won't let 'em beat us." Dean chortled with a grin as he pushed the gas pedal just a little bit harder and wove to the side to keep their dad from passing them up. Taking the corner, he chanced a small glance backwards to see his dad shaking his fist at him. "Give it up dad, you know you can't beat me and Sammy." Dean hollered over the noise of the small engines.

"Yeah, well you don't know your dad very well." John yelled back as he maneuvered up alongside his boys and grinned at the surprised looks on their faces. "Watch the master at work." John stated as he started to pull ahead only to catch a glimpse of Sammy pouting from the side of his eye. He immediately slowed down just a fraction not wanting to see that look on Sammy's face again. He feigned a look of shock as Dean and Sammy passed him up once again, Sammy grinning in triumph. Seeing Bobby get side by side with him, he called out to him to make sure they allowed Dean and Sammy to win the race. They took three more trips around the track, both John and Bobby challenging Dean's lead at times, but in the end, it was Dean who crossed the finish line first at the end of the race.

"Yay we winneded, we beated you daddy and Uncle Bobby." Sammy shouted as he pumped his little fists in the air before putting his hand out for a high five from Dean.

"Yeah, you sure did tiger." John stated as he lifted Sammy high into the air and swung him around before settling him on his hip. "So where do you wanna play next?" John questioned before placing a kiss on the top of Sammy's head.

"Dere, I wanna pway putt putt." Sammy replied as he pointed to the miniature golf course.

"Golf it is." John replied carrying Sammy over and getting the equipment they would need to play the game. Sammy was allowed to go first and the hunters couldn't help but laugh as he swung at the ball with everything he had in him. They watched the small ball move towards the first hole and cheered at how well Sammy had done. Of course when it came their turn, they all made sure that their ball wasn't nearly as close to the hole as Sammy's.

As they continued the game, howls of laughter could be heard as Dean's golf ball went way off the mark and landed in the waterfall. Dean sighed in fake exasperation as he shook his head in defeat. "Dang, I think Sammy is going to win again." he stated as he watched Bobby's ball completely leave the course and go into the small wooded area upon taking his turn next.

"Looks like you might be right Dean." John answered as he prepared to hit a ball of his own. "But if I can get this one in, then I'll pass Sammy's score up and I'll be the big winner. John had to smile as he noticed Sammy watching him intently with his little hands folded together in anticipation. Taking a swing, he made sure to hit it at an odd angle causing the ball to rise up in the air and land in one of the many spouting water fountains.

"Crap." John stated as he ran his hand through his hair, looks like little bit wins again."

Swinging Sammy up into his arms, Bobby gave him a victory hug before reaching his hand out for a low five. "Dang sprout, you're just too good at these games." He said as he placed Sammy on his hip and started walking towards the concession stand. "I'm getting hungry, you up for a hotdog and some chips?" He asked the toddler knowing that Sammy hadn't eaten any breakfast and was probably about to starve.

"Can I have an ice cweam too?" Sammy asked with those pleading puppy dog eyes of his after having spotted the small sign in the window of the concession stand.

"Sure you can Sammy, but only if you eat all of your hot dog." Bobby answered knowing that John wouldn't care. Sensing that John and Dean were right behind him, he entered the small building and placed an order for hot dogs, chips and a coke for all four of them before finding a seat and sitting down.

Once their order arrived, Dean picked up the ketchup bottle and was about to pour some on Sammy's when his little brother spoke up. "No Deanie, me do it myself." Sammy said as he reached out little hands for the bottle. Once Dean placed it in his hands, Sammy tipped the bottle over and gave it a light squeeze as he stuck out his tongue in concentration. Sliding the bottle along the length of the hotdog, he covered the top of it in a thin line of ketchup. Happy with the results, he looked at John and said, "Daddy will you gives me the muthard." John happly obliging the little boy.

As the hunters ate, they couldn't help but to laugh at Sammy who was getting the ketchup and mustard all over his face while he ate as he talked about how much fun he was having. After approximately thirty minutes, they left the little concession stand building and took Sammy to the restroom to wash his face and let him use the potty. As they waited on Sammy to finish, Dean informed John that he knew he had let them win at the go-kart track.

One he was finished and they were exiting the bathrooms, Sammy pleaded, "Daddy, can we go to da water wars now, pwease?"

"Sure baby, whatever you want." John answered as he grabbed Sammy by the hand to keep him from running off in his excitement. John slowly led the group over to the water area wanting to make sure that Sammy's food had had time enough to settle in his stomach.

Once they reached the area, it was decided that Dean and Sammy would be on one side while their dad and Bobby took the other. After giving instructions on how to work the water tubes, the attendant turned on the water for the small family of four to play. Standing on their side, Dean helped Sammy to take aim and then watched as the water shot over towards their father who jumped out of the way of the streaming water.

"Ya missed me." John shouted in triumph as he turned his on low and aimed it towards his boys making sure to aim high enough where Dean would get the brunt of the soaking. John laughed as Dean spluttered from the water hitting him in the chest and splashing him in the face. "How do you like that Dean-o?" John questioned with a smug grin as Dean let go of the water tube to wipe the water from his face. Reveling in his victory, he didn't notice Sammy turn the tube on him once again and let lose with a stream of water, which hit him right in the groin area causing him to clasp his hands to the tender area and drop to his knees.

"I got him for ya Deanie." Sammy hollered as he bounced in satisfaction at having caught his dad unaware.

"Yeah, you sure did kiddo." Dean stated with a laugh of his own as he picked up Sammy and walked over to check on their dad. Bobby was just helping a red faced John to his feet as Dean and Sammy made it to him.

"You okay there dad?" Dean questioned as he reached out a hand and placed it on John's shoulder.

John gave a small grimace as he got ready to answer only to be stopped by the tears falling down Sammy's face. "Hey now, why are you crying?" John asked as he reached over and took Sammy into his arms and hugged him close.

"I's sorry daddy, I didn't mean to hurt you. Pwease don't spank me." Sammy answered with a soft sob.

"Aw baby, daddy's not going to spank you. You didn't hurt me, only my pride." John said as he ruffled his baby boy's hair. "Now everybody is going to think daddy peed his pants." John smiled in satisfaction when that remark brought a giggle from his youngest who wiped away his tears with his chubby little hands and started smiling again, his dimples shining brightly.

Deciding to call it an afternoon since they were all wet, the Winchesters and Bobby left the water wars area and was heading toward the exit gate when they passed by the rock climbing mountain area once again. Not able to resist the temptation of trying out his climbing skills, Dean said, "Hey dad, you care if I give that thing a try? You guys can sit over there and rest which will allow everybody the time to dry a little before we get into the car."

"Sure Dean, we'll wait on the bench for you." John answered agreeing that it would be a good idea for them to dry off a little before climbing into the Impala. Walking over towards the park like benches, he sat down and placed Sammy in his lap to watch while Bobby sat down next to them.

"Can't believe the idjit wants to give that thing a try." I'm exhausted after they day we've had." Bobby said as he pulled off his ball cap and ran his fingers through his hair. Sitting side by side, the hunters watched as Dean got into his gear and then began the slow and arduous process of climbing up the sheer face of the rock wall.

John took pride in watching Dean as he scaled the wall with precision. He didn't seem to have any problems at all placing his hands and feet as he pulled himself up to the next position, but still, John was glad there was a rope anchoring him just in case he slipped.

"Daddy, Deanie's almost there." Sammy shouted as he clapped his hands for his big brother's achievement. He knew his big brother could do anything and he was right.

"He sure is sport." John said as he hugged Sammy to him. The hunters were so intent in watching Dean that they didn't notice a sinister presence off to the side who started chanting in a demonic tone. The next thing the hunters saw, was the footholds shatter beneath Dean's feet just as the rope anchoring Dean to the mountain snapped and fell to the ground.

"Deanie." Sammy shouted in terror as his eyes caught the horrific sight of his big brother starting to fall.

**TBC **


	35. Chapter 35

_A Hiccup in Time Ch. 35_

_**Disclaimer. **__I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it._

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

_**Previously:**__ "He sure is sport." John said as he hugged Sammy to him. The hunters were so intent in watching Dean that they didn't notice a sinister presence off to the side who started chanting in a demonic tone. The next thing the hunters saw, was the footholds shatter beneath Dean's feet just as the rope anchoring Dean to the mountain snapped and fell to the ground._

"Deanie!" Sammy shouted in terror as he watched his big brother starting to fall. The tears immediately began to fall as Sammy started trembling uncontrollably from what he had just witnessed.

"Son of a bitch!" John gasped loudly as he quickly handed Sammy over to Bobby in a dire need to get to his oldest hoping beyond hope that he could somehow keep Dean from being killed in the fall. He knew chances were he would never make it in time, but damn it, he had to do something. Arriving at the rock mountain in seconds flat, he looked up and caught his breath as he noticed Dean had managed to somehow catch himself by the tips of his fingers and that he was holding on precariously, obviously in pain from the moans that could be heard coming from his oldest.

"Hold on Dean, I'm coming." John stated as he tried to push his way through the park personnel who had surrounded the wall to keep others from approaching.

"Sir you have to stand back." A gentleman wearing a security outfit informed him as he placed a firm hand against John's chest to stop his forward movement.

"You don't understand, that's my son up there." John enunciated rather loudly in his distress to help Dean.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll only get in the way." The security officer informed him as he tried to calm the agitated father. "We already have personnel scaling the wall to get to your son now. Their experts at what they do. Please let them handle it. If anyone can get your son down safely, it's those men right there." The man informed John as he pointed to the men who were already three fourths of the way up the wall.

Taking a deep breath, John focused his attention on the rescue in progress. He could tell that Dean had a less then tenable hold and could soon fall, possibly being killed in the process. He knew if Dean fell, he would throw himself under his oldest to break his fall in anyway possible. It would be Dean's only chance at surviving. "Come on, come on, come on," John pleadingly whispered as the men made an approach towards his oldest who was now sweating up a storm as his pained moans were becoming louder. He heard Dean call out for help, that he couldn't hold on much longer and his heart nearly broke in two with the pain those few words caused.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Taking Sammy immediately into his arms, Bobby spun the sobbing toddler around and tucked his head into the crook of his neck as he rubbed his back in a soothing circular motion. "Shhh Sammy, everything's going to be okay." He stated as he watched John running towards the wall, all the while praying that his words of comfort were true and that he wasn't lying to the child he loved as though he were his own. Standing up, he began to pace back and forth as he bounced Sammy lightly within his arms offering what little words of comfort he could think of.

Seeing John arrive at the wall, he watched him arguing with the security personnel and wondered if he should make his way over there too. He knew how forceful John could be when one of his children were in trouble and the last thing they needed was for John to get his ass hauled off to jail right now. The idea had no sooner popped into his mind when he instantly nixed it knowing that if Dean did happen to fall, he didn't want Sammy anywhere near the area to even hear the sound of Dean actually hitting the ground. He felt a huge lump grow in his throat at the thought and it suddenly became hard for him to swallow.

Glancing upwards, he could see that Dean had managed to somehow catch hold of one of the pieces jutting out from the rock and that he was desperately trying to hang on by what looked to be the tips of his fingers. "Please, give him the strength to hold on." He prayed hoping that the higher power Jim Murphy believed in so well was listening. Hearing John shout out in anguish about it being his son up there, he placed a hand over Sammy's ear so that the toddler wouldn't be able to hear the fear and desperation in his father's voice. Sammy was already frightened enough without picking up on his dad's terror too.

Sparing another look towards the wall, Bobby breathed a sigh of relief as he watched two men scaling it quickly as they made their way towards Dean. The men looked to be experts at climbing with the speed at which they were making their way up the rock mountain. "Just hold on Dean, they're almost there." He whispered as he cradled Sammy close to his chest. He was seriously worried about the toddler making himself sick with how much he was crying. He could tell Sammy was exhausted with the way he hiccupped and struggled to breathe before letting out ear piercing wails once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As the footholds crumbled beneath his feet and his rope unexplainably snapped, Dean immediately realized the was in a crap situation and reached out with his hands just as his body began to plummet. He had fell a few feet when he had somehow by God's grace managed to catch one of the holds jutting out from the mountain. He felt a wrenching sensation in his left shoulder as he grasped on to the hold and his body was brought to a jarring stop from it's downward motion.

"Son of a bitch." He gasped knowing that he had just dislocated his shoulder which would make it extremely hard to maintain the precarious hold he had for too long. He had no doubts that once he lost his grip, that the plummet would surely lead to his death since he was so far up. Hearing the heart rending scream of his baby brother, he could feel his heart shattering and pleaded to a power he wasn't sure he believed in that Sammy wouldn't have to witness him fall.

Feeling his fingers beginning to slip, he tightened his grip a little harder as he heard his dad's voice shouting below him. He couldn't hear everything he was saying, but he could hear the angst in his dad's voice as he heard him say "You don't understand, that's my son up there." He almost felt sorry for whoever it was down there trying to hold his dad back. They had no freaking idea what they were doing getting between John Winchester and one of his kids, it definitely wasn't the one of the smartest moves in the world.

Just when Dean thought he couldn't hold on anymore because of the pain consuming him and causing black spots to dance in front of his vision, he felt a hand placed on his back as a voice called out, "You going to be okay sir, we've got you." He felt something being placed around his waist just before his strength gave way and he fell back against whoever had just spoken to him. Suddenly, he heard applause from the bottom as the man instructed him to relax, that they would be lowering him to the bottom shortly and to let them do all the work. Hurting too much to put up a fight, Dean nodded his head that he understood and allowed the men to take the lead in getting him off the frigging mountain.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John sighed in relief as he watched the men reach his son in record time and wrap a safety belt around Dean's waist as one of the men positioned themselves behind him. At least now his oldest was safe and no longer in danger of being killed in a fall, but he wouldn't fully rest until Dean was safely on the ground once again. Standing back in anticipation, he watched as the men began to slowly repel down the wall with Dean being lowered at the same pace. He could hear Dean groaning at times during the trip down and wondered just how bad his son was hurt. Dean wasn't one to let you know when he was hurting. Hearing footsteps approaching quickly from behind him, he glanced around to see Bobby heading his way with Sammy in his arms. His heart broke at seeing how upset Sammy still was.

Hearing the sound of applause, Bobby looked over to see that the park rescue personnel had reached Dean and had him secured with another rescue line as one of the men supported him from behind. "Oh thank God!" he voiced with utter relief as he started walking over towards John knowing that Sammy needed to be with his family. Sammy was now coughing harshly as he fought to get his breath in between bouts of crying. There would be no calming the kid down until he saw Dean was safely on the ground once again. Fighting his way through the gathered crowd, Bobby finally arrived at John's side who immediately grasped his baby boy and pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Shhh tiger, everything's going to be okay now. Look, they're bringing your brother down now." He pointed as he tried to get Sammy to focus on the men who were safely guiding Dean down. Instead, he felt Sammy clutch his shirt tighter as the little tyke began to gag from so much crying. "Hush now baby." John soothed as he began a comforting rocking motion hoping to calm Sam down enough to keep him from throwing up until he could see that Dean was safe with his own eyes. "Finally!" John stated as he watched Dean's feet make contact with the ground and started heading his way. Both he and his youngest needed to be close to Dean right now.

Seeing the men finally make it safely to the ground, the security personnel allowed John to pass through the barricade they had set up and make their way over to the area where the park's medical people were now checking out Dean. Making his way quickly over to the area, John wrapped his oldest son in a hug with one arm, while holding a sobbing Sammy with the other.

"Grunting in pain, Dean winced and said, "Whoa, take it easier there dad." As he tried to arch his body away from the pain that the hug was causing. He immediately forgot about the pain however as soon as he heard his brother crying and saw the shape that Sammy was in. "Shit" He whispered blaming himself, knowing that Sammy was in the state he was because of having seen what happened to him, and hating the fact that he had ruined Sammy's special day.

"Let me hold him dad." Dean pleaded with glistening eyes as he cradled his injured left arm to his chest and waited for his dad to place Sammy in his lap. He saw the medical technician approaching him with a sling and waved them off needing to take care of Sammy first.

Knowing that Dean wouldn't allow himself to be fully taken care of until he knew Sammy was okay, John bent down and placed his baby boy onto his older brother's lap. It didn't take long for the sobbing to turn to hiccupping breaths as Dean began murmuring words that were obviously only meant for Sammy's ears.

"It's okay tiger, I've got you now." Dean whispered as he kissed the top of Sammy's head. "You don't have to cry anymore, Deanie's got you kiddo and I'm never going to let you go."

Hearing his brother's voice, Sammy dared to glance up to find his big brother smiling at him as Dean reached out to thumb away the tears cascading down his small cheeks. "De?" he whispered breathlessly as he snuggled into Dean's hold seeking even more comfort and began hiccupping as he tried to stop the tears.

"Yeah, it's me tiger. You don't have to cry anymore." Dean soothed as he cradled his baby brother to his chest and held him there until Sammy fell asleep shortly there after from the exhaustion of having cried himself out. Allowing his dad to pick up the sleeping toddler. Dean finally consented to letting the medical technicians wrap his shoulder in a sling for the trip to the hospital, which the park deemed mandatory after the accident.

**TBC _I'm not too sure how good this chapter was _****_since I've been fighting allergies and asthma for a few days, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway._**


	36. Chapter 36

_A Hiccup in Time Ch. 36_

_**Disclaimer. **__I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it._

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

_**Previously:**__ "Yeah, it's me tiger. You don't have to cry anymore." Dean soothed as he cradled his baby brother to his chest and held him there until Sammy fell asleep shortly there after from the exhaustion of having cried himself out. Allowing his dad to pick up the sleeping toddler. Dean finally consented to letting the medical technicians wrap his shoulder in a sling for the trip to the hospital, which the park deemed mandatory after the accident._

After arriving at the hospital, Dean was sent for an MRI and X-ray where it was determined that he had an anterior dislocation of the shoulder. Once he had been returned to the treatment room, the doctor said, "Dean, I'm going to have to perform a manual relocation which means I'm going to have to manipulate the joint back into police. So that the pain will be bearable, I'm going to give you an injection of morphine in your hip and then apply a local anesthetic to your shoulder area. Motioning for Dean to roll over onto his side, the doc lowered the top part of his jeans and then administered the pain injection into his derriere.

Once the shot was given, the doctor had Dean sit up and then he applied a local anesthetic to the shoulder area. Next, he had Dean place his arm perpendicular to the ground so that he could start manipulating the joint back into place. Grasping Dean's wrist, he bent the elbow to a ninety degree angle, then rotated the arm and shoulder inward towards the chest so that it basically made an "L" shape. Slowly but steadily, he then began to rotate the arm outward being sure to keep Dean's upper arm stationary. Manipulating the fingers of Dean's hand to make a fist, he began to push slowly, coaxing the shoulder joint back into place.

Grimacing in pain, Dean felt the doctor repeat the process until finally the joint slipped back into place giving him some immediate relief. "Son of a bitch that hurt, even with the morphine injection." He said with a sigh as he cradled the injured appendage with his other arm.

Placing Dean's arm into a sling, the doctor stated, "You need to keep from using your shoulder too much over the next few days or it could pop out of place again. I'm going to write you a prescription for some pain reliever which should take away most of the pain. If it gets too severe, I want you to return and we'll do another x-ray to see if the shoulder has slipped out of joint again."

"Sure doc, thanks." Dean stated as he clutched the prescription in his hand. He knew he most likely wouldn't need it, but they would get it filled for future use anyway.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sitting out in the waiting room, John was holding a sleeping Sammy against his chest while Bobby sat beside them as they waited for Dean to be taken care of. Hearing a soft whimper, John rubbed Sammy's back with one hand as he carded his fingers through Sammy's hair with the other. "Shh tiger, I've got you." He whispered as he lightly placed a kiss on Sammy's head. He felt his youngest immediately relax against him and smiled as Sammy snuggled deeper into his hold. He hoped Sammy wouldn't be plagued by nightmares of what he had witnessed at the fun park.

Hearing the sound of a door open, the hunters looked up to see Dean walking into the waiting room, his arm held in a sling. Standing up, they met Dean halfway across the waiting room floor. "Everything okay Ace?" John questioned as he motioned his head towards the arm.

"Yeah, just an anterior dislocation is all, the doc manipulated it back in." Dean answered as he reached out to ruffle Sammy's hair. "Looks like we better get the squirt back home and washed up, it's almost past his bedtime."

"M'not a baby, so stop treating me like one." Sam mumbled as lifted his head from John's chest, surprised to see that they were inside a hospital. Glancing at the other hunters, he gasped upon seeing Dean's arm held tight to his chest by a sling, "What the hell happened to you?" he queried instantly more awake and alert knowing his brother had been injured without his knowledge.

"Shh Sam, you know you're not supposed to talk like that." John chided as he glanced around the E.R. to see if anybody had heard Sam's words. What a time for Sam to make his reappearance, right in the middle of a crowded waiting room of people assuming he was a toddler.

"S'okay tiger, it's nothing that hasn't happened before." Dean retorted trying to quell Sam's anxiety as they walked out the hospital exit doors. I had a little accident is all, nothing for you to worry about munchkin."

"Damn it Dean, stop referring to me like I'm a little kid," Sam grumbled as he started squirming, trying to get out of John's arms.

"Alright you two, that's enough and Sam, stop squirming before I smack your bottom." John admonished as he tightened his grip around his youngest while walking towards the car. No way was he going to let Sam walk to the car himself with so many strangers about.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later that evening as they sat around the dinner table, Bobby figured it was time to bring out the little surprise that he had baked earlier in the morning before the boys had woken up. Reaching into the refrigerator, he pulled out small cake decorated with chocolate icing and the words Happy Birthday Sammy" inscribed in white icing. Carrying the cake over to the table, he placed it in the middle of the table and said, "Happy Birthday Sam."

"Bobby, you shouldn't have." Sam said as he felt a lump grow in his throat. The last time he could remember someone baking a cake for him was the last birthday he had spent with Jess.

"Yeah, well I'm glad he did." Dean stated with obvious glee as he picked up the knife and prepared to cut a piece only to have Bobby slap his hand away. "What the hell Bobby?"

"It's Sam's birthday Dean, he gets the first piece ya idjit. Besides we haven't even sang Happy Birthday yet."

"Aww come on, you gotta be kidding me." Dean whined as he looked at the cake longingly.

"Nope, you know you would have done it without complaint if Sam had still been aged regressed so deal with it." Bobby retorted as he began to sing off key. Sam couldn't help but smile as John and Dean joined in, oh how he wished he had a camera or recorder to tape the events for future blackmail.

Once the song was finished, Bobby sliced into the cake and handed over the first piece to Sam. "Eat up kiddo." He said as he sliced another piece and placed it on a plate for Dean. "Knowing that brother of yours, he'll have the whole thing gone before the night is through."

After finishing the cake, the hunters retired to the living room where John walked over towards his duffle bag. Reaching into the bottom, he eventually pulled out two wrapped objects. "I kind of got a couple of things for you tiger since I didn't know which…well ya know." John said as he handed over the two foil wrapped boxes.

"Thanks dad," Sam said with a smile as he proceeded to open the first package. Pulling out a Batman action figure set, Sam gave his dad a quizzical look.

"Well, I didn't know if you were going to be yourself or if little Sammy would be visiting." John explained with a shrug before motioning Sam to open the other gift.

Opening the box, Sam's eyes grew huge as he saw the Winchester Cigar Whittler penknife in perfect mint condition lying in the box. The blades were made of carbon steel and the handle was made of genuine pearl. Removing the knife from the box, he could see the initials _SW _carved into the handle in meticulous script writing. "Wow dad, I don't know what to say." Sam admitted knowing that the knife had to have cost his dad a small fortune.

"You don't have to say anything tiger." John said as he reached out to ruffle Sam's hair. "I'm just glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it." Sam stated honored that his dad had given him such a wonderful present. He remembered when Dean had gotten his first knife from his dad and how much it had meant to him. He remembered Dean saying that it made him feel like his dad had finally accepted him as a hunter and an equal. Sam got that sense now and it meant even more knowing that he had received such a gift, even though he was still in toddler form.

"Okay, my turn now, it's not much but it comes from the heart." Dean voiced as he handed over a small package that he pulled from the pocket of his blue jeans. Tearing open the paper, Sam eyes teared up as he looked at the leather wrist band with the words Little Brother/Best Friend carved into the band.

"Ya know, I love you too Dean." Sam stated as he glanced up to see Dean's eyes brightly shining. Seeing the size of the band, Sam knew Dean still had faith that he would one day return to normal size and that gave him all the hope in the world.

"Well, now that we've all had our little chick flick moments, it's time that someone gets his bath." John stated giving Sam a pointed look. It was getting late and they all needed to get washed up before going to bed for the night. Walking up the stairs, John started Sam's bath water running. Once the tub was halfway full, he turned off the water and saw his youngest just entering the room with a towel and washcloth clutched in his hands.

"You need any help getting undressed and getting into the tub Sam?" John questioned as he smiled at his youngest child's indignant look.

"No sir, I think I've got this one." Sam said as he waited for his dad to leave.

"Okay kiddo, but I'm going to leave the door opened a bit incase you need something. Just holler if you need me." John replied allowing Sam the dignity of meeting his personal care needs.

Bathing quickly, Sam climbed out of the tub and wrapped the towel around his waist since he had forgotten to bring his night clothes into the bathroom with him. He smirked as he noticed the towel nearly reaching the floor. Walking down the small hallway to the bedroom, his head began to hurt and he became extremely dizzy. Leaning against the wall for support, he shouted "DAD!" as he placed his head in the palm of his hands. A microsecond later, he saw his dad rushing towards him as he was suddenly surrounded by a bright white light.

"Sammy" John yelled with panic as he watched his youngest fall to his knees and cry out in severe pain.

**TBC**


	37. Chapter 37

A Hiccup in Time Ch. 37

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:** "_Sammy" John yelled with panic as he watched his youngest fall to his knees and cry out in severe pain as a white light enveloped him._

Dean and Bobby had been enjoying a quiet cup off coffee when they heard John's panicked shout coming from up above. Pushing themselves from their chairs, they ran up the steps with Dean taking the lead. They had just made it to the top when a bright light suddenly formed just outside their line of vision. "Dad, Sammy!" Dean called out in terror wondering what was happening to his family. Pushing himself around the corner, Dean could see his dad making his way towards Sammy by using the wall to guide him as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light.

John had just made his way to Sammy and knelt down beside him when the light abated and he was forced to rub the black spots from his eyes as they danced across his vision. Finally able to see clearly once again, he gasped at the sight before him. His youngest child had been returned to his adult form and now lay on the floor unconscious as seizures racked his body. "Oh God, Sam." John stated as he grabbed the towel that lay beside Sammy's body and covered his naked waist area affording him some dignity. Grasping Sam by the head, he tried to keep his baby boy from bashing his head against the wall and causing more damage.

"Dad, what the hell just happened?" Dean questioned fearfully as he finally made it to their sides just as Sammy's seizing stopped and he went limp in his father's arms. He was so happy to finally have his Sam back, but he was saddened in a way too knowing the he wouldn't be able to spend anymore time with little Sammy. He had gotten so used to having the little tyke around and would sorely miss him.

"I don't know." John stated anxiously as he placed two fingers to check for a carotid pulse in Sam's neck. Feeling a strong pulse, he sighed in relief as he placed a hand under Sam's knees and the other around his back and hoisted him from the floor with a grunt. Carrying Sam into the room that his boys always shared, John waited for Dean to pull down the blanket and top sheet and then gently placed his son on the bed.

"Dean, get me some clothing for your brother." John ordered knowing how embarrassed Sam would be if he woke up nude to find the three of them watching over him. Waiting for the clothes, he placed a palm on Sam's forehead checking for fever and was pleased to find Sam relatively cool to the touch. Taking the boxers, t-shirt and sleep pants from Dean as he neared, John dressed his son with care and then covered him up as they waited anxiously for Sam to awaken.

Sitting on the edge of Sam's bed, Dean carded his fingers lightly through Sammy's hair wondering when his brother would wake up. He could tell that Sam was hurting even though he was unconscious by the frown lines that were on his face. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much it must have hurt being forced to grow so tall so fast once again. Needing to do something to help, Dean slid in behind his brother and pulled Sam close to his chest with his uninjured arm. "Sammy, you need to wake up little brother. We need to know you're okay."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Sam lay on the brink of consciousness, he could hear his family asking him to wake up, but he just hurt too damn bad to even think about opening his eyes right now. He felt like every muscle in his body had seized up and was holding tight, refusing to let go. Suddenly, he felt someone, probably Dean, slide in behind him and pull him towards his chest making him feel safe, even if he was hurting.

Moaning as the cramps continues to assault his body, he heard his brother whisper, "Shhh, s'okay tiger, I've gotcha." All at once, he could feel coarse hands starting to massage his legs and his arms and was grateful that somebody seemed to know exactly what he needed at that very moment. Relaxing back into his brother's chest as the pain started to abate, he allowed those hands to lull him off to sleep.

Feeling Sam tense up before moaning, Dean looked ay his dad. "Dad, I think something's wrong with Sammy. Beginning to run his hands up and down Sam's arms in comfort and ignoring the pain it caused his own injured shoulder, he could feel the muscles knotting under the skin. "Damn little brother, that has to be hurting." Dean said as he began to massage Sam's arms with his hands. He could always ignore his own pain in a heartbeat, but Sammy's pain was something else entirely, something never to be ignored.

Taking his cue from Dean, John began to massage the muscles in Sam's legs, feeling the knots of tension there as he worked with them. He gently kneaded each area until it loosened and then moved on to the next. As he worked, he could feel his youngest beginning to relax under the ministrations and it didn't take too long before he and Dean noticed Sam fading off to sleep.

"He okay?" Bobby questioned as he watched the Winchesters taking care of their youngest.

"He will be." John answered as he finished massaging the knots of cramped muscle out of Sam's legs before stopping what he was doing. He knew the cramping would have only gotten worse if he stopped too soon. Glancing at his son, he couldn't help but miss the toddler they had been living with over the past few months. He had gotten to the point where he was looking forward to raising his youngest all over again and actually doing it right this time. He felt a little guilty for the ache in his heart that almost wanted the toddler back. Snagging a chair and pulling it close to the bed, John sat quietly to watch over his sleeping child.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few hours later, Sam blushed as he awoke to find himself held in Dean's arms. He couldn't remember what had happened to put him there, but whatever it was, it must have given his family a good scare since his dad was also in the room with them. He started to move knowing that Dean had to be uncomfortable, but he felt Dean's arm tighten around him. It was obvious his brother did it in his sleep since he could feel the soft even breaths Dean was emitting against his neck. Glancing at his dad, he smiled at the sight of his dad slumped down in the chair as his head lolled to one side. He, too, was asleep and snoring softly.

Lying there waiting for his family to awaken, he tried to remember what had happened to him. As he closed his eyes in concentration, he began to see fleeting images of himself as a toddler with his family and it nearly took his breath away. He witnessed images of them at the zoo and an orangutan getting fresh with Dean by grabbing his butt, his dad reading him the book _Love You Forever _and actually singing parts of it to him, him and Dean playing at the park, being bitten by a snake... The images continued to assail him until he remembered everything that had happened.

"Holy Crap." Sam gasped as he became overwhelmed by the images he had witnessed in his mind. He felt totally embarrassed knowing some of the things he had done and wondered how he would ever look his family in the eyes again, but then he also had felt more loved than he could ever remember being before.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned as he immediately became alert hearing his baby brother gasp.

"M'fine Dean. I uh, I don't….I can't….Did that…? Sam's mind was so overwhelmed that he had trouble putting a complete thought together.

"Calm down kiddo and try again." John encouraged as he reached out and squeezed Sam's knee after having been awakened by the sound of his sons voices.

"I don't know where the hell to start. I mean I have so many thoughts going through my mind that they're actually starting to make me a little dizzy. I don't know what's real and what's not." Sam sated as he sat up and ran his hands through his hair.

"Well, tell us about what you're thinking and maybe we can help you to figure things out." Dean voiced in concern for his brother.

Relaying everything that he could remember, Sam was flabbergasted to have his family confirm that it was all true. He had indeed been changed by a time demon into toddler form and experienced each and every thing just as he remembered it. Running a hand shakily across his mouth, he said, "I do-don't know what to say. You guys gave up so much to take care of me when I know you would have rather been out there hunting. Why didn't you just leave me? I mean I had to have been a huge pain in the ass to have to deal with."

"Honestly Sam, it was tough for the first week couple of weeks, trying to decide what the right thing to do was. But when it came right down to it, I could have never left you behind kiddo, especially not after the age lapses began. And yeah, it might have been a pain in the ass at times, but I wouldn't have traded those moments with you for anything in the world. Because of what happened, I was given a second chance to be a better father to you Sammy and not many people get that. Don't get me wrong, I am so glad to have you back son, but I also cherish the time I had with little Sammy too and that's all thanks to you kiddo." John stated as the words came tumbling out of his mouth trying to express his feelings coherently.

"Dad's right Sammy, we we're given the chance of a lifetime to be able to spend time with you in a toddler state once again. In trying to punish us, the Kupua demon gave us the greatest gift we could have ever been given. You had your innocence back if only for a little while and I will forever be grateful for that bro." Dean added letting Sam know how he felt too.

Hearing a knock at the door, the Winchesters all glanced over to see Bobby leaning against the doorway with his sleep mussed hair angling out in all directions. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry from witnessing so many chick flick moments in one night. How about we all go downstairs and rustle up a midnight snack since you idjits found it necessary to have a family meeting in the middle of the damn night" Just before turning around and walking away, he turned tear glistened eyes towards the youngest Winchester. "It's good to have you back tiger."

"It's good to be back Bobby." Sam said with his own tear filled eyes as he pushed himself up from the bed to find himself swaying on his feet.

"Whoa there kiddo, you're body has got to get used to being adult sized again." John stated as he wrapped an arm around Sam's waist in support. "Just take it easy and let me help you." He encouraged as he placed one of Sam's arms around his neck and helped him out of the room with Dean following behind. They arrived in the kitchen to find that Bobby had already started the coffee and was making sandwiches to snack on. Chances were, they were going to spend the rest of the night talking.

**TBC **_**Only one more chapter to go.**_


	38. Chapter 38

A Hiccup in Time Ch. 38

**Author's Note:** We have arrived at the last chapter. I can truly say I hate to see this one end!!! I want to thank each and everyone of you who read and reviewed and for the wonderful support you gave me throughout the story. Never would I have imagined in my wildest dreams that a story of mine would receive so many reviews! You are an awesome group!!!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:**_"Whoa there kiddo, you're body has got to get used to being adult sized again." John stated as he wrapped an arm around Sam's waist in support. "Just take it easy and let me help you." _

As time slowly passed over the next two weeks at Singer Salvage, John and Dean had started putting Sammy through the paces of training to build up his energy and muscles once again. They had started out with the simple exercise of walking a couple of miles since they didn't want to overexert Sam to begin with. A couple of days later, they had him step up the pace a little by jogging. Dean set the pace with Sam jogging beside him while John drove the Impala behind them to make sure his youngest had a place to rest if he needed it. By the middle of the second week, Sam had graduated to running laps and doing calisthenics and was now at the point where he was sparring with his brother once again.

Sitting at the lunch table later that afternoon, John watched as Sam and Dean walked in after having just finished another round of sparring. He couldn't help but notice how much more healthier Sam looked now than he did just a few short weeks ago. Watching as the boys washed up, he wondered what Sam would think about getting back into the hunt again. Now that things had returned to normal, he was feeling that old familiar itch to be burning up the pavement as they set off to find another hunt. As he watched his boys take their place at the table, he decided he would approach them later this evening about taking on a small hunt to get them back into the hunting mode. "So how did the sparing go boys?" John questioned as Sam sat down opposite of him while Dean took the seat beside his brother.

"Sammy did great." Dean offered as he picked up his steak knife and began to cut a small chunk of the mouth watering meat. "The kid damn near kicked my ass."

"What do you mean damn near kicked you ass. You know I got in quite a few good hits." Sam stated as he sipped on his glass of iced tea.

"Only because I let you dude." Dean answered only to feel a sudden pain in his shoulder as Sam slugged him with his fist. "Ow, what the hell did you do that for?" Dean questioned as he rubbed his aching shoulder.

"To show you that you don't have to take it easy on me Dean. I'm a big boy now and I can take care of myself. You don't have to watch over me anymore." Sam answered with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't so long ago that you were toddler sized kiddo. It's gonna take some time for me to get used to you being able to take care of yourself once again." Dean stated with a wistful sigh. "But whether you like it or not Sammy, I'm always going to be there watching out for you. I've done it my whole life and can't change something that comes as naturally as breathing to me."

"Yeah, I know you will." Sam replied with a smile knowing he had the best big brother that anyone could ask for.

"Well, if you two idjits are finished with your little chick flick moment, you need to git to eating." Bobby said with a smirk after having witnessed the tender moment between the brothers. "I slaved long and hard over those steaks and you're going to eat every damned bite."

"Yeah, yeah" Dean replied as he cut off a piece and dipped into some steak sauce before putting it in his mouth. It sure felt good to have things back to normal once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later that evening as the Winchesters were working to replace an old engine in one of the cars Bobby had been working on, John decided it was time to see what his boys thought about getting back to the hunt. Reaching out for a socket wrench, he said, "Hey boys, I've been thinking. Maybe it's time we…" He left the sentence unfinished as he heard his youngest groan in pain. "Sammy?" He questioned as he stopped working and turned around to find Sam with both hands clasped to his head, pain lines very evident on his face.

"It's time we what?" Dean questioned from beneath the car as he was working on the bottom part of the engine wondering why his dad had quit talking mid-sentence. Upon receiving no answer, he was about to ask again when he heard Sammy cry out in obvious pain.

Handing his dad the socket wrench, Sam winced as he began to feel that familiar blinding pain behind his eyes. Shaking his head, he tried to alleviate the stabbing pains that were quickly becoming overwhelming causing him to groan. Suddenly, he heard his dad's voice talking but he couldn't make out the words due to the immense pain he was suffering.

"Sammy, what is it, what's wrong?" John voiced in concern for the distress his child was obviously suffering.

"My he-head, it….guh!" Sam cried out as his knees gave away and he started to collapse. He never hit the ground however as John caught him in his arms and gently lowered him to the ground by which time Dean had climbed out from under the car and was now at his baby brother side.

"Dad, what the hell?" Dean questioned as he watched his dad supporting Sammy's upper body against his chest.

"Vision" John stated solemnly as he waited helplessly for his youngest to come out of the scene that was now playing out in his head. Feeling a need to do something, he lightly carded his fingers through Sammy's hairs. "S'okay tiger, you're going to be okay. We're here for you."

Sam however was unable to hear the comforting words as he was watched a morbid scene being played out before him. Sammy watched in bright and vivid technicolor as demons took over an old four story apartment building. He watched as his unconscious father was tied to a bed and beaten unmercifully. Not wanting to watch anymore, he tried to withdraw from the vision but found himself held tight as the yellow eyed demon appeared before him, looking him right in the eye. "Soon my child, soon you will join me." The demon stated before it disappeared from view and Sam was released from the vision.

"Nooo." Sam voiced weakly before his stomach rebelled on him and he lurched out of his father's arms. Stumbling a few feet away, he fell to his hands and knees and began to expel everything he had eaten during the day.

Dean knew immediately that his brother was going to be sick upon awaking from the vision by the look on his face. Something had scared the shit out of him and he could see the fear in his brothers eyes just before that look he always got when he was going to be physically sick. He watched only for a second as Sam stumbled before soon following him. As Sam fell to his knees and began heaving, Dean bent down and began to rub soothing circles on his back as he wrapped his other arm around Sam's waist in support. "Let it out Sammy, I've gotcha." He whispered as he felt the shivers running through his baby brother's body. Once the dry heaves had stopped and Sammy slumped back into his arms, Dean waited for his little brother to tell him about what he _saw_. He knew if he pushed him too hard, Sam would just clam up and keep things to himself.

Finally pulling himself together, Sam glanced up into the worried eyes of his brother. "M'okay Dean." He said with a shaky voice as he rubbed a hand across his mouth. Knowing that Dean was waiting for him to reveal the details of his vision and would worry about him until he did, he took a deep breath and said, "The demons, they uh, they had dad. He was tied to a bed in some kind of apartment building and they were uh, they were be-beating him." He looked over towards his dad to see a momentary look of shock on his face before his dad was able to mask it.

"Well now that we know what they're planning, we'll be ready to take them on if and when they make their move. No ones taking dad away from us, I promise you that kiddo." Dean stated with conviction as he helped Sam to his feet and guided him towards Bobby's house.

"Dean's right kiddo, they've lost their element of surprise now and we'll be ready when it happens." John said as he took up his position on the other side of Sammy as his boys walked to the house. He had a funny feeling that they were being watched and he wanted to make sure Sammy was safely positioned between him and Dean. Before entering the house, he surreptitiously scanned the yard before closing the door and watching as Dean led his baby brother towards the sofa

Walking into the house, Sam allowed himself to be led towards the sofa where he could lay down and rest since he now had a thunder boomer of a headache. As he lay on his side and closed his eyes, he felt something draped over him and instantly recognized the smell of Dean's leather jacket and smiled. A distinctive aura of being safe enveloped him with the familiar smell and he drifted off to sleep knowing his family was watching over him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Hearing Bobby's voice coming from the kitchen, John walked in to tell him about Sam's vision only to find him on the phone. By the serious look on Bobby's face, he could tell the man was involved in a heavy duty conversation about some supernatural occurrence. Running a hand through his hair, he traipsed over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of the aromatic brew. Pulling out a chair from the table, he sat down to wait as Bobby finished his conversation.

"Okay, yeah, thanks for the information Randall, I'll get back to you soon." Bobby said as he hung up the phone with a deep sigh. He knew that once he relayed the information he had been given to John, the Winchesters would soon be on the road again and he wasn't looking forward to it. Hell, he knew it was bound to happen soon or later now that Sam had been returned to the man he was, he just didn't think it would be so soon.

"Bobby, is everything okay?" John queried as he saw a sad look cross the hunter's face.

"Yeah, it's just…aw hell John, looks like that yellow eyed bastard is up to something. Just got a call from Randall Cummings. He told me there have been some cattle mutilations and electrical storms occurring in Jefferson City, Missouri.

"I kind of figured you were going to say something along those lines." John informed his old friend with a tight smile. "Sammy just had a vision outside while we were working on that old engine about the demon. It threw the kid for a loop. He's in the living room now sleeping off the headache it caused." John stated as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I guess you and the boys will be taking off soon then to check out this latest information." Bobby voiced with a hint of despair in his voice.

"Yeah, we cant pass up any opportunity to possibly take down the bastard that killed Mary and Sammy's girl." John replied hating the hurt it caused for his old friend. He knew Bobby was going to be upset by their leaving, especially after they had been through so much together over the past month or so. "Bobby, I know it's going to be hard on you watching the boys leave, but we have to kill the yellow eyed demon if Sammy is ever going to have a chance at a normal life."

"Hell John, I know that. It's just that, well, it's going to be kind of quiet and lonely after you and the boys leave. I've gotten used to having you stubborn assed Winchesters around." Bobby retorted as he pulled off his ball cap and ran his fingers through his hair.

"The boys have pretty well gotten used to staying here too." John stated knowing how hard it was going to be on his boys to have to hit the road again, especially Sammy. Hell, if he were honest with himself, it was going to be hard on him too since he got used to the idea of having a place to call home. "I guess I better go break the news to the boys. We'll leave first thing in the morning so Sammy can have a chance to recover from that after effects of that vision." John said as he pushed away from the table and slowly walked to the living room knowing it was going to be a long night.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Leaning against a tree on the edge of Bobby's property later that night, the YED smiled in satisfaction as he felt the sadness emanating from the house he stood watching. He knew the Winchester family was inside making plans to leave in the morning after the vision he had sent their youngest. He reveled in knowing his chosen one would soon be within his grasp and that the family which had plagued him for years would soon be torn asunder, never to bother the demon world again.

**The End I want to thank each and every once of you for sticking with me throughout this story and I truly hope you've enjoyed the ride. I have had so much fun writing it and incorporating ideas that some of you asked to see in your reviews. When I first started this one, I never would have thought I could have so much fun with writing. Maxandkiz, I can't thank you enough for challenging me to write a story where Sammy was de-aged….it had been one of the best experiences for me. **


End file.
